Taking Chances
by Lingeron
Summary: One night, on December 6, Kahoko reads on the newspaper that Tsukimori is engaged to another woman.As she takes the road on deciding if she should continue the violin and getting over her long lost love, will she be able to succeed? Completed !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** OH MY GOD. I HAVE MISSED YOU LIKE HELL. EVEN MY FELLOW FANFIC WRITERS OUT DURR.

My brain isn't working lately cause I've posted a few stories but decided to delete them because my brains couldn't process what to do with them and I feel like I'm disappointing my readers. :( God, I 'm so sorry. Really, I am. It's been such a long time and school's really been making my sched tight and well...to make this short = MY LIFE IS BECOMING CRAP. :(

Okay, so since I have come back to my most favorite place in the world, I shall come back with a story. Once again this is a story about La Corda D'oro. This story, _**Taking Chances**_, is about Kahoko's journey bring a fresh graduate out of college, deciding if she should continue the violin and finding her long lost love. (I bet you all know who _he_ is.)

**I own none of the characters**, just having some fun. :D

* * *

**Kahoko 's POV;**

**  
**It felt like it was just yesterday that I was an ordinary highschool student in Seiso Academy, being chosen to play the magical violin by a fairy and well...the rest is history.

Well they're kind of wrong, my story isn't finished just yet. And I hope you'll be there to witness it with me.

----

_"Hino." he murmured my name but it wasn't the name he usually called me._

_I looked up to his eyes, they were the same bright gold which I may or may not ever see again. He took my hand in both of his, his warmth surprising me. "I'll never forget you."_

_"Don't say that." I argued, biting my lip to keep my tears from falling. "Don't keep any promises...please."_

_"Hino," he murmured once again, "I don't keep promises that much but this, I surely will."_

_"You can't say that you will, Len, just..." my voice trailed off and my lips kept quivering then suddenly his lips were on mine. His hands released mine but now wrapped them around my waist, holding me close to him. The beat of my heart increased with his unexpected move, Len wasn't comfortable with showing public displays of affection. _

_"Don't go..." I ended up saying after the passionate kiss, it came out as a whisper. His grip on me tightened._

_"We're never away from each other, you'll always be in here." he placed my hand on his chest, I felt the soft beat of his heart under my palm._

_I nodded, not needing words anymore. I simply tiptoed to kiss him once again then let go of him. 'Take good care of yourself, Len.' I prayed with all my heart._

_I counted the steps he took going to the plane and he looked over his shoulder one last time to give me his unique smile._

_The smile, that until now, I long to see._

_---_

These were the memories I had ever since he left.

Though he would call me before I slept and I would call him in return everyday after work, these simple things faded away. I didn't get anymore phonecalls or letters from him abroad. I would usually convince myself that he was just too busy with his work that he didn't have time to talk to me.

I was wrong.

One night, on December 6, I read on the newspaper: _'World Famous Violinist, Tsukimori Len, engaged to fellow concert pianist_, _Sawako Miaka.'_

And that one promise he gave to me broke into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

I. Have. Returned.

Wow, omg, the response to the first chapter was unexpected. After a few hours after I posted the first chap, I started getting emails from about reviews and alerts to my stories and posts and the days after that and I was just like, 'Awww, thank you readers.'

Really though, thank you so much. Your reviews and subscriptions mean a lot to me, even if I just have four reviews or less. So this second chapter is my gift to you (so are the future ones,) I hope you all enjoy. I'm making an effort now to update a few days or the next weekend after I post a chapter, so if I post later than that, I apologize for my schedule is quite tight.

I just turned fourteen last feb 9 and suddenly my world's upside down. Hehe.

Oh and just one little note, all the things here are fictional (e.g. the places that are mentioned) I made them all up. Well except the characters of course, I don't own La Corda or the very attractive cast in La Corda. I am just fourteen and I know so little about Japan so if I made a mistake, please tell me right away. It'll help me improve my writing and it'll help me adjust to your liking, hopefully.

Unless you're one of those haters who just leave comments that are rude, vulgar or just plain unnecessary, then you aren't very bright yourself.

Kidding aside, unto chap 2 !** I do not own any of the characters**, I'm just having some fun.

* * *

**Kahoko 's POV;**

_"Uh, what...?" I cupped my hand over my mouth as I saw a white blanket neatly placed on the soft green grass and a basket full of food on it. I never thought I could plan a better birthday for me._

_"Do you like it?" Len squeezed my free hand as he looked at me curiously. I let out a little giggle and smiled, "Yes oh yes I do! Oh Len, this is wonderful! I'm so surprised and touched! I..." couldn't describe the moment anymore. I was left completely speechless._

_He let go of my hand and wrapped it around my shoulders, "Speechless, huh? I like it too." he smiled and we sat down on our little piece of heaven._

_As we ate a few deserts, it surprised me that Len even ate some, he tapped his glass gently to propose a toast. "May I?"_

_"Go ahead." I gestured him to continue, swallowing the bittersweet chocolate in my mouth. Len raised his eyebrows at me._

_"A toast, to my beloved Kahoko on her 23rd birthday. I am the happiest man on earth ever since the day you accepted to be my one and only. I love you Kahoko and always will." he leaned in closer to my side, dropped his glass and kissed me._

_I giggled and kissed him back as well, knowing that if he had gone to Venice as he had planned to a few years ago, this all wouldn't have happened._

_"As I love you." and I was lost in his arms._

The next thing I knew, my alarm clock was ringing annoyingly as it always did so I knocked it off my side table. It still didn't shut up.

I was surprised to have a new dream except that the dream also happened in real life...back when we were still together. My 23rd birthday, probably the last birthday he celebrated with me.

'I must be crazy, all these dreams are haunting me.' I thought to myself, when will I ever get over this? I'm not exactly crying my heart out (if you don't consider the first few weeks after I found out about the engagement) but I've convinced myself enough to let him go.

Because in the end, he did eventually forget me.

---

The streets of Japan were crowded and messy. People coming from all corners were either going to work, rushing on their way to school or simply tourists who were getting squished along the way. I, on the other hand, was lucky enough to drive a car (I got lessons from my brother) since my place was a little far from where my workplace is.

But that didn't stop me from avoiding traffic as well. Did I mention I hate mondays?

The ringtone of my cellphone started ringing and I flipped my phone open to reveal who was calling, the bold name flashed upon the screen. "Hello, what made you call me first thing in the morning?" I teased Kazehaya, chuckling a bit.

"Hey, don't make such assumptions and I called you because you're a little late for work." he cleared his throat.

"Oh don't make a fuss out of it. My arrival at work is none of your business and besides, it's only 9: 30." and the traffic still wasn't moving.

"Well it's your fault. Traffic jam, huh?"

"You got it." Not even an inch.

He started laughing on the other end while I rolled my eyes, "Bye kiddo, good luck coming over in about...3 hours-"

"Okay shut up, the traffic's moving."

"Yeaaah right." and he hung up.

"Rude." I hissed over the phone and slapped it shut. I turned my favorite radio station on and increased the volume higher till I couldn't hear the annoying beeps coming from the cars.

---

I finally arrived at work, only 30 minutes late. Not bad, eh?

I entered the building and nodded at my fellow co-workers, greeting everyone of them. I got my usual coffee and got inside the elevator, pressed the button '5' to my floor. Same old day everyday.

The elevator opened on the 3rd floor and two employees entered, one of them my close friend. "Hino." he smiled as he entered to join me.

"Why hello. Aren't I fashionably late?" I gave a smug smile and raised my eyebrows at him, he laughed.

"You sure are one to make my day but that's no excuse from you getting fired." I frowned at his serious tone. I was a bit stubborn nowadays.

I know you're all wondering why this strange old man's being all bossy and stuff but isn't if obvious enough? He's my boss. MIND BLOWN.

But I have to hand it to him, he's one hardworking guy and he deserves the position. It's just that it got a little too much om his head.

I did a military salute as the elevator doors opened on the 5th floor, "I won't make the same mistake, Mr. Kazehaya." I bowed down in respect as he waved back. Time to go back to work for me.

**Later;**

It was already 8:30 p.m. and I was getting ready to go back home, I was used to going overtime at work. There were only a few lights turned on and only 6 people who were also working overtime as well. I fixed my desk, shut down my computer and headed to the elevator.

As I got out of the building and into the parking lot, my phone rang and the caller id flashed across the screen, '**Takato Mio** **is calling you**.'

"Hey Mio, what's up?" I smiled, I missed my best friend.

"Kaho-chaaan! Oh my gosh, you cannot believe what just happened yesterday!" she squealed in delight. I could picture her jumping up and down, phone on her hand with a big wide smile on her face.

"Well apparently I have no idea, spill." I got inside the car and tried to find my keys inside my purse.

"SHIMIZU PROPOSED TO FUYUMI-CHAAAAN! OMG, WHEN I HEARD ABOUT IT FROM HER I JUST TEARED UP! I can't believe she's the first one to get engaged among all of us!!!" she giggled some more.

"Oh my god," I covered my mouth with my hand, "I knew they were going to end up together but I didn't realize it would be this fast!"

"I knoow!" Mio sniffed, "I feel like a mom, Fuyumi-chan's all grown up."

"Aw, me too. Is there some kind of celebration that they're having?" I got my keys and ignited the car.

"Oh yeah, eheh I almost forgot. The whole engagement just got all over my head, uhm, it's in Fuyumi's place."

"I'm on my way." I hung up and took the fastest way to Fuyumi's house.

~  
Once I rang the doorbell, Fuyumi was the one who answered the door. "Kaho-chan! Oh, I'm so happy you came."

I smiled and hugged her tightly, "I couldn't resist to visit my old friend, oh Fuyumi you're making me cry." I wiped a few tears that escaped with the back of my hand. "I'm so so happy for you, you don't even know how much."

She giggled, I've never seen her so happy in a very long time. She was smiling from ear to ear and her cheeks were showing a lovely shade of red, she stuttered. "Oh I understand you completely Kaho-chan, Shimizu really caught me off-guard when he proposed to me. In _public_ too!" she laughed, it was the sound of bells.

I took her hand and squeezed it, "You're growing up so quickly, Fuyumi. I can't wait to attend to your wedding, make me your maid of honor and I'll do my best to give you the perfect wedding."

"Too late, Kahoko. I already am the maid of honor." Mizue smiled widely and there was a hint of mischief in her eyes. She wore a light green blouse and a white skirt that made her look mature and a completely grown up woman than she was years ago. Tsuchiura was at her side, smiling as well. I smiled back at my friends, absorbing the bright atmosphere around us.

But it hadn't always been this way.

There was a time that after graduation, I told Tsuchiura that I loved someone else and that he had known who that man was all along but it took him sometime to get over. He avoided me, he couldn't play the piano properly and he was usually just...out of it. I had to talk to him and get him back to his senses. Fortunately, he listened to me and apologized for his stupidity which of course I told him that there was no reason to apologize and he wasn't acting stupidly. And ever since, we had both accepted that we would be the best of friends from now on.

I placed my hands on my hips, "Uh-huh, who said so?" I raised an eyebrow back at her. Fuyumi pursed her lips trying to muffle her laughter.

"No no no waaay. _I_ am the maid of honor, aren't I Fuyumi-chan?" Mori pouted at Fuyumi and brought her hands together to look as if she was praying, "Pleaase, pretty pleaase."

"You guys are such a bunch of teenagers, I'm the one who is the most mature among all of you and at least I can handle a wedding properly and I have." Amou-san grinned with her arms crossed in front of her, her long hair was tied neatly in a ponytail and wore a tank top, denim shorts and white sneakers which made her look young and fresh but kept her maturity. She became more independent over the years, managing her own successful newspaper company and had a wonderful life all in all. She met my gaze and gasped, "Kahoko! Ohh, it's been so loong!" she ran towards me and threw her arms around me, crushing me into a tight embrace. "I missed youu."

"Y-yeah...me too." I said breathlessly, she knocked the air out of me. Amou noticed and pulled away, straightening my blouse. She gave an apologetic smile, "Eheh, sorry 'bout that." I patted her shoulder, "I'm fine, how have you been Amou-san? You look good, I must admit."

"What do you mean you must admit, I do look good. No doubt about it, ahahahaha!" she teased me and called all of us inside the enormous mansion, "What're you all doing loitering around Shimizu's yard? Just because Kahoko came in, get inside! There's more room there."

And so the celebration begun, there were more reunions with our old friends, tearful moments and some fun singing the karaoke. I've missed every single one of them yet there were a few people who were absent (such as Yunoki-sama who was still living abroad.)

There was one last person who I got to see again and it was Kaji-kun, I went up to him and poked his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened, "Hino! Oh wow, you look...wow." he hesitated to hug me but I was the one who made the move. I laughed when I pulled away, "Is that all you have to say? 'Wow?'" I giggled and placed a hand on his arm, "Kaji-kun, you don't look so half bad yourself. You grew and all but you sure still have that charm of yours." I winked at him and he blushed, "T-thank you Hino-chan."

"No need to thank me, has any girl out there caught your eye yet?" I nudged his arm, simply teasing him. I need to get updated with a lot of things ever since I graduated from Music school _and_ taught a few young students how to play the violin. My schedule's been pretty tight ever since, I couldn't remember the last time I've gone out...

Kaji chuckled but shook his head, he looked a little disappointed though. "No, not at all. That hasn't really been my focus, you've got me hooked on the violin fever again ever since, I've got no one else to blame but you." he smiled, his white teeth showing. "Well, I am honored. But if you do find someone, let me know." Kaji laughed aloud now, "Oh, you'll be the first to know..." then his gaze seemed to hold mine then he looked away and coughed. Awkward.

"Uh, sure." I cleared my throat as well, "Are you planning to go to...Venice as well?" I kept a tight smile knowing that there was someone else who was still there, someone who I wanted to erase from my mind but couldn't simply do it. He noticed my sudden reaction but chose to ignore it, "Oh I'm not going anywhere until I get to improve my skills. I must say, I am getting the hand of it even after a long time of not having to play the violin--it's a miracle." his sudden smile erased the heavy feeling from my chest away. "It certainly is." and that was all I can say.

"Tell me, Hino-chan. How have you been doing? I thought you'd be around the world performing by now, not here." he chuckled and I punched his arm."Hey, I'm happy to be here for Fuyumi and Shimizu, you weirdo." he kept quiet, waiting for more. I sighed, "I haven't received any calls or offers from agents about performing in some concert and I've been too busy earning enough money to even afford a ticket to Europe nor have I had the time." I shook my head, "I guess I'll have to wait a little bit more."

"Life's too short, Hino, you should know that. You're working part-time in that Human Resources office right? Tsuchiura's told me about it."

I shrugged in response, "Yeah I have been and it's a good job for me since it helps me pay the bills and stuff."

Kaji nodded, "I see, so tell me, you're happy with what you're doing in your life right now?" he raised an eyebrow.

I kept a straight face, "Why the sudden question? I wasn't here to be interviewed."

He laughed, "No,no, not at all. It's just that--Hino, you can do so much more." I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off, "If you want, I'll help you."

I felt my eyes widen, "Now _that_ is too much to ask for, Kaji-kun. You've helped me before and that's all the help I need. I need to learn to be independent."

"Well, you never know. You don't have to be independent to reach your goals, a little help helps from time to time you know?" he gave me a genuine smile, it almost made my heart melt. "So, what do you say?"

"I..." I pursed my lips, hesitating. "You're really asking for me answer now?" I looked up at his eyes and they looked back at me eagerly.

Kaji shurgged, "No pressure but time is running fast. Before you know it, you may not even have this chance anymore." he stepped closer and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I can wait Hino but I can't wait forever."

I nodded, "I'll think about it...but seriously, you're willing to help me?"

Kaji nodded, a quick reaction. "Of course." his voice almost sounded like there was a double-meaning but I couldn't think of it right now.

I patted the hand that was on my shoulder, "I'll think about it, Kaji-kun." Kaji smiled, "I'm always one call away, tell me once you've made up your mind, alright?" he looked at his watch,"It's my time to go, bye Hino-chan. It was really great seeing you again." we hugged and he left.

"Kaji!" I called his name. He turned around, his expression confused. "Thank you...for the offer, for everything."

He chuckled, 'Anything for you.' he mouthed and I blushed in return before he continued to walk away.

Now the only question was, should I or should I not accept his offer?

---

**Tsukimori Len's POV; Venice, Northern Italy.**

Somewhere beyond the horizon, the sun was setting for the day. From the view of my apartment, it looked breathtaking but it was the same scene I have seen the last 4 years I've lived here.

"Len, what're you doing standing there? Come here..." I heard Miaka's voice from behind me, she had woken up from her sleep. I turned around and saw the young blonde woman sitting up from the master's bed. She smiled a sweet smile and patted the bed for me to sit beside her, I was just her fiance but she had been excited for the wedding ever since.

I met Miaka when I performed in the La Fenice operahouse here in the city, she had been one of my mother's close friend's daughter and she offered to be my pianist during my concerts in Venice. We've rehearsed everyday and I had the chance to know her more and more each day, the elegant and exquisite woman that she was. Although I was still in touch with..._her_, I began to fade away since more and more concerts were scheduled for me to perform, in the end I had to let her go. I kept all the letters she sent me in a box which I had hidden away.

Months have passed and on the third full year I've stayed here, she confessed her feelings for me. I was surprised and I knew that I did not return those feelings for her. To me, she will only be a close friend. But my parents had known her family for a very long time and had suggested that I were to marry her instead of waiting for Hino when the truth was, it seemed impossible to see her again.

I had no choice, there didn't seem to have it any other way. Miaka grew anxious as I hadn't answered her yet but in the evening of December 4, I proposed to her with a diamond ring and she gladly accepted.

And now, I continue to live on. I continue to live as a violinist and I've convinced myself several times that this engagement was the right choice.

But I knew at the same time, in my heart, that the music I long to hear was Hino Kahoko's music. And to be at her side as I was several years ago.

All these things I've received; a successful career, money and fame was nothing compared to her love for me, her love for her violin and her love for music. And even as time passed by, I would never ever forget her even if I wanted to.

And all I thought as I sat beside Miaka, as she leaned in to kiss me, was that I the longing I felt for my Kahoko grew so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Hello there reaaaaaders! :D

I am proud to present the third chapter of this fan fiction that I am also very proud of. -grins- This is practically the first real drama fic I've written and it's really a challenging one but whenever you guys review or make this your favorite story, I am _filled_ with joy. Eheheheh.

So in this chapter, it'll be Tsukimori's POV first since we all want to know how he's doing on the other side of the world. Almost 1231209423984 miles away from Kahoko but we'll see how they'll turn out. And also a few flashbacks before we continue on to the present time. So here it is and I hope you guys like it. :)

The characters of La Corda D'oro are not mine at all, I'm just having some fun. :)

* * *

**Tsukimori's POV; Rialto Bridge**

Since it was only 3 months before the wedding, Miaka wanted to go shopping.

_Flashback;_

_It was 8 a.m. in the morning and I had my tea in the living room, the weather seemed clear today. The cloud forming it's own unique shape with the clear blue sky. I sipped from my tea and just stared outside, enjoying the quiet moment._

_"Len," Miaka walked towards me and sat on my lap, leaning her head on my shoulder while her blonde hair tickled my neck. "Good morning."_

_"Good morning to you too." I reached to brush her hair but withdrew my hand. Miaka sighed, "Isn't today just wonderful? Look at the view, it's so amazing." she held my hand and squeezed it, "I'm glad you took a break from your tour to help prepare for the wedding. I'm so lucky to have you." she looked up at me and smiled, I gave a small smile. "You're welcome."_

_"Hey, I know what we can do today." she got off my lap and fixed her hair into a neat ponytail, "Let's go shopping!" she giggled._

_"But you haven't eaten breakfast yet, eat some bread before we go off somewhere." I ran a hand through my hair and stood up. "I'll get dressed while you eat."_

_"Can't you eat with me?"_

_"I've already eaten and I'm full." I noticed the slight harsh tone to my voice, I winced. "I mean, sure okay."_

_Miaka smiled but it didn't reach her eyes like it usually did, "It's okay, I understand. Go ahead, I'll only take awhile." she sighed and reached for a table napkin, "We wouldn't want to waste anytime right?" _

_I nodded, "I guess you're right."_

_"Len,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you, I really do."_

_"...I love you too."_

_End of flashback;_

_---_

We walked around the bridge full of people, tourists, luxury shops and boutiques. This was one of the favorite places of my mother, almost all the shops here she'd been a regular costumer. I was well contented with my wardrobe and don't mind to buy anymore than what I had. My mother would simply buy clothes and souvenirs for me all over the world and that's why my closet is a bit big. I wasn't a fan of shopping but if Miaka wanted to, I had to go along with her right?

We went inside one which sold mostly dresses and accessories, Miaka looked around but her expression seemed as if she didn't like what was inside. "Would you like to go to another one?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets. I was a little bored.

"Well, I've been here several times and bought most of the dresses here...hm, let's go." she got my arm and pulled my out of the shop, I sighed and went along with her. One thing for sure, I'll never understand women when it came to shopping.

**Kahoko's POV; Her Apartment.**

"Oh gosh, thank goodness for payday." I muttered to myself as I placed the grocery bags on the dining table. I switched up all the lights and got my favorite instant noodle snack. I opened the cover, filled it with hot water and poured in the other ingredients. I let it cool on the kitchen counter while I went to my room to practice my violin.

I saw the old brown case of my violin and opened it, revealing the same violin I've owned ever since highschool. I never thought of buying a new one since this violin held a lot of memories; both good and bad. I picked up the instrument and glanced at how perfect it was for me. Everytime I'd look at the violin, my mind would wander through a huge flood of memories, the ones from meeting Lili until this very day.

I remembered the day that I found out the guy who would share the violin romance with me;

_I was practicing with my violin near the huge bells in the school campus. These were the bells which also had some of Lili's magic. It would mysteriously ring even without anyone pulling the rope, it was rumored to be haunted._

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, just feeling my hands move to the melody of the song..._

_The violin took a piece of my heart. Even if the magic disappeared, it would always be the only violin for me. It was irreplaceable. _

_"Hino?" _

_I turned around and saw Tsukimori, the light from the sun hitting his face which made him look handsome. He walked closer til he was only a feet away from me. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to ask you something..."_

_"Yes, what is it?" I placed the violin back in it's case._

_"Well, uhm, I know this may sound absurd and you might not believe me..."_

_"How can I not believe you, Tsukimori-kun?" I giggled, finding what he said funny. His eyes widened. "Just tell me."_

_"Have-are you seeing something weird around the campus? Like maybe...a fairy?" his voice turned into a whisper so low that only I could have heard him. He looked a little uncomfortable but it seemed silly since I was the first one to see a fairy here anyway._

_"Oh, Tsukimori-kun..." the only problem was, how could I explain it to him?_

_"I know, you haven't. It was a stupid thing to ask, bye Hino." he spoke quickly and turned to walk away._

_"THERE YOU ARE!" Lili suddenly appeared and pointed his wand towards Tsukimori. "You are _not_ turning your back away from Hino!"_

_Tsukimori stopped on his tracks and looked a little startled. He looked at Lili, his golden eyes filled with shock. "What..."_

_"Yes, you! Don't you dare give me that look, the person who you love is right in front of you so go talk to her!" Lili was red from yelling and took a breath before speaking but I cut him off. "Lili! What're you doing?!"_

_Tsukimori then faced me. "You know who he is?" he said with a look of disbelief._

_I blushed, my cover blown. "Well, er--uhm. I can explain."_

_He turned to fully face me and crossed his arms, "Go on."_

_Lili opened his mouth to speak but I raised a finger to stop him. "It all started on the first day of school, I just entered the front gate then a ball of light approached me, I thought I was having hallucinations but then it spoke and I freaked then a fairy appeared--" I looked up to Tsukimori and he was still listening, "He introduced himself as Lili and well since I was still in shock, I ran away from him until he found me again in the school building. Then right after the announcement that I was in the concours, I was pretty much shocked because I have never listened to classical music nor played a single instrument in my entire life. So I was in a practicing room by then, he appeared before me and entrusted me with a magic violin."_

_Tsukimori raised an eyebrow, "A magic violin? You mean--"_

_"Yes, the first three presentations we had from the concours, it was the magic that helped me play well. Not me." I lowered my head, embarrassed that I was telling all of this to him._

_"Continue."_

_"...then it was that day that the violin broke, the magic broke as well. I had a hard time playing since the magic didn't move my arms accordingly and it took me awhile. But I kept practicing and practicing until I was able to play on my own now. And ever since," I picked up my violin and glanced at it, marveling at how beautiful it was to me. "...this has been the greatest thing that happened to me."_

_Lili smiled and Tsukimori stared with wonder. "So that explains that day in the elementary school."_

_"It also explains why my level suddenly dropped, it was my original level." I shrugged, not minding the past anymore. "So that's why."_

_"And you...you never even said this to anyone?" Tsukimori asked, walking closer towards me. _

_I shook my head but I could feel my heart beat faster, "Y-yeah."_

_"Just me?"_

_"Yes...?"_

_Tsukimori lowered his head and murmured, "Well I have something to confess as well."_

_"What is it?" I swear, my heart could've gone out of my chest now and I wouldn't have noticed._

_"Well I guess you know that I could see that fairy over there." he looked at Lili and Lili waved. "But do you know why?"_

_My heart just skipped a beat for some reason, "...why?" _

_"Because well, I admire you a lot. Your music, the way you changed me. You really affected me you know that? And I hated it at first..." he continued to walk closer, each step made my chest feel heavy. "I mean, how could a silly little girl like you mean so much to me? You were an opponent and I wasn't supposed to care a single thing about you."_

_'Ouch.' I thought to myself but I continued to listen._

_Tsukimori shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, that was before. Back when I was lost and clueless...about the way I truly felt about you."_

_"What..." I said, breathless. 'What was he talking about?'_

_"Do you remember when you asked me to play a duet of Ave Maria with you one last time before I go to Venice?" he raised an eyebrow at me and his lips formed a small smile. I never thought I could see such an adorable face in my life._

_"Yes." _

_"That was the night I knew, that the feelings I felt whenever you're around, the feelings that confused me to no end, if put into words is _love_."_

_My hands flew to cover my mouth and I could feel my face turn red. "Tsukimori-kun."_

_"I...I love you. And I'm sorry because it's the most stupid excuse for all the bad things I've said and done to you." he stopped until he was a few inches away from me, his hands were fists at his side. _

_I hesitated but I took a step closer, "Maybe it is, cause the day I met you--your first impression on me was that you were a very arrogant person."_

_Tsukimori winced a bit but I went on. "But that all changed when I saw you play Ave Maria the first time. I could not describe how much that performance touched me, my heart and soul. And how much I wanted to hear more, Tsukimori-kun, what I said that day--I meant it."_

_"I never thought playing the violin could affect anyone, especially you. But amongst anyone, even my parents, you truly made me feel happy about myself. I needed you."_

_I took another step and our faces were so close, "I needed you too. When you offered to tutor me, I thought that was the happiest day of my life."_

_I looked up at him and smiled, but when my eyes saw the beautiful grin on Tsukimori's face. I thought my heart melted. Tsukimori held my hands and cleared his throat, blushing a scarlet red. "Well, is this one of the happiest days of your life?"_

_"Yes." I giggled and he held me in his arms. I could feel the warmth from his body and It felt like home._

_Lili floated towards us and was sobbing, "That was so beautiful Hino Kahoko, Tsukimori Len." he blew his nose on his handkerchief, "Ohh, the violin romance has come true." _

_"Violin romance?" I pulled away from Tsukimori but his arms were still wrapped around my waist, I looked up at him and blushed. "It's us."_

_Tsukimori chuckled (I honestly thought I was dreaming,) and murmured, "I guess it is." he leaned his forehead on mine and smiled._

_And the day enclosed in before us.  
_

I also remember the time that I said farewell to Lili a day before my graduation;

_I was in front of the huge statue of a fairy which in real life, the fairy was much smaller. I smiled as I looked at my friend, Lili. In my hand was the violin he had entrusted me with; the magic violin. But now, the magic of the violin had disappeared and I had to learn how to play all by myself. It took me awhile but in the end, it was all worth it. _

_"Lili." I whispered, calling his name perhaps for the last time. I heard the tinkling of bells and my smile grew wider. At the corner of my eye, I could see the big ball of light, which only I could see, floating around me. I heard his giggles and he appeared to me which a huge grin on his face._

_"Hino Kahoko! You came!" he chuckled and flew closer to me until he was an inch away from my face, I raised my hand so that he could stand on my palm. It still felt surreal that I was talking to a fairy but I knew now that nothing was impossible._

_"Of course I did, how can I not?" I smiled and I could feel my eyes tearing up a bit, I cleared my throat. "So, how have you been? I know I haven't been visiting lately and I miss you a lot. How's my favorite fairy?"_

_"Oh, I'm fine." he waved his wand around, light following where ever it went. "Y'know, doing what I usually do. Watching over the students here and making sure no mischief is happening." _

_"Oh well I know you're doing a great job at it." I winked at him._

_"I sure am..." his laughed but his smile suddenly faded, "Your graduation's tomorrow, huh? You've really grown up to be a remarkable young lady. I'm also happy you found your violin romance."_

_I laughed, trying to erase my sadness. "Yes, it is. Thank you but it's all because of you." I pursed my lips, the tears escaped. "Because of you, I met my friends. Because of you, I've learned the true meaning of love and friendship and music. But Lili, the most important thing about that is that I'm so happy I'm the one you chose with the violin." I wiped my eyes with my other hand, sniffing. "That I became good friends with you, I'll never forget you, you know that?"_

_I felt small droplets of water on my palm and realized Lili was crying too, "Oh Hino, I feel the same way. But hey, don't waste your tears...I...won't forget you too. I'm glad that the violin chose you. You're the best person I've entrusted that violin with. I have no regrets at all."_

_I couldn't speak, my sobs began to increase._

_"Hino, good luck out there. I know you'll do a great job, you'll be one heck of a violinist. And that I'm happy that you met Tsukimori Len, your soulmate."_

_"Oh Lili..." I continued to cry. Lili flew away from my hand and kissed my forehead, "Farewell, Hino Kahoko. This is not the end, we'll meet again soon."_

_And with that, he slowly disappeared leaving only the beautiful sound of his giggles._

I laughed to myself and felt a tear escape from my eye, I let it drop to the floor and hear the sound of my heart beating. I walked to the balcony of my apartment and positioned myself with the violin. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and let the music inside my heart play through the strings of my violin. My mind wandered through other thoughts and memories...

'_Life is too short, Hino.'_

My hands continued to move, playing it's own tune and melody. And once I was done, a great feeling of happiness came to me, I knew what I was supposed to do.

Life was indeed too short; I got my cellphone and dialed.

"Kaji-kun? I need to talk to you."

**Tsukimori's POV; Apartment Balcony.**

_Tsukimori-kun!_

"Kaho?" I found myself almost yelling her name, I sighed. I was just practicing Beethoven's Violin Romance until I heard her say my name.

'Get a hold of yourself, Len.' I took a deep breath and played again but this time my hands played to the tune of Ave Maria.

And I didn't stop, it felt good, the familiar sounds of peace filled my heart and soul. Suddenly, deep inside of me knew something was going to happen. While I played I looked up the sky that was now a darker shade of blue.

I couldn't describe the feeling I felt now. It seemed as if all those years of waiting, this day was a step closer to seeing her again.

And I just couldn't wait.

* * *

Reviews are loved. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Here's chapter 4! :D So for all those KajiXHino fans, this is for you.

I do not own La Corda only the genius Yuri Kure is making all the money. I'm just having some fun.

* * *

I was having my afternoon tea in the dining room when my cellphone rang; Hino was calling.

I took one last sip from my tea before speaking. "Hino, what's up?"

"Kaji-kun? We need to talk." she spoke with urgency

"What about Hino? Have you already thought through about my offer?" I stood up from my seat and walked to the balcony.

"Well...yes, I have. I accept it."

"That's great!" I gave a short laugh but I was really glad. "That's really great, when do you plan to start?"

"Actually I already have my papers ready for my resignation from the office and my payment for all the airline expenses are ready."

I blinked, she was one prepared woman. "Wow, Hino. I admit...I'm a bit impressed."

I could hear her giggle from the other side, "I'm full of surprises just so you know, Kaji-kun."

"Hmm, I should've known to expect the unexpected from you. My mistake, Hino-chan." I chuckled, teasing her back.

"Are you on your way now or not?"

"I'll be right there in a heartbeat."

----

I walked to Hino's front door and reached out my hand to knock but the door suddenly opened; Hino appeared to be in a good mood with a huge grin on her face. "Kaji-kun!"

"Hello Hino." I smiled as well, absorbing the light atmosphere. I fought the urge to walk closer and grab her in my arms. I noticed that the grin turned into a small smile and her eyes continued to stare at mine. I began to feel a little self-concious. "May I come in?"

She blinked twice and it seemed as if I interrupted her thoughts, "Y-yeah, yeah! Sure, come in!" she held the door open for me and followed me as I walked to the dining room. The apartment was small but it was enough for two people. The walls were painted a light yellow and the cabinets were painted white. There were pictures of her family, her friends and a few portraits that came with the apartment. There was a small t.v. in the living room together with all the other furniture. All in all, the whole place had Hino's personality; Light and comfortable to be with.

"This is a nice place you've got here." I smiled and made myself comfortable sitting on one of the chairs in the dining table. I tapped my fingers on the wooden table as she joined me. I also noticed that she had a little snack with the ready-to-eat noodles on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, my parents got it for me so I didn't have to have a hard time finding a place to move into. It's really well built and it suits me a lot, I mean I didn't have that much to put in here but it still had a lot of space and upstairs there's a balcony where I usually practice my violin in. The neighbors are really friendly too." I liked the idea that she's still herself even after the unfortunate news she received from Len. I shook him out of my head, focusing fully on Hino instead. "Oh, have you eaten yet? I could cook a meal for you."

"Oh, no. I'm fine, I'm kinda full actually."

"If you say so, I'm actually quite good at cooking." a smug smile flashed across her face. She went to get her bag from the floor and took a few pages of paper and the check for her payment. She threw it lightly on the dining table and it landed with a soft thud. "These are my papers for my resignation, my visa and here's my check."

I took the check and read it; the amount of money that was written on it was a huge amount of money, a little more than the asked price. _'Amazing.'_ I thought to myself. I shook my head in amazement, "You really want this, don't you?"

Hino sighed as she sat down on a chair, "More than you'll ever know, Kaji-kun." then her bright face disappeared into a small frown and a tear fell from her eye. I stood up from my seat and took her in my arms. "It's okay, it's okay..."

And when I felt her cry into my chest, I sudden knew that it was my responsibility to take care of her now when she needs me the most. Yet the feelings I've always had towards her never changed since highschool.

"I-I'm sorry, that was embarrassing." she pulled away from me and wiped her tears. "Ugh, man..."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Hino." One side of my face lifted into a wistful smile, "I'm proud of you. I've been proud of you ever since the first day I met you." Upon suddenly realizing the things I said, I shut up and felt my cheeks warm up.

Hino laughed softly and patted my arm, "You've been such a great friend to me, I just wish I could find some way to repay you."

"Well, I know one way you can." I smirked.

"How?"

"Just by doing your best, Hino. Never let an opportunity go." _'Keep holding on.'_

Then the frown on her face turned upside down, "Deal."

And so, our journey towards reaching our dreams began.

**Two weeks later; Tsukimori's POV. Marco Polo International Airport.**

_"Right around here, John. Stop the car."_I spoke in English as I told my driver to park the car in the front entrance. I opened the car door and entered the airport, trying to avoid people who were too busy to give others way. One guy hit my shoulder and as he stared back at me, I gave him a cold glare. His eyes blinked, "_S-sorry man._" an American stuttered in English but I just ignored him.

I waited patiently near where my parents would be showing up and glanced at my watch; they were 30 minutes late.

**Normal POV;**

While Tsukimori stood there waiting for his parents, Hino and Kaji emerged from the front entrance of the terminal of the Marco Polo International Airport with their luggage. They were in a crowd of other people who came from different parts of the world to either live in Venice, visit or study music as well in Venice.

Dressed in a black tank top with a red plaid shirt and a beige jacket on top, Hino also wore acid-wash jeans and black boots. she brushed the bangs of her hair away from her face and her eyes lit up as she looked all around her. _'I'm finally here!'_ she felt her stomach twist and crunch but in a good way. "Man, I'm really here!" she threw her hands up in the air and Kaji laughed. Even though people were practically staring at Hino with disbelief, Hino continued to smile without a care.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" she yelled for joy but this time Kaji had to place his hand over Hino's mouth, he brought one finger to his lips.

"Hino, I know you're really excited and it's a lot to absorb in but you can save all the excitement for later, is that okay?" he chuckled and released Hino once she calmed down. Hino took a deep breath and blew the bangs on her face, "Sorry 'bout that."

Kaji laughed some more, "There's nothing to apologize about. Now let's get to the car so we can get to my place quickly. You okay with all that luggage?" Although it was pointless asking Hino, Kaji expected Hino to have a whole lot of baggage to carry in the plane--take for one, his mother--but once again, Hino wasn't like other girls. And Kaji was thankful that he didn't have to worry about that at all.

While they continued to walk amidst the huge crowd, Hino had a hard time going around until she was able to get away from traffic. Then something blue caught her eye--

A young tall man with blue hair stood alone and it seemed as if he was waiting for his loved ones in the terminal as well. His face was blank like all the happiness in his life was gone. Though the features of his face reminded Hino of someone she knew, she couldn't help but stare at him some more...

"Hino? Ohh, thank goodness. I thought I lost you." Kaji got Hino's hand and startled her, causing her to look away from the mysterious looking stranger.

"U-uhm, sorry." she blinked and turned her eyes to where the man was but he was gone. _'I swear, I thought he was...'_

"Something wrong, Hino?" Kaji was worried now.

"No, I'm fine. Just got a bit dizzy there, let's get on our way." she shook her head a bit, shaking the image of the handsome man. But deep inside her heart she knew that the person she just saw back in the terminal was no one else but Tsukimori.

Kaji, on the other hand, saw the blue haired adult as well and he knew it was Tsukimori from the start. But he was even more worried about Hino's reaction if she ever bumped into him. _'No.'_ he said to himself, _'I won't let her get hurt again.'_

**The Bridge of Sighs;  
**

"Where are we going?" Hino asked the car came to a halt. Kaji smiled and took Hino's hand as they walked towards a gondola, "Here in Venice, you'll rarely see any motorcars or trucks because people around here usually travel by water buses or by gondolas." Kaji jumped in first then gestured Hino to follow, Hino hesitated. "Don't worry, just take my hand." Kaji chuckled and Hino hopped in as well but the gondola shook a bit.

"WHAAAAA!" she clutched herself tightly against Kaji, wrapping her arms around him. Kaji laughed, "It's okay, we're safe."

Kaji paid the Gondolier and the gondola started to move slowly around the river. Hino kept her eyes up, looking at the bright blue sky, and felt like she was in the place where she belonged the most. She thought she was dreaming somehow and sometimes she would even pinch herself to make sure. Hino placed her hand on the cold water and she was mesmerized. Kaji was just watching over her but he also felt the same happiness as she did. He never felt this happy to be back in Venice before, it always felt like he was trapped in a magical place like this. But since Hino was with him now, he didn't mind being stuck in this city...as long as he was with Hino.

**Tsukimori's POV; Airport.**

Finally after an hour, I saw my parents walk from the terminal with their luggage. Mother, as usual, had the more bags than father.

My mother was the first one to hug and kiss me, she held my face between her hands. "Oh Len, it's been too long. How's Miaka?"

I held her hands away from my cheeks, "Miaka is doing well, how are you mother?"

She smiled, "I am doing well, Len. Your father was excited to see his future daughter-in-law."

"Oh." was all I said. My father came to greet me, patting my shoulder. "How's my son doing?"

"Fine, dad, fine." I nodded.

"Well then, that's great. I'm looking forward to seeing your fiance."

"I know."

My father chose to ignore my small reply, good thing he did. "Let's get on our way, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall not waste anymore time."

**Tsukimori Mansion; Normal POV.**

As soon as Miaka heard the car, she skipped down the stairs and waited for Len's parents to arrive. She and Len moved out of the apartment that they both bought after they were engaged and settled in the Tsukimori mansion since Len's parents were coming.

She fixed her dress and hair before the maids opened the door. A smile appeared on her face as she saw two wonderful individuals come in.

Hamai Misa looked stunning in her pearl white dress and black heels. She noticed that her blue green hair, almost similar to Len's, was a little longer but did not change anything in her timeless beauty. She smiled back at Miaka but Hamai Misa felt a little awkward around her.

"Hello Miaka, it's a pleasure to see you again." she stepped closer and hugged Miaka though she didn't feel like it was right at all.

"It's my pleasure to meet the great Hamai Misa once again, I am honored."

"No need to be, child."

Hamai Misa's husband stepped forward as well and reached his hand out, "My, my. Miaka, you've certianly become even more beautiful since the last time I saw you." they shook hands.

"Ahaha, I wish that were true. Would you care for lunch?"

"Certainly."

And so they had lunch and more conversations yet Len rarely said anything.

Unlike other people who were friends of Len, Hamai Misa, the mother of her son, always knew him the most. Ever since the engagement, she knew one thing that she feared the most.

Len was not in love--at all--with the woman he is about to marry. Because he hadn't love anyone else more than he had loved Hino.

She also felt guilt the most when she suggested to propose to Miaka, it was unthoughtful of her as a mother. Yet she also knew that the happiness Len felt ever since he was together with Hino will be forever gone now that they are seperated.

_Flashback;_

_It was a week after the engagement was released to the media and Hino found out about it. Hamai Misa decided to call her._

_"H-hello?" Hino stuttered as she picked up the phone. _

_"Hino? Are you alright?" _

_"Who is this?" her voice broke followed by a sob._

_"Hamai Misa, Hino. Hino, I just want you to know-"_

_"I don't want to know anymore, I'm sorry."_

_"Hino, I've done a big mistake. It wasn't Len's decision it was mine. So please don't blame him."_

_"I'm not blaming anyone, Hamai Misa. Yet, it was still him who decided to propose to her. Wasn't it?"_

_"..."_

_"He still had two choices, yes or no..."  
_

_"But he still said yes." Hino added and after she apologized again, she hung up the phone._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is just a short chapter I posted and I'm sorry if it's a bit disappointing but I promise_ you,_ you will like/love/hate/i don't really know the next chapter. :D Because...well, I don't want to spoil anything, ehihihi.

I am having a hard time trying to translate english to italian so i'm so sorry if I make a mistake with all the venetian phrases, ehehehe.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Normal POV;**

"I can't do this."

"Hino, you can."

"I'm going to die."

"You're indestructible."

"Yeah, _right_."

Kaji crossed his arms on his chest and gave a disapproving look on his face, "Hino, I will not allow this. You have reached all this way and you're willing to give it up because you're too nervous to enter the training camp?"

"People who enter that camp are either people who are prodigies, musicians who have had experience in doing concerts or are highly renowned violinists--I am nothing compared to them!"

Kaji placed his hand on Hino's head to ruffle her hair playfully, "Oi!" Hino grabbed it and pulled away from him but Kaji just pulled her closer until their faces were merely inches apart. "I admit, I do enjoy your company a lot these days Hino but I won't allow this kind of attitude you have. This is a huge opportunity and you still owe me." Kaji raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Hino sighed, "I won't let a single opportunity like this down, yes yes I know. My bad, Kaji-kun."

Kaji pulled away and ruffled her hair some more, "That's the Hino I know."

Hino looked up with a small frown on her face, "You know, you can get really annoying sometimes."

He winked at her, making Hino blush. "Well, that's who I am. You can either have that or none at all."

"None at all seems like a good idea."

"Alright, let's go back to Japan-"

"Ehh! I was kidding!" Kaji laughed aloud, "Kaji-you moron!"

"Okay, okay. I'm stopping..."

Hino got off the gondola and Kaji helped her up. They walked towards the enormous front gate which led to an all new world for Hino. This training camp would be the key to her career and it would help her a lot in order to gain experience and finally redeem herself.

_'I'm proud of you, Hino.'_ Tsukimori's voice spoke and she heard him clearly. This startled her and she turned around to see if he was really there but to her disappointment, there was nobody there.

"Hino, you comin'?" Kaji gave a geniune smile to Hino and reached out his hand for her.

"Yeah." she smiled back and took his hand for the time of her life.

**Tsukimori Mansion;**

"Miaka, are you dressed yet?" Tsukimori crossed his arms as he waited outside Miaka's door. It took her almost 20 minutes to get ready.

"There!" she opened the door and revealed the outfit she wore; A white sundress with flats. "I'm so excited! It's been awhile since I enrolled in a training camp, I miss having a little competition."she said as she wore a grey cardigan.

Tsukimori was barely listening to her, his mind wandered over when he entered the training camp back in the Seiso days. He found that Hino had worked in the place where the selection camp was taken; she was full of grass and dirt all over but she still had the same loving smile on her face.

"Len? Were you listening?"

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" he didn't notice they were already in the car.

"I said, it's been a long time since we had some competition. What with all the concerts we performed in for the past year." she smiled but it wasn't the same smile he was used to.

"I see."

Miaka's smile faded when Len turned his gaze to the window, ignoring her completely. She was exerting so much effort to catch his attention but it didn't seem to do anything at all. She didn't even know that much about him; he rarely spoke about his personal life nor his highschool days.

It felt unfair on her part but as long as she knew they would one day be bonded together, it was all it took to keep her worries away.

**Training camp. Kahoko's POV;**

Kaji and Iapproached the woman who wore an office-like attire.

Kaji spoke in a different language, _"Buona sera, Parla Inglese?"_ (Hello, do you speak english?)

The dark haired woman, who was probably in her early 30s, smiled and nodded. _"Si. I do speak English."_ she said with a heavy italian accent.

_"Excellent, this is Hino Kahoko. She's an incredible violinist and we wish to enroll the training camp." _Hino understood enough english to know what he was talking about. She smiled to the lady.

_"Ah, I see. This way then, I'll just ask you to fill in the form and surrender your invitation." _She handed us two forms and a pen. She waved goodbye and left us alone. Hino filled the form and saw other papers piled up on one side of the info table. She put her paper on top and lifted a few pages to see the names...

She saw names that were American, European, Japanese, Chinese--people from all over the world. This was really a high-class camp, Hino decided that she wasn't going to take anything for granted.

"Hino!? What're you doing?!" Kaji exclaimed. "Stop that!"

"S-s-sorry! I was just curious!" Hino bit her lip and they ended up laughing.

"C'mon, let's go around. Maybe we can ask them if we could borrow their library, they have a wide variety of music sheets and composers."

"Let's go." Hino smiled and couldn't contain her excitement.

After Kaji and Hino walked to the library, Tsukimori and Miaka arrived and entered the information room as well. "Hmm, nobody's here." Miaka murmured as she looked around, she continued to gaze at the building's interior design. "Now this is what I love about the architecture here in Venice. It's simply extravagant and so unique! Don't you agree, Len?"

Len simply nodded. Finally, a young man in a suit approached them and helped them fill in the forms for the camp.

"Hey, after we're done. I heard they have an amazing library, I'd like to see a few music sheets." she got Len's hand and pulled him forward.

"H-hey! Miaka--"

"Oh don't be such a killjoy! We're simply going to look around, no harm in that." She continued to drag him around til they saw the door to the library, they heard laughter from inside.

"Ohh, there are other people in the library. Let's make some friends!" she twisted the door knob but Len shut the door back with a disapproving look in his face, "I don't think so, Miaka. We've trespassed enough."

"We're not _trespassing_, we're simply _touring_ around." she pressed, narrowing her eyes at him.

Len sighed and let go, "Your fault then, I have nothing to do with this." he turned back and walked away.

"_Fine_." and she opened the door. Kaji and Hino looked at Miaka with shock on their faces. Miaka giggled, "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Oh nothing at all." Kaji smiled and reached his hand out, "I'm Kaji and this is Hino. We're in the training camp."

Miaka smiled, "Oh, so am I and well my fiance who just walked out. He's no fun sometimes but he's an amazing man."

"Fiance? You're engaged? Congratulations!" Hino then blushed upon realizing her sudden outburst, Miaka laughed.

"Thank you so much, well, I just came to pass by and see a few faces so that I could see some familiar people during camp, it's nice to meet you. Hino, Kaji." she nodded and turned to walk out.

"Ohh, we didn't even get to know her name." Hino said in a sad tone.

"She's well known, her name's Miaka Sawako." Kaji said then his eyes widened. _'Miaka's engaged to---' _He looked down at Hino and saw the shocked expression on her face followed by pain.

"...s-she's the one who he's engaged to?" her hand was on her mouth and her eyes were wide with disbelief. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, at least she's pretty."

"Hino, don't say that. She is nothing compared to you, it was his loss."

"And I'm competing against her." Hino's hands balled up into fists.

"Then do your best when you're against her, be an opponent she'll never forget."

Hino sighed and nodded, "You're right, I will be." then she walked towards the shelf she was rummaging through and picked up a music sheet.

"And I know exactly what I'm going to practice during training."

---

After Kaji toured Hino throughout all the other rooms of the building, they rode a gondola to the mansion. But this time Kaji told the gondolier to go through another route. They were headed towards Rialto Bridge where luxury boutiques and shops were found.

"Why're we here?" Hino said as Kaji held her hand as they walked around the bridge. His hand felt really warm and she liked it. She felt safe around him.

"We are going to buy you a dress for the masked ball during the Carnival of Venice. People wear masks during that event. I've been invited to one and I need a date." he smirked as he looked back at Hino; she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out?"

"More or less, yeah I am." he shrugged.

"Ahahaha, you flirt. I accept but I have a few dresses I brought over.."

"No need, I want to buy you a new one. It's the least I can do."

"No it ain't, you've done a lot for me. At least let me pay for it."

"No way."

"Pleaaaase."

"No Hino, I insist."

Hino sighed, "Fine fine but it's your wallet."

_Later;_

After going dress hunting, we finally found a suitable dress for me to wear to the ball and a mask. When we got to the cashier to pay for it...

Well, let's just say I'm glad I gave in to Kaji cause the price was really expensive.

Kaji kept grinning at me when he got the shopping bag and held it out towards me, "Here you go."

"Show-off, didn't your mother ever tell you that money doesn't buy happiness?"

"I know but you sure do."

To my surprise, I blushed. "I'm glad I do."

He held his arm out for me and winked, "I'm practicing to be the perfect gentleman before the ball, so _mademosielle_ unto the gondola?"

_"Si."_ and the day ended with a happy note.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Ola' ! Finally an update !

So here is the 6th chapter also known as the chapter that happens during the Carnival of Venice and this is practically my favorite chapter... kind of. You'll see why ;)

Oh, and by the way, in case you need a visual of Hino's mask and dress it's in my profile. I am not so good with describing dresses so I decided to post it so you won't be confused. (GAH WHATTA FAIL.) Bloodyclouds89 helped me with this chapter so this is dedicated to her. :')

I haven't gotten anything for Kaji or for Len so I just made up stuff.

So enjoy and please please _please_ leave a review. :')

* * *

**Kahoko's POV;**

I took a deep breath to steady myself as I stared at myself in the mirror. What I saw was a totally different person; A stranger.

Her dark red hair was curled down to her delicate shoulders, gracefully placed behind her back. Her bangs were neatly placed on her forehead, making her heart-shaped face even more seen. Her eyes were wide with wonder as they stared back at me. She didn't put on too much make-up since she didn't need that much. Her lips were painted a light pink and the blush on her cheeks made her cheekbones more prominent. The dress that she wore was a black strapless ball gown. It had an embellished sweetheart neckline with intricate silver and black patterns on the cloth, and a darker cloth around her lower chest.

_'Get a grip of yourself, Hino. That's you you're staring at.'_ I told myself and took another deep breath. I twisted and twirled around to get a better look at the dress and well... it really looked good on me. I would've protested against the dress being strapless but it wasn't that bad.

There was a knock on my door, "_Excuse me, Hino-san. Sir Kaji is waiting downstairs."_

_"I'll be right there."_ I called back.

I got my purse and the silver mask that Kaji and I bought in the Rialto Bridge. The mask matched with the dress so I decided that it was the one.

I took small steps to the staircase and looked around for Kaji, he was in the living room dressed in a tuxedo. He looked so handsome in it.

Just when I blushed upon realizing what I just thought, Kaji looked up and met my gaze. His eyes widened and his lips slightly parted.

"Hino..." he murmured and stood up. "You look...you look beautiful, _amazing_."

I bit my lip softly as I carefully walked down the stairs, trying my best to be graceful. Kaji walked at the bottom of the stairs to help me.

"You don't look half-bad yourself, Kaji-kun. Are you sure this dress isn't making me look too...inappropriate?"

"You look anything but that, Hino. Trust me, people wouldn't even care about that with the way you look tonight." he winked and wrapped an arm around my waist. I didn't mind that much, he was being a gentleman and I am his date for the ball.

I rolled my eyes with his ridiculous comment, "You're really funny. C'mon, let's get this over with."

He chuckled, "Let's."

**Palazzo Labia;**

Just as we arrived, I immediately saw several other people dressed in extravagant looking dresses that were matched with masks. The entire place looked amazing; Venice transformed into another world.

Kaji and I put on our masks as we entered the Palazzo Labia; I began to hear music and saw that people started dancing. There was a band on stage playing fast paced music. The Palace was decorated with colorful banners. Chandeliers lit up the entire place. Everything looked like the perfect kind of a masquerade ball.

"Hino, would you care for a little dance?" Kaji reached his hand towards me.

"Huh?" I asked, surprised. I had two left feet and that didn't help my dancing skills at all.

"_Dance_ with me, Hino."

"...eh?" I hesitated but the atmosphere that surrounded us just seem to absorb my mood. Everything was so light; _f**ree.**_ I took a deep breath and took his hand, "Alright."

"Awesome!" he pulled me to him and the next thing I knew we were whirling, and whirling and whirling...

Kaji led me and just spun me around til we were both laughing so hard. I was surprised that I wasn't dizzy and all the colors were flooding my vision. All I could hear was the fast-paced music and the laughter of everyone in the room.

The song stopped and a new song came in, this time it was upbeat and it was the sort of music you'd hear in dance clubs.

And then I was jumping up and down on my heels. But I just did not have a care in the world.

**Tsukimori's POV;**

"Care for a drink, sir?" The waitress who had been approaching me ever since I came here, asked while she displayed her tray of tequila, margarita and other alcoholic drinks.

I shook my head, "No thank you." I wasn't in the mood to ruin my reputation and get drunk. I was already irritated by the fact that I had to wear some mask that I could barely see.

I exhaled when she walked away. I didn't even want to come here in the first place. I could've been at home, practicing.

Miaka held my hand, "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Oh, would you like to eat some more?"

I turned to face her, "I didn't want to attend, Miaka."

Her eyebrows raised up, "Not even some dancing could cheer you up?"

My eyes narrowed, "Are you mocking me?"

She giggled, "Not at all, c'mon." she tugged at my hand.

"Miaka." The tone of my voice ordered her not to force me but it didn't seem to affect her at all. This irritated me even more.

"Are you really that boring, Tsukimori?"

I stood up, finally annoyed. I leaned towards her until our faces were only inches apart, "You are _pushing_ it."

"Just dance with me, Len. That's all I'm asking for."

I hesitated, "Just this once."

**Kahoko's POV;**

After the last song, I told Kaji if I could drink some water. I was unbelievably thirsty for such a short time.

"Admit it, you liked it." Kaji had a huge smirk on his face.

I took a huge gulp of water and exhaled, "Nope."

"Loved it?"

My smile turned into a grin, "_Yes_."

We laughed for the longest time tonight and we continued to rest as we watched other people dance. The band then played slow music, the light from the ballroom dimmed and everything suddenly became peaceful. I finished my drink and placed it back on the table.

"Care for one more dance?"

How could I refuse? "Of course."

I took his hand as we walked to the dance floor. I placed my right hand on his shoulder and held his hand with me free one, I winced a bit when Kaji's hand held my waist. He chuckled at my reaction, "Just relax, Hino."

"Uh-huh." I said in a sarcastic manner but he chose to ignore it and we were slowly dancing to the slow beat of the music...

After awhile, I leaned my head on Kaji's chest as I closed my eyes and sighed; Everything just seemed too good to be true. Arriving in Venice, being able to enroll in the selection camp and now being able to witness such an amazing event. I was just so content and thankful--if it weren't for Kaji-kun.

I wrapped my arms around his neck now while he wound his around my waist. "Thank you..."

I felt his chest shake with his soft laughter, "For what?"

"For everything." I said breathlessly.

"You are most welcome." he murmured in my ear and then I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I felt the blood rush up to my face and to my cheeks with that single movement, I hid my face in his chest.

Kaji chuckled as the song came to an end, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For tonight." he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Would you like to go around the palace more?"

"Sure." and this time, I didn't mind the feel of his warm hand intertwined with mine.

---

We reached the huge balcony that overlooked the river where different colored gondolas were parked. You could see the moon's silvery light reflect on the dark blue water of the river. For a moment, Venice was my own personal heaven. I couldn't contain my sudden appreciation for the city--it's culture--everything !

"This place--it's amazing!" I leaned a little over the railing and saw my reflection on the river water.

Kaji-kun took off his mask and smiled, "I've always had a liking to this city, this palace most especially. It holds a lot of memories that are dear to me."

"Ohh, that's nice. What kind of memories?"

"Hmm, I hid in this place when I ran away from the mansion. I was a foolish child, I wanted to explore, so I ran away."

My eyebrows raised, I never knew Kaji-kun was a rebel. "I never expected you would do that, I thought you were the perfect kind of son."

He laughed aloud, pulling his head back. "Ahahaha, barely! People say I am cause they expect me to." then for a minute, his smile was gone. "I mean, what more can you expect from the son of a politician and a doctor? A failed musician?"

"You're not a failure, Kaji-kun. You're just struggling to find your true self, I understand that but no, you're not a failure."

Kaji-kun walked forward, his eyes facing the ground. "You think so?"

"I know so." I smiled halfheartedly and shurgged. Kaji-kun chuckled and shook his head, gazing at the silver river.

"You already know that you do look amazing tonight, don't you?" he said as he turned his gaze to me and smiled. I was used to Kaji-kun's friendly smile that he always showed me whenever we met but this smile looked as if he really meant what he said and more. I felt kind of self-conscious and blushed.

"I think you're a little biased."

"No really, you are." then his eyes looked at the ground and murmured, "I just have no idea how..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you say something?"

He looked back at me and shook his head, "Nothing." and sighed. "I'll go greet the other guests, I bet my father would kill me if I ignored the people who invited me in the first place. Be right back." he winked and ran back inside the palace.

I sighed and looked back at the bright moon and wished on it with all my heart, _'I wish...that I'll do a great job at the selection camp--'_

"--and at least say goodbye to him one last time."

"Who?"

I looked back and gasped as someone had been behind me all along. But it wasn't Kaji-kun. "W-who's there?" I balled my hand into a fist just in case the stranger might attack me.

He took one step forward towards the moonlight where he revealed who he was. The gold eyes was enough for me to recognize the man I've longed to see and who, at the same time, I felt betrayed by.

I felt my knees wobble and weaken as I spoke his name, "Tsukimori-kun."

* * *

Yeah, cliffhanger. I'm cruel, I know. (MWAHAHAHAAHAHAH.)

Anyways, I promise to update soon but it might take some time since I still have two days of exams left. But as soon as I find the time to post another chapter, I will. FINGERS CROSSED !

Review _please_, I adore them. :')


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay, short intro faster reading. Hehehehe, enjoy !

* * *

**Len's POV;**

_After I finally finished my dance with Miaka, I excused myself despite her complains against me. I simply didn't care anymore; I was so tired._

_I walked out of the ballroom and headed to the dim hallway where the lanterns were the only guiding light. Then I noticed two individuals who were walking towards the balcony and saw a familiar shade of red._

_A woman, perhaps my age, was dressed in a beautiful black strapless ball gown and her fiery red hair was wavy on her shoulders and behind her back. She wore no mask but since there wasn't enough light to see through, I wasn't able to recognize her except for her hair. I then noticed there was a blonde man beside her, I'm guessing they were together._

_'What're you doing? This is none of your business.' I shook my head and wondered how I could be so curious of a complete stranger. _

_But for once, I ignored myself and followed behind._

_I then heard the two speaking to each other in Japanese, they were tourists...? _

_I inched closer to hear their conversation.  
_

_"...You already know that you do look amazing tonight, don't you?" the blonde murmured to the redhead. I saw the way he smiled at her and I knew I could've done the same with the way she looked tonight. Completely and utterly beautiful._

_"I think you're a little biased." she blushed and held her hands together. I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation until I heard the guy say farewell then I hid around the corner. _

_"...stupid." I heard him mutter to himself before he walked away then I took my chance and entered the balcony where the lady stood staring at the silvery river._

_I saw her head look up and I thought she noticed me but she stayed quiet and seemed as if she were wishing upon the moon. _

_"---and at least say goodbye to him one last time."_

_And once I heard her voice up close did I realize I had known this woman all along. I took a short breath and spoke, "Who?"_

_She gasped and turned around and I saw Kahoko 4 years after; She looked so grown-up and mature yet she was still the wholehearted girl I knew. I stared at how the dress revealed the elegant curves, her hips and just how soft her skin looked under the moonlight. The skin on her face was a bright red and her red lips parted slightly from shock.I saw her lips stutter, "W-who's there?"_

_I took one step forward, eager to reveal who I was--the man who still had the same deep feelings for her._

_And ,by some miracle, she still remembered my name. "Tsukimori-kun."_

"Tsukimori-kun." she blushed and lowered her gaze at the floor, "Why are you here?" I noticed the effort in the tone of her voice to keep calm but there was an edge to it. I could see her cheeks redden even more making me feel as if I were in Japan the whole time.

"You look beautiful." I couldn't help telling her so, she just was.

She blushed some more, her lovely cheeks warming up. She straightened herself and asked me once again, "You didn't answer me, _Why_ are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? I've waited so long to see you again. You don't know how it's been for me...it felt like thousands of years and I thought I couldn't take it anymore. I'm just so happy--"

"_Happy?_ Happy, you say Tsukimori?" she accused. I began to see the frame of her body tremble with anger, her eyes shut tight. "Well, I'll tell you one thing. I am anything but happy right now to see _you_."

I frowned a bit, I should've known this would be her reaction. "I understand I've caused you pain over the years, I didn't explain myself about the news...I-I just couldn't talk to you..." I ran out of words and ended up looking stupid. I was a fool to ask for forgiveness; The last option for me was to beg.

There was a long silence between us and I waited for her to speak up, just to hear a confirmation from her if she wanted me back.

She took a deep breath and looked up at me with weary eyes, I could see water in them. "When I heard the news, I thought it was all a bad dream that I couldn't wake up from. Until a week after, I received a call from your mother. Did you know about that Tsukimori? Didn't your mother even ever know that we...we were together?" Pain flickered on her face, she was so close to crying. I gazed at something else to save myself from the sight of making her cry which I had done endless times before. "You didn't bother to explain, to defend yourself?"

She sighed. She was exhausted from being angry, I knew her that way when we would argue.

"I just have a lot of questions right now and the answers..."

I can't give her the answers right now.

"Well, I just don't care about those things anymore."

I looked up at her hopefully but light from the moonlight barely reached her face. She looked dark and mysterious.

"Same goes to you. I truly am sorry for the wasted time I spent with you, I'm sorry for making the mistake of ever believing that you could really love me truly for the person that I am."

I spoke up with a new kind of determination, "I'm not, Kaho. I've enjoyed every single second I spent with you and I'm not letting that go." I walked forward and reached out to hold her hand but she slapped it away.

"How dare you?! How could you even have the guts to come near me after all you've done! You still accepted her no matter what, what was done is done."

"You know I can't love her as much as I've loved you and I still do!" I inched closer to her until we were so close. "I can never see her the way I see you, right here right now." and without another second to waste, I pulled her to my lips.

**Kahoko's POV;**

I felt all my anger, frustration melt away once I felt his soft, warm lips against mine. And it felt like home.

I ended up pulling him closer to me with all my might, hoping to keep him prisoner in my arms. I kissed him back with force, letting all my emotions show in the urgency of my kiss. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hold me closer, crushing into him that I couldn't breathe.

A part of me wanted to stay, to just run away to the other side of the world with him. To just be by his side and forgetting about his stupid engagement with Miaka and the fact that I'd be leaving Kaji behind.

But I knew I was better than that and I had to force myself pull away from Tsukimori.

"Why..." he muttered as our lips parted and I raised my hand to slap his face. I didn't say another word and turned to run away from her, as far away from him as possible.

And all I heard was my name being called through the echoes that haunted me as I left Plazzo Labia.

---

I ran through the huge crowd of people who were still celebrating and got inside the car. I was breathing so fast it was embarrassing then I realized I was crying already; the tears came one after the other. My sobs came out fast and I couldn't control myself until a pair of arms held me; it was Kaji-kun. He kept quiet and rubbed my back, I suddenly had a bad feeling he knew what happened back at the balcony.

I felt bad for Kaji and whoever else was in the car cause I was crying so bad and the ride took so long. I just...broke down and I felt so many different emotions, all those years of trying to hide my feelings---they were spilling like the tears that came down on my face.

The next thing I knew, as I felt myself drift into unconsciousness, was Kaji carrying me up the stairs into my room.

I tugged at his dress shirt, "Let...me go."

I could barely see from my drowsy eyes but I saw the blank expression on his face, he was clearly upset with himself.

I gave up trying to open my eyes and closed it and fell asleep right away.

**Tsukimori's POV;**

I tried to go after Hino but I ended up losing her in the huge crowd of people, _'Dammit!' _I could still feel the burn coming from my cheek when she slapped me. _'You deserve it, asshole.'__  
_

Of course I did. But I wasn't going to let this happen, I know who I needed to be with. I need to win her back.

---

Back at the ballroom, Miaka stood there alone with her arms crossed on her chest. She was waiting for me, "What took you so long?"

"None of your business."

"Len...I was just asking--"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "You have no right to ask me anything, I have been _forced_ into this little plan of my parents and I am so _sick _of being used. You knew from the start that it was not my decision alone to propose to you--you pretended not to know anyway."

She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "How_ could_ you?!"

She bit her lip and I could see her eyes water up, "Don't, don't let go now."

"I can't wait any longer---"

"Wait! Just a little bit more! After the selection camp, then you can go with her!" she sobbed and swallowed.

I clenched my jaw, did she know that much from the start? "How did you kno---"

"I saw her! I saw her in the venue of the camp in the library, you were that close to seeing her again and I-I saw her reaction when she realized I was your fiance. I also saw your photo with her in your room."

"You went through my belongings!?"

"That's not the point!"

I exhaled deeply, I was getting infuriated by the second. "After all this time, you didn't do anything. You just thought of yourself, did you even think of how this whole thing affected me for the past four years? You can never replace her! Even if I had to spend the rest of my life with you, I'd consider myself cursed."

She sobbed some more, tears flowing out to her cheeks. "Just wait a little longer, I promise. I'll tell Hamai Misa myself that I call the engagement off, you won't be involved in this."

I hesitated and narrowed my eyes, "You keep your word."

"I will, Len."

"I'd like it if you didn't call me that way."

"T-tsukimori."

I let go of her and headed towards the car, no longer waiting for her. Anger overwhelmed me; First my own mother separated me from Hino now the woman who I thought was my friend betrayed me.

I just had two weeks more until I could get out of this prison cell.

* * *

**The next day;Kahoko's POV**

_Dream;_

_Tsukimori and I had another argument for the second time this week. It was wearing me out. I came home late, 11:30 p.m, and my body was aching from all the stress. _

_I dropped my bag on the floor, everything was a mess, and collapsed on the couch, turning on the tv just to get something to distract me. Not long after, I fell asleep._

_..._

_I woke up in complete darkness, the tv was turned off and I was on my soft bed. 'Wait,' I thought, 'I was on the couch a moment ago.'_

_With the lights turned on, I saw that my bag was on my desk, the chairs were placed neatly on the dining room and everything was clean. 'Who did this?'_

_Then I felt something underneath my hand which was leaning on the wall, there was a note. _

_'I'm sorry. Sweet dreams._

_Len.'_

_I smiled and kept the note inside my hand as I drifted back to sleep._

_---  
_

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds outside my bedroom window and the sunlight shining out of the peeks of the curtain. I stretched up, feeling my muscles relax.

I got up and wore my slippers until my hands touched something smooth; a note.

_Hino,_

_I hope you aren't bothered by my absence, I woke up early to take care of some errands and then we can go prepare for the camp._

_Kaji_

_P.S. Eat a heavy breakfast, please. I am terribly concerned about your health._

I thought I was dreaming again when I saw the note but was disappointed when it wasn't him who wrote it.I folded the note back where it came from and freshened myself up in the bathroom; Washing my face and brushing my teeth to get rid of bad breath. Then I ate a heavy breakfast as Kaji told me to and dressed up.

Today was the first day in the selection camp.

* * *

SO STAAAY TUNED ! The next chapter will be posted this weekend and it officially starts Kaho's day in the camp.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, like sooo much. I wish this update will keep you entertained until the next chapter. :-)

THANK YOUUUU.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey guys ! Here is another chapter, the eighth, for Taking chances and I really enjoy writing this for all of you. :-)

Thank you !

P.S. Sources from Venice info comes from wikipedia. Not me. I don't own la corda as well. :-)

I did my research is all.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV; Training Camp.**

Kaji-kun and I were seated in a huge room where there were several seats for the newcomers and the upper class; those who are old members of the camp. There were at least 15 newcomers and 15 upper class members as well with 5 teachers. Although the upper class hasn't arrived yet.

A man,who looked like he was in his late 30s, cleared his throat and spoke in a loud voice, "Greetings everyone, I am Edward Worthington and I am the director for this camp, it's a pleasure to meet you all for the first time." he spoke in english. "Today is a wonderful day, don't you agree?" The audience murmured in agreement. This was one happy teacher alright. "Yes it is and so today also marks the first day of class. Since this we also have a handful of newbies here, why don't we get to knew each other a little bit more?"

Everybody around us, mostly the newcomers, started murmuring. It was just the first day and it was already this tense? I think I miss highschool.

"Your first task is to perform a piece here in front of everyone. That way, you're introducing yourself through your music. You only have two hours to go to the three libraries, pick a piece which you think is suitable to your personality and to practice. No extensions and if you fail to come back here on time you will face the consequences. Please, no sad pieces or whatsoever. This is graded and you will be classified according to your skill level. I won't be the only one judging you, the upper class will help me. They'll be arriving soon so we need to hurry, am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, you may begin." and with the snap of his fingers, everybody rushed towards the libraries with their instruments.

Kaji took my hand and pulled me out of my seat, "Come on !" he said with a big smile on his face. I didn't understand how he could even smile when I was almost frozen with fear. It's been awhile since I performed in front of a big crowd. I only usually performed in front of my young students or by myself in my balcony back in Japan.

He tugged at my hand again and I was forced to grab my violin case and run with him. We entered the nearest library and separated to get a music sheet of our choice. Almost everyone was done scanning around the libraries and proceeded to the practice rooms but I will still looking for mine. _'Ahhh, where could it be?'_ I was looking for the one I found the first time I came here but it wasn't in it's proper place. _'What if someone got it already?'_

I continued to jog around the enormous library when I slipped on something, "Oops!" and landed on my butt. "Oww..."

"Hino! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, I just--" I looked behind me and found it! "--never mind! Let's go to the practice rooms now!"

"We can't, I bet everyone went there and it's crowded." Kaji thought for a second, "Let's go to the roof top!"

"WHAAT?!" but it was too late because I had to chase after Kaji-kun. He knew what he was doing anyway, right? ...right.

**Tsukimori's POV;**

When we entered the palace, we were escorted, together with the other upper class members of the camp, to proceed to the music room to meet the newcomers. We were asked to judge the following students who were to perform in front of us with their own choice of music; the theme was to show their personality through their music.

It was almost 4 years ago too when I was new here and I had to perform also in front of the upper class members. They gave me a high grade which led me to be put into the advanced class with all the other prodigies around the world, I did my best until I was able to finish the camp with flying colors.

It was also 4 years ago when I was still in touch with Hino until just a few months later...we parted ways.

"It's nice to see you again, guys. Did you miss me?" Mr. Worthington grinned towards us and everybody laughed.

Kiriya Etou chuckled, "Well Mr. Edward the question is, did _you_ miss us?"

"Well, Etou, of course I did. I wouldn't have been more excited than to see you guys once again every year. I never get tired of seeing my students grow and bloom into wonderful musicians of the future generations." Edward cleared his throat, "Was that a good enough speech?"

Laughter filled the room, "Thanks but I'm not kidding, it's nice to see you kids again. Now excuse me while I call everyone back."

As soon as Sir Edward rang the bell, we saw the people--some who were our age and others younger---enter the room and sit quietly on their seats. While the rest were coming in, I saw Miaka emerge from the crowd. Her eyes met mine and even if I knew she'd avoid me, she still put a smile on her face. I nodded back at her and turned back to listen to Mr. Worthington.

**Kahoko's POV;**

"Well, now that everyone is here. I guess we should start, I will be calling names at random order and you can start whenever you want." sir Worthington said.

The room grew quiet and the people seated at the left side waited anxiously for their turn, "The first to perform...is Kaji Aoi."

"Well ain't it right timing." he winked at me and stood up with his viola, people were staring at him and I felt just as nervous as he was but he hid it better than me.

"And what will you be performing today, young man?"

"Traumerei, sir."

"Hmm, good choice. You may proceed."

I kept my gaze at Kaji as he positioned himself around the viola and took a deep breath--and played. I guess I wasn't supposed to be nervous for him at all. He played Traumerei (Dreaming) in F major which, as far as I remember, he played in the first few days I met him. The first time I heard him play the viola and saw the genuine smile that was on his face as he played and now, as my thoughts went back to the present, I saw the same smile now.

With the swing of his bow against the delicate strings of the viola, he produced such heartwarming music it was hard to believe he had struggled in music before. Unlike me, Kaji had been exposed to music much at a much earlier age than me but stopped when he quit the violin. Although he kept this a secret, he practiced the viola instead but the thing about him was that he had such extraordinary hearing skill that he could easily recognize a music piece from tune to tune. He had seen me play the violin in the park in Japan and heard the sounds that the magic violin produced then but wasn't my own. He transferred schools to Seiso to meet me and from there, we became close friends. Together, we worked hard regain our musical talents and to increase our skills. Years after, we met again and Kaji offered to help me get to Venice.

He has everything I want in a best friend and more.

Once I heard the last few sweet notes of Kaji's performance, I applauded loudly for him and felt my lips break into a smile. He smiled back at me and bowed down, the applause faded down.

"Well, I must say that was an amazing performance, Kaji. Well done, you'll see your results shortly after this activity."

"Thank you, Mr. Worthington." he nodded and walked back to sit beside me, "How was it?" he whispered to me.

"Awesome." I gave him a thumbs-up and giggled a bit. "Kaji-kun, you've been practicing more than often haven't you?"

He shrugged and put a finger to his lips, "Sssh, it might be your turn."

"Don't say that, I'm too nervous right now." I shivered a bit while Kaji continued to chuckle.

Thank goodness I wasn't next, a girl named Mia Matsunami was next. She played the flute just like Yunoki-sempai did. I listened to her performance and felt all my worries fade away. This song was a nice choice because it made her seem like she was a friendly person who was easy to talk to; a person who would make you feel at ease.

The next performer was a young man named Giorgio Santiago who played the violin and he played Gavotte. The thing that made me appreciate his performance was that he was all smiles while playing; he seemed to remind me of Hihara-sempai.

After his performance was finished, everybody kept applauding and cheering happily for the newcomers. At least the upper class didn't seem so intimidating.

"These people are amazing, their performances were far from amateur!" I said, clapping my hands loudly.

Kaji nodded and winked at me, "You might be one of them."

I blushed, "Whatever." As the next person was about to be called, I glanced at some of the people who were seating at the right side; people who have been entering this camp longer than us. While I saw different people who came from different places, I saw a young man who had familiar looking purple hair and a certain smirk I've seen before. He faced back to whisper something at his other classmates and snickered, his eyes lit up with a mischievous spark to it.

It was no other than Kiriya Etou.

He looked...the same yet he seemed more childish and even more naughty than he was before. The last time I saw him was when I was in 4th year and he was about to go abroad to study here in Venice as well. He bid me goodbye in such a caring way that it surprised me to see his usually bad boy face turn softer and even the small smile he gave me before he hugged me close. After we pulled away, his smirk was flashed upon his face once more and proudly declared, "I have to admit, I do have a huge crush on you Hino. I am looking forward to see you someday in the future and maybe you'll develop the same feelings to me as well." He shortly winked at me and added, "I've been chasing after you so it's your turn to chase after me."

Of course my reply to him was a definite no but I said that I too was excited to see him in Venice. I wonder if he still remembers me...

"Hino...Kahoko?"

I felt a nudge on my arm, "Hino, it's your turn."

"Oh!" I shot up to my feet and anxiously got my violin as I strode in front of the audience. I placed my violin between my chin and shoulder and fixed my posture. I took one look at the audience, mostly at Kaji for comfort, and closed my eyes as my hands moved accordingly the way my mind told it to. I was focused and driven by such a strong passion for music that I would not dare let myself slip in a performance, not even allow myself to become complacent. I was supported by a number of friends and I told myself I wouldn't let them down. I wouldn't let Kaji or Mio or Nami be disappointed and most especially not my family. Somewhere, where ever they are, they're cheering for me.

Opus 24 Violin Sonata No. 5 in F major ("Spring") was what I performed and I chose this since it had such a high emotional intensity. Mr. Worthington accompanied me in piano and he grinned as he watched me play; so did the audience.

I felt my heart beat faster and faster each note I play, but I was used to it. I remember having stage fright but it was unnecessary since once I heard the sounds my violin produced, it was as if my emotions were pouring straight out of the violin. The violin was an extension of my heart; it's the only one that could truly show my feelings to the world through music.

Even if my performance couldn't match up to Kaji-kun's, at least I did my best right? right.

The last few notes were played and the song ended. There was silence followed by an uproar of applause from the audience, I smiled.

Mr. Worthington was clapping as well, the grin on his face never disappeared. "Bravo! bravo!" I giggled and blushed.

I heard a few cheers and bowed in gratitude towards the audience and Mr Worthington gestured them to stop, "That was certainly a powerful performance, Hino-san. Powerful indeed, I think it's best if you were part of the upper class."

"Hardly, sir." I replied hesitantly, I never received such amazing feedback from my performances before. I _must_ be dreaming.

"You may return to your seat, Hino."

I walked back beside Kaji who was smugging the entire time ever since I stepped forward, I ignored the urge to pinch his cheeks. Instead, I made a face at him.

"Kid." he teased me.

"Freak."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime, kid."

**Tsukimori's POV;**

I felt myself stiffen when Hino's name was called forward. I didn't miss the heavy feeling from my chest as I saw the beautiful sight of seeing her wear a white tank top, gray cardigan, denim shorts and black sneakers; especially excited to hear her play. Just seeing her take one glance at her violin before she gracefully moved to the melody of "Spring" sonata showed her love for the violin.

As her eyes closed to concentrate on the piece, a smile lit up on her face. I felt attracted to her smile, to her presence. Her music showed a certain feeling; happiness and excitement. I knew she was happy to have reached this far in her career and I couldn't have felt any better for her. Hino appreciated the simple yet iridescent things in life such as her friends and family, each day in highschool, and even each night where we would talk to each other on the phone.

I would never get tired of seeing her play, it was her music which convinced me that music wasn't something that needed perfection but was something to be enjoyed with. A favorite hobby, an important event. She gave me a new perspective of life.

Hino made me change my ways everytime I was around her.

But the longer I was separated from her, the more I was my old self and I hated it. I loathed myself and ended up regretting leaving her because I _needed_ her, she was someone who I needed to be with. I wouldn't rise up to anything if it weren't for her.

Once Hino opened her eyes and looked a little anxious, everybody started to clap for her. So did I.

She didn't seem to notice that I was in the camp but it was okay. As long as I was able to watch over her.

**Break;**

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, you will be having lunch break for 50 minutes and for the newcomers, I expect you to come back here to know where you would be placed and we will give you guys your dorm rooms, there are two buildings that are used as dorms; one for the boys and one for girls. Please follow instructions and avoid doing anything unnecessary, k? See you guys later."

I turned my gaze to Hino and saw her laugh, the dimple on her cheeks evident from smiling too much. I chuckled myself at the sight of hearing her adorable giggle even from afar.

But then I saw who she was laughing with and it was the same man I saw at the carnival; Kaji Aoi.

I watched him wrap a shoulder around her as they walked out of the room while leaving me speechless.

Miaka tapped my shoulder but I didn't face her, "Tsukimori, are you coming?"

I hesitated, "I'll follow behind, don't bother waiting for me."

"O-okay."

I waited until Miaka walked out of the room as well as the other remaining people before I was about to make a really, really stupid thing.

**Normal POV;**

As Hino and Kaji walked with the other newcomers towards the cafeteria, Tsukimori walked among the crowd to stay hidden from Hino but close enough that he could see her. With his hands on his pockets, he had a blank expression on his face. He kept cursing in his mind how reckless and irresponsible he was in agreeing to stalk Hino but a part of him just wanted to know how she was.

Once they were at the enormous cafeteria, filled with delicious and exquisite dishes made by none other than Venice's top chefs. Venetian cuisine is obviously characterized by seafood, but also includes garden products from the islands of the lagoon, rice from the mainland, game, and polenta. But for today, the cafeteria was filled with desserts and a whole lot of chocolate.

Hino took in a deep breath, absorbing the mouthwatering aroma of food. "Hmm, the whole place smells good. Ahh, I can get used to this."

Kaji chuckled, "C'mon, let's go get some so we won't have to line up for long."

There were different cakes and pastries laid down on the table for everyone to see and, boy, did it look delicious.

Kaji patted Hino's hand, "Have you tried tiramisu yet?"

"Uhh, no."

"Oh, you have _got_ to try this."

Hino giggled, "I almost forgot you had a sweet tooth, Kaji-kun."

Kaji flashed a grin, "Never forget that or else I might not call you my friend."

"Aww Kaji-kun !"

"Ahahahaha!"

While Hino and Kaji continued to hunt for sweet desserts and some chocolate, Tsukimori watched from a corner and sighed. _'I should go back, Miaka might see me here and find out I'm looking out for Hino.'_ he turned for the door with one last look behind his shoulder at the laughing Hino.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards Kaji.

**Later on; Kahoko's POV**

When we got back to the music room, Kaji and I were placed in advanced class with all the other upper class students. I could've fainted if Kaji wasn't rubbing my back for comfort. It was all just so overwhelming, I didn't want these two weeks to end at all.

Not so long after, I had to separate with Kaji so we can go to our dorms. I got my belongings and went with the girls.

The dorm building wasn't that far from the main building but it was bigger since it had more floors and it had 2 music rooms filled with expensive pianos, shelves full of music sheets and classical cds. On the third floor was full of practice rooms for everyone, a total of 8 music rooms.

I was in room 303 with two other ladies.

"Are you Hino Kahoko?" I heard someone from behind me and I turned to see the girl who played the flute from class, Mia Matsunami. She spoke fluent english and looked really pretty and petite. She wore a dress with a floral skirt with black pumps and a black and gold quilted Chanel bag.

"Ah, yes." I felt a little intimidated by her, she looked so young and famous. But I was surprised that she gave a friendly smile and took my hand gently, "It's so nice to meet a new friend! Are you from Japan? It's kind of obvious from your little accent, ahaha!" she giggled. "Our other room mate is still eating in the cafe back in the main building, her name's Mary Petersen."

I nodded, "I see. Well, I'm kind of new here--not just here at camp but also in the city."

"Oh really? I've been here loads of times but never really joined this high-class camp. I didn't give that much thought to it since I always told myself it was for professionals only but since my friend, Mary, convinced me to sign up, I said 'why not?'"

I smiled brightly, "I feel the same way, it's a little intimidating here huh?"

"You said it." she pushed the key in the door knob and twisted it until the door clicked open. I saw three huge beds, each with it's own drawer, a television set, bathroom and a balcony.

"Whaaa...." I said in amazement. Can this day get any better?!

"What did I tell ya? This place is amazing. Neat-o, I've got digs at the bed nearest to the tv!" and we both laughed.

We unpacked our things, Mary still hasn't arrived, and Mia excused herself. She said she was just going for a walk around the garden.

I got my toiletries from my luggage and placed it on my bed. Since I was feeling a little paranoid, I pinched myself to see if I was really awake. Fortunately, I was. I got my pillow and squealed into it. _'I love my liiiiiiife!'_

---

At around 6 p.m., we just had dinner and it would be lights out in half an hour. I took some time to look at the view from the balcony. The city was now dark but there were twinkling lights everywhere, as if the stars were shining brightly on the surface.

I looked up at the dark blue sky and sighed, feeling content with myself. But I wasn't satisfied enough, I had to work harder in order to achieve.

I, too, was feeling a little homesick. Fuyumi and Shimizu were to be wed 2 and a half months from now and I missed the both of them. I missed all my friends, Hihara, Amou, Tsuchuira, Nao, Mio. My mom, dad, older brother and sister. _Everyone._

I also wondered how Kaji was doing in his dorm. The way I saw him for the last few weeks I've spent here was that he was the same, true friend that I always had ever since. I would do anything for him to feel the same happiness I felt right now, anything at all. I owed him that much.

But for now, I was going to sleep and face a new day. A new day filled with adventure and a lot of hardwork for me.

But as everyone says, wishing and praying can only take you half way, it's hardwork and perseverance that will take you all the way to the top.

_'My dream'_, I thought, '_I'm almost there'_. So close yet so far away.

* * *

More about the selection camp and more characters in coming in the next chapters. Please leave a review and I shall update again soon.

Thanks you guys !

By the way, Hino's Sonata was from the first movement if ever you guys want to hear it. Beethoven-Sonata for Piano and Violin no 5 "Spring Sonata" first movement.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, thank God I revised the last chapter because I had a tini-tiny mistake there and I was so scared I'd have not-so-nice comments but your feedbacks have been amazing. I am so thankful for all my old and new readers who continue to support me.

I also thank you _**FrozenRoseLady**_ for her suggestions. It helped a lot my dear friend, thanks so much. ;-)

For all the reviewers, I thank you all and Jiru-senpai, I've taken all your advice and came up with this chapter which I hope will leave you satisfied.

Man, to be honest, I feel so much pressure cause there are many writers out there who are so good and so much better than me (they got so much reviews. o___O) And gosh, I just think to myself. 'What if one of my fics got more than a hundred reviews?' That'd be the best time of my life, well one of at least. Ehehehe.

Anyways here is the ninth chapter and I hope all of you will enjoy reading this. :-) It's for all of you La Corda fans anyway.

P.S. the next few chapters will be according to the days in the selection camp e.g. day three, day four e.t.c. So some may be short but they're still important details in the story. You may see that I put a few Italian phrases so if they are wrong, please tell me and I will revise them. :-)

* * *

**Selection camp; Day two (Kahoko's POV)**

_Ssssssshhh....._

Ahh, even the water in Venice felt like heaven. I woke up really early at around 6 a.m. which is very rare of me but I just felt like starting the day early. I turn off the shower and dressed up in comfortable clothes; A Mickey Mouse t-shirt, shorts, my slip-on sneakers and wayfarers. I may not be rich enough to buy all the expensive clothes around the world but I tend to mix my own closet to my own personal style which was, to put it short, casual and comfy.

My other roommates were still fast asleep, Mia was hugging her pillow tightly while Mary, I already met her and she's a beautiful brunette who plays the cello, was sleeping as well. I quietly tiptoed to get my violin and headed downstairs. As I headed outside the building, I went around looking for the directions. Sure, I found the directions--the only problem was it was all in Italian. _'They didn't even put arrows.'_ I thought to myself. I decided to just find my way around but unfortunately, it seemed as if I was just going in circles cause thirty minutes later, I'm back in front of the ladies' dormitory.

I sighed and groaned, "What the heeeck?"

_"Ti sei perso?"_ (Are you lost?) Someone called to me in Italian. I turned to protest that I didn't understand a single word that he said.

It turns out that I saw a smug Etou who was also holding his violin, did he practice just now? _"Che coincidenza vederti qui, Hino."_ (What a coincidence seeing you here, Hino.)

Well, since he was teasing me, I'm going to tease him back. "I--can't--understand---you. Do--you--speak---Japanese?" I said, trying to make him look dumb. I failed since he just laughed out loud.

"Oh, it's still so much fun to kid you around Hino." He was still chuckling.

"Not funny, Etou." I crossed my arms across my chest and shot him a deadly glare.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, I'm not speaking anymore Italian but man, you need to learn some if you want to live here."

I frowned, he was right. "I know, I'm trying to get classes this weekend and a job so I can earn my own money around here."

"Hmm, that's nice but tell me Hino, what's a nice girl like you doing so early in the morning?" He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I know I've felt intimidated by that look before and right now, I think I still am.

"I'm trying to find the garden."

His eyes narrowed at me, "It's all the way to the other side." he pointed his finger behind him, "I just went there awhile ago."

"Thanks." I said with a bit of acid in my voice and walked past him.

"Wait," he called out to me and I stopped to look at him, "At least let me take you there."

My eyes widened, "_You_ take _me?_" I raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

This just made him annoyed, "It's really far from this place, trust me this place is not like the places in Japan. The campus around here is very wide and open so you might get lost."

"Is this some sort of excuse?"

"No." he meant it.

"Okay, lead the way."

He made a face before he went at my side and we walked to the garden.

---

"So Hino, what brought you here? Took you quite awhile." Etou asked me while we continued to walk through a path going to the garden.

"Kaji-kun helped me, he offered me to go with him here and so I accepted. I wasn't able to go earlier cause I was out of funds to pay for everything." I lowered my head in shame, I sounded like I bribed Kaji-kun.

After a few minutes of silence, Etou spoke up. "What?! You were able to get Kaji to pay for you?! Man, why didn't I think of that? Well he wouldn't actually do that to me in the first place but wow, for him to do such a thing is rare."

"It's not rare!" I scoffed, "Kaji was just giving me a helping hand, he just wouldn't do that to you since you've caused him so much pain."

"And you don't think you have...?" Etou-kun shot me a short glance then looked away.

"What..?"

"Nothing."

"You're really annoying you know that? Even before."

"The feeling's mutual, kid."

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

Another few minutes of silence, this time I broke it.

"How was it? Going back here I mean."

"Boring. I think my tongue's a little twisted from all the Italian words. Learning it was far worse."

I giggled as I pictured Etou in class learning Italian language from a strict teacher, it was just ridiculous.

"Hey, I'm the only one around to make fun here."

"Oh are you? Let me guess, you missed me a lot didn't you?" I laughed out loud.

He nudged me but I dodged it, "Please! It was nice to hear some decent violin playing than yours!"

"Ahahahaha!" I just couldn't stop laughing. The picture was still in my mind.

I heard Etou harrumph and mutter, "Okay, maybe I did but that doesn't mean anything else."

I smiled at him, "Aw, I'm flattered."

He shot me a glare, "What I'm saying is, you needed me to teach you more than that Tsukimori guy."

"What makes you say that?"

"My skills are much better than his, plus I have more experience."

My laughter stopped short, I didn't know how to reply to that but I spoke up hesitantly, "Well...Tsukimori's music is different from yours in some ways but I can't really see which is better. ...I think you're both good. Definitely better than me." I can't believe I defended him, I ignored the urge to sigh. "Plus, you have taught me well. Each day that I spend with my family and friends, I learn something new."

I could feel Etou-kun's curious stare at me but I kept my eyes on the cement floor. "Well aren't you a softie?" he finally said.

"Am not."

"Kinda cute too."

"You're making fun of me." I accused him.

"Not at all."

"Okay, whatever." I decided to shut up before I exploded in anger but all of that melted away when I saw the beautiful garden that bloomed all kinds of roses, daises, orchids and so much more. The rising sun lit up it's rays against the lake that lay along the right side of the garden with fishes and waterlilies placed elegantly on the clear blue water. There were two benches for those who wanted to spend their time looking at the flowers or feeding the fishes, this is definitely my new hangout.

I was brought back to my senses when Etou-kun spoke up, "Don't take too long okay? We're going to have breakfast in two hours, exactly 9:00. Do you know your way back?"

"I'm fine, Etou-kun. Thanks for the help."

"Yeah well I owed you one too." he raised a hand up to big goodbye, _"pi tardi."_ (Later.)

I did a two finger salute at him and went back to the garden, I brought my violin out to keep my mind clear. I've been thinking too much lately.

And I hated the fact that I was mostly thinking about _him._

* * *

**Tsukimori's POV;**

_Last Night;_

_"What--are--you--doing--_here_?"_

_"Huh, I was going to ask the same thing."_

_Kaji stood in front of the door which led to my room which can also mean one thing; he was my roommate._

_"Damn it all, of all the people I could be roommates with--" I spoke through my clenched teeth, unable to finish my sentence._

_"--It had to be with me, well you are one lucky guy Tsukimori. It's nice to see you again too."_

_"Don't provoke me, Kaji."_

_"_Provoke?_" He scoffed, "Who said anything about provoking?! I'm doing my best not to infuriate you, you block of ice."_

_"Just mind your own business and maybe we won't have to waste time arguing."_

_"Fine." We both shot each other a glare and went to unpacking our belongings. I was almost relieved that the room was big enough and the two beds were well separated. Although there was only one bathroom and one balcony, that was the least of my problems._

_Why? Cause Kaji snores._

---

_Morning; 8:30 A.M._

I had just taken a shower and dressed up before heading to the cafeteria for our breakfast. Kaji had gone ahead of me and I didn't mind at all.

I wore a blue t-shirt under a white dress shirt, acid wash jeans and sneakers. I brought with me my violin case and headed to the main building's cafeteria. I saw both the regular and upper class students with their own group of friends. I went on to line up to get food while Miaka walked behind me.

"Good morning, Tsukimori." she smiled brightly as if nothing had happened between us.

"Morning."

"What're you getting?"

"A sandwich."

"Oh, I'm getting the same thing with hot choco."

"I see."

I ordered my food, paid for it and didn't bother to wait for Miaka anymore. But she caught up with me anyways.

"Don't you want me to eat with you?"

I faced her this time, "Aren't you even mad or something?"

She raised an eyebrow then chuckled, "No Tsukimori. I keep my word, I promise. I may not appear that way to you but we're still friends right?"

I didn't expect her to reply that way and I admit, I was relieved. I felt my lips form into a small smile, "Yes."

Miaka smiled and wrapped her hand around me arm as we walked out of the room, the last thing I saw were Hino's wide amber eyes staring at me.

**Kaji's POV;**

The _hell?_

"What a jerk." I muttered, didn't he notice that Hino was right here?!

"Why're you saying that? They're engaged!" Mia, who Hino introduced to me, exclaimed. "It's natural for them to be lovey-dovey."

"Mia, we don't even know if them that much. I know the engagement was official but aside from that, they're our classmates and their relationship is none of our business." Mary Petersen murmured quietly as she ate her food.

"Yeah you're right.."

"You girls gossip like old women." I muttered and they just shot me a glare.

"Hino? Are you okay?" Mary patted Hino's shoulder while she looked a little pale.

Her head shot up, "Ah, y-yes. I'm fine. Just a little startled too."

Mia's eyebrow pulled up at Hino, "I have a feeling you seem to know Tsukimori Len,"

"Oh. Well, I do...before."

"Is that so? How do you know Tsukimori Len?" Mia tilted her head to the side in curiousity; she was just like a kid.

"U-uhm...we studied in the same school, Seiso Academy in Japan. Kaji and I were in 2nd year in the General Education Department while Tsukimori was in 2nd year of the Music department in Seiso."

Mia giggled, "Were you guys friends? Or...something more--"

"Mia!" Mary shot a glare at Mia and Mia apologized, "Whoops."

When I looked at Hino, her cheeks blushed like they were tomatoes. Why did Mia even have to bring that up?

"But how did you learn how to play the violin even though you weren't in the music department?" Mary said, changing the subject.

"Ohh," Hino blinked and cleared her throat, "It was a...an interest of mine that became my passion. Then I was called to be one of the contestant for the concurs that time and I began to practice the violin more and more."

Mia and Mary's faces lit up in wonder and amazement, "That's so cool!" Mia giggled, "You must really love the violin that much."

Hino blushed and I smiled for her, "I do."

A sudden shriek that came from the speakers surrounded the cafeteria, the ringing sound irritated our ears.

_"Whoops,"_ A chuckle came out and then a sudden clear of throat, _"May all students proceed to their assigned classes immediately. No more delays people, we have no time to waste. Thank you."_

I stood up first, "We should probably get going, I don't want sir to get on our throats."

"You're right, let's go." Mia tugged Mary's hand as they began to fix their plates together, Mary looked at Hino. "You comin'?"

Hino seemed to hesitate, "I'll follow, I'm still kind of thirsty. See you guys in the music room."

"You too. Don't take too long." I said.

"I won't." she winked at me and walked away.

_'I'll follow, I'm still kind of_ thirsty_..'_

If she was, then why didn't she bring any glass?

"I'm...coming with her. You guys go ahead." I said as I dropped my plates and went after her. I knew something was wrong.

"Hey Kaji! What're--" but I barely heard her cause I was already out of the room.

**Kahoko's POV;**

Why am I so messed up? It's not like he heard me defend him earlier this morning or something? But why am I defending him in the first place? And why did I have to blush everytime he's mentioned.

I went to the fountain just around the back of the cafeteria and sat down. My minds so full of so many things, I couldn't quite think of them one by one. I thought everything would be okay by now but it seems as if it got worse...

Right then and there did I realize I started to tear, I touched my cheeks and they were damp with water. I bit my lip to keep from sobbing but I couldn't help it. I just broke down.

The picture of Miaka and Tsukimori was clear through my tears. The smile he gave her and the way he didn't even mind how she held his arm so intimately. And I was being stupid of even watching their little scene; they were engaged! It was natural!

My sobs came out more now and I just kept wiping my face till I was wiping with my shirt now. Ugh, I was such a mess.

"Hey, come here." a voice so familiar murmured right beside me that it startled me, but as it's arms helped me up and cradled me against it's chest, I felt all my worries fade away.

"Don't cry, Hino. You've got a whole room of students to blow their minds out with your skills!" he tried to cheer me up, good thing it worked. I giggled a bit and got my handkerchief to wipe all my tears; Kaji helped too. After, he cupped his hands on my cheeks and made me face him. "Can you go to class?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for coming, Kaji."

He smoothed my hair, "Of course, Hino. Why wouldn't I come? Is that the kind of guy you think I am?"

"'Course not, you're so much better. Excuse me." I pulled away from him to blow my nose, "Ah, there."

"Man, you're hilarious."

I made a face at him, "Come on, let's go. I bet everyone's wondering where we are."

_Hours later; 7:00 p.m._

Kaji-kun dropped me off the front entrance of the ladies' dormitory, "See you in the morning, kiddo."

"You too." I gave him a friendly hug and smiled. "Class was so much fun today."

"Tell me about it." he rolled his eyes, "Piece of cake."

I placed a mock punch on his arm, "Show-off."

"So are you."

I then remembered something, "Kaji-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You never told me who your roommate was."

"Uh..."

"Who is it? A famous idol maybe?"

Kaji suddenly threw his head back and laughed, "No, no. You got it all wrong."

I rolled my eyes at him, thinking he turned crazy or something. "Who is it?!"

"T-t-tsukimori."

I know I was supposed to be sorry for him or something but I ended up laughing with him, "Aw wow! I feel so sorry for you! Ahahaha!"

"Well too bad for him, I snore." that made us laugh even harder.

I had to hold Kaji's hand for support cause I thought I was going to explode from laughter. But in the end, everyday had to end even if we wished it wouldn't.

I was greeted by Mia and Mary inside the room and we even stayed up late for a little movie marathon, I loved my new friends but missed my old ones terribly. I would have to send them a postcard this weekend just to keep them updated.

I guess it was a good thing fate led me to see Kaji-kun again. He's my bestest friend ever.

I look up at the stars from my room balcony and thank whoever was out there for him. And for a great day.

* * *

And I hope you guys had a good day too. ;-)

Okay so I was supposed to make this longer and add another day but I just had so much to do. I'll leave you guys with this chapter since I might have to take some time off from .

Reviews are loved !


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I am so touched. All my reviewers always inspire me to become a better writer and you guys are just so heartwarming and terribly kind. I think I was a bit foolish for saying that because I should've known you guys are the best! Man, I literally teared up when you guys said that in your reviews and I can't imagine how blessed I am that you guys appreciate all the hardwork I've done to entertain you guys with my stories. I can't say much because words aren't enough to explain how much I cherish you guys. THANK YOU.

So I decided to update really really fast. Ahahaha=)) So here ya go.

I present to you the tenth chapter of Taking Chances.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV, Day 3 (Thursday)**

_4:00 P.M._

I think I'm more in military school than music class.

From practicing the violin for hours and hours, my arms started to ache, my back was stiff and my eyes felt sore from not getting enough sleep. Okay, maybe not really military school but I didn't even realize I started to feel a little stressful. I probably just needed a massage.

But I completely understood why I had all these back pains and numb muscles was, of course, because of spending a lot of time on the violin. I just wondered how all the prodigies got used to having their head always tilted to one side for several hours.

"Hino-san, please fix your posture." Anna, the sensei in our class, gave me her stern look. She wasn't like my professor back in Japan, Hikari-sensei was a very lively and enthusiastic sensei. She was the kind of person who didn't make me sleep during class. But neither did Anna because she always made me nervous and was usually the kind of teacher you didn't want to disappoint.

I was slouching in my seat so I had to square my shoulders--ouch--straighten my back--ouch--and raise my arms higher---ouch! I heard a few giggles from my other classmates but I saw Kaji give them a cold look.

Mrs. Anna walked towards me and tapped my back with her hand. And when I mean tap, I mean she didn't do it gently. I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain. "You have get used to it, Hino Kahoko. If you already fail to ignore the physical pain, you will have a harder time performing extremely long pieces. You must resist yourself and start to shape up."

I nodded and had to stay that way for another hour and a half. A week and half looked as if it would be a month longer.

---

So after class, I took the advice from Anna-sensei in shaping up. I was a bit out of form.

Mia was ecstatic to help me with my plan on working out, "Ahh, yes! I am so coming with you, look at me! I need to burn off some fat. Although there's not much workout equipment in the gyms around here, we can go run around campus. Oh Hino, you are a genius. I must admit, playing the flute is not all that easy especially if you have right timing on taking breaths. So yeah, I'm with you."

We both began to act like kids and jumped up and down in our room. "Ahahaha, thanks Mia. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Alright then, oh and by the way Hino."

"Yeah?"

"We're having a little sports event in about...20 minutes in the covered court on the second floor of our gym. Would you like to join us?"

My smile widened and I felt excited, it's been such a long time since I got into sports. "Count me in!"

---

I dressed up in a white plain shirt, black shorts, and rubber shoes with my hair tied neatly into a ponytail. I ran to Mia and Mary in the basketball court which was set up for a volleyball match--the net and all. They were also in sports attire. "Hey guys, so what're we playing?"

"Some kick-ass Volleyball." Mia said with a mischievous grin and she let out an evil laugh. Mary and I began to laugh after her.

"Yeah, it's boys versus girls. You in?" Mary grinned at me.

I grinned back, "Heck yeah."

There were three other girls who joined us, their names were Regina, Kayla, and Clarisse. As we stretched and warmed up, I saw the boys who were going against us and guess what?

Kaji's one of them. I knew it, he was the best at sports. He raised his eyebrows at me and had a smug smile on his face so I made a face at him in return.

"Well damn, that blonde dude is such a hottie." I heard one of the other girls, probably Clarisse, giggle. I winced a bit, _'Kaji's a really good-looking person but a _hottie_? Come _on_.' _I thought to myself.

"You guys--oh I mean girls--ready?" A guy with jet black hair yelled back at us and winked. What a flirt.

"Hell yeah ready Drake!" Regina yelled back. We saw all the other students gather as they took their seats on the benches on both sides of the court. One side was the girl's and the other side, the boy's. The battle of the sexes.

So after the coin toss, the girls were able to get the first serve. Mary was the one who volunteered to make the serve with a grin on her face. she got into position, tossed the ball high up the air and jumped to perform a jump serve, causing the ball to fly quickly over the net and into the boy's part of the court.

The guy named Drake, who was at the far back, ducked to make a forearm pass to Kaji. Kaji ran towards the ball and did an overhead pass to his teammate--I don't know his name---jumped as the ball fell towards him and swung it hard towards us.

I was going for a dig but was too late when the ball bounced to our court---score for the boys. The male population cheered for joy.

Regina helped me up and patted my back, "You did great, Hino. Not bad for a violinist."

I chuckled, "Thanks." and turned towards Kaji who exchanged highfives with his teammates and met my gaze; he stuck his tongue out at me.

My jaw popped open and my eyes narrowed, it just made him laugh harder.

"Hey Hino!" I heard Etou call out to me from the guy's bench. "I may be for the guy's team but kick his ass for me would ya?"

I gave him a thumbs-up. This was going to be one hell of a game.

**Tsukimori's POV;**

As I was about to head to the men's dormitory, I heard a loud noise--mostly people cheering--from the gym. Ah, I was told there was a mini sports event happening today. Mostly the newcomers were playing Volleyball but together with some upper class students.

I had second thoughts but my curiosity got the best of me so I walked all the way up the stairs and entered. I could hear the loud booming noise from up close and my ears felt like they were bleeding. _'I should be training right now.' _But my thoughts were interrupted when I saw Hino score one point for her team with a spike. _'Interesting. She's playing again.'_

It wasn't Hino's first time playing a Volleyball tournament, she had participated in three tournaments on her 4th year in Seiso Academy. She told me she wanted to try out some activities aside from music but that music was still her priority, I didn't stop her of course. Not with the huge smile she gave me. I had wished her good luck every time she played and hoped that she wouldn't be injured.

"Score for the ladies! Another one by Hino!" one of the students shouted through the megaphone and the girls cheered this time. Hino kept smiling and gave big highfives with her teammates.

For a second, my mind wandered back to the time when, every time she scored, Hino would look at me and wink. I would smile back at her and be proud for her. And after that short flashback, I came back to reality and realized it was timeout and Hino saw me.

I stood there in front of the door, frozen. _'Crap, what do I do?'_

Hino raised an eyebrow at me. I took a short breath and felt my lips form into a small smile and my eyes soften as they stared back at Hino's.

'Good luck, Hino.' I mouthed three words for her and turned to leave the gymnasium. I just hoped, with all my heart, she would stay safe along the game. She probably didn't need me to watch her now. For four years, she didn't need me.

Right?

* * *

_7:30 P.M. Practice room the main building._

_Screech---_

"Ah," I jerked the bow from the strings after I heard that _horrible_ sound. _'What in the world...?'_

I placed my violin and bow on the table and sat down for awhile, my head rested on my hands. I let out a groan and ran a hand through my hair, this was the first time that's happened to me. I looked out the window and noticed the sunset would only last for a few more minutes until the sky would be pitch black. I had to go back to the dormitory or I'll be caught using the practice rooms beyond the allowed time.

I packed up my things and locked the door as I walked through the hallway. Then I noticed a shadow at the far end of the hallway, someone was there. I walked quickly to see who it was but by the time I got there, not a single person appeared.

Except for a piece of paper on the floor; It read, _'**Thanks.' **_in elegant script.

And I didn't need to know further who gave me this note but I couldn't help the wide smile that flashed across my face.

She had said thank you and that was all that needed to make my day.

* * *

**Normal POV;**

Kaji had found Hino walk out of the main building in the dark, _'What was she doing there?' _he thought and approached her. "Hey Hino."

"Hi." was her simple reply and a timid smile. She looked as if she was blushing.

"Did you uh...see something back there?"

Her head jerked up and her cheeks reddened even more, "N-n-no. I was just about to practice a little bit more but practicing hours are done."

"Then how come you don't have your violin?"

"Yeah...that too, I forgot it actually." she laughed but it was a shaky laugh and patted herself on the head, "Silly me!"

I raised my eyebrows at her, she wasn't very convincing. "Okay, okay. I'll let you off this time but next time, tell me where you are. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, Kaji-kun. I'm completely capable of myself, don't strain yourself too much on me." she patted my arm, "Okay? Promise?"

I felt my eyes tighten a bit, "Yeah. Okay."

Hino looked a little worried at me but I shook my head, "You're right, I shouldn't think too much. You're independent, right?"

"It's true." she grinned and all my doubts melted away. I ruffled her hair despite her protest.

"See you in the morning."

She pushed my hand away, "Yeah, if you don't do that again."

"No way." I chuckled.

"Okay! Okay! Night!" she ran past me and waved goodbye as she entered her dormitory. I smiled when she was already gone and headed to my dormitory where grumpy lives. Ugh.

---

**Tsukimori and Kaji's room; Kaji's POV**_  
_

I was the first one to enter the room and I took the advantage of using the tv. That block of ice better not get back soon. Whoops, too late.

The door slammed open and grumpy entered looking...not so grumpy. He placed his violin case on his drawer and entered the bathroom, I could hear the water coming from the shower. What a weird guy.

I went back to my show and noticed it was almost lights out; I turned off the television set and walked to the bathroom door and knocked;

"Move a little faster would you?"

"I just got here." he replied back.

"Well you better be quick cause I need a shower too and there's only one bathroom in this room."

"Then go to the garden and take a bath from the sprinkler."

"Haha, very funny ice man. Your humor hasn't improved one bit."

"It's not about my sense of humor but you invading my privacy."

I scoffed, I guess I had no other choice but to wait. I laid back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling while chanting, "Why oh why did I have to be roommates with him? Why oh why oh why..." til I heard the shower cut off.

"There you go." he mumbled, already dressed in his pajamas, when he walked out of the bathroom and landed on his bed. He covered himself under the blankets, turned his back on me and the next thing I know he was fast asleep.

I got my towel and clothes--no I don't change outside the bathroom, what if ice prince here suddenly wakes and sees that I'm half-naked? Not a good idea--and took a quick shower before going to sleep.

There was only one week and five days left before selection was over.

* * *

I know this chapter is probably shorter than my usual ones but at least there was at least something nice that happened between Tsukimori and Hino. I like it that he's so happy even with that simple note she left for him, AY CARAMBA. SO CHEESY.

So thanks for reading and please review. You know I'd never get tired of hearing from you guys and your advice for me. I'm all ears.

Til the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	11. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: **In this chapter, I recommend that you guys listen to _**We'll Be A Dream**_ by _**We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato**_. Cause there'll be lot's of flashbacks happening in this chapter. Old characters are mentioned and some events are mentioned as well.

And I was so excited to write this for all of you guys, so please don't read this yet until you've downloaded the song. Listen to it while you read this, please. I promise you that you'll have a better visual and it gets you in the mood. It sure did to me. You could even listen to it on repeat, hehehe.

Thank you.

P.S. This is called a bonus chapter and not chapter eleven because it's kind of really just a flashback so that our other beloved la corda characters get some spotlight. Chapter eleven is still being worked on and it's kind of a long chapter so it'll take some time. ;-)

* * *

**Kahoko's POV; Day four (Friday)  
**

It was 7:00 in the morning and the sun was rising, the yellow color blending with the light blue sky. I was wide awake and decided to start the day early with a walk around the open field. I had replaced my pj's with simple clothes and a jacket, it was always cold in the morning.

As I was walking around, the only thing I listened to were the sounds of my footsteps brushing against the soft grass but my mind was somewhere else. Somewhere my memories stayed and I drowned back to the good days where life was still all about an 18-year-old girl growing up.

All my old friends; I could picture their faces as if they were walking with me now. The smiles on their faces and how we'd laugh about anything.

How Hihara-kun was always the one to put a smile on my face, there was never a dull day with him around. I remembered when we would hangout and spend days eating sweet desserts in our favorite cake shop. How I didn't mind telling him my most embarrassing moments when I was a kid and how I used to think clouds were cotton candy and they looked so yummy. How he would always mix french fries with ice cream and I copied him. And how he called me Kaho-chan and wave at me and how much I loved the music his trumpet created; it was just so enlightening.

And now I terribly missed the cheerful mood he always gave me. Nowadays, I felt gloomy and I barely had time to eat cake. I was always at work, mostly working overtime, and I couldn't quite seem to plan my schedule right.

But I always knew that Hihara is living a very happy life now. He's teaching at Seiso in the orchestra club where he used to join when he was a student in the music department. All his students liked him, which wasn't a surprise knowing that he's very likable.

Even Fuyumi and Shimizu, they were engaged! I was so happy for them! I can't wait to attend their wedding! To think they were the youngest in the group, they're the first ones to get married!

I remember when Shimizu was the kind of guy who you didn't know what exactly he was thinking since he was always sleepy and his mind seemed to wander off somewhere else. Although he seemed to look as if he didn't treasure music as much as his sleep, he is a very talented cello player. What people do not know about him is that he doesn't spend his entire free time sleeping, but often practices the cello for hours that he loses track of time and before he knows it, it's early in the morning. I was surprised to hear this from him and right then, I knew his dedication for music was immeasurable.

Fuyumi-chan was also a very talented musician majoring in the clarinet. She was a very shy and timid girl during her highschool years but now that she's grown up to know more people, she's outgrown that and became more independent and earned a lot of recognition for her performances both local and abroad. Nowadays, we would see her smile and laugh lots of times but amidst all her fame, she stayed humble and down-to-earth. I am the youngest in my family but she felt like a younger sister to me and I was always there for her when she needed me. Now, she can take care of herself and I've missed her so much it breaks me.

I have always cherished every moment I spent with them from the very first day.

And there was Yunoki-sempai, the only person who I have grown to know as the man who had two sides of himself. I've always had this hatred towards him but behind all his unruly actions, I've come to know that he actually did it so I would learn. He was still a friend towards me and we separated ways on good terms, he even apologized for everything which shocked me as well. Whenever I saw that mischievous glint in his eyes, I would begin to feel scared but by the time he graduated with Hihara-kun, there was a softness in his eyes I've never seen before. Although we haven't been in touch that much and the only way I could talk to him was Hihara, I've heard that he's doing well taking over the business his grandmother passed on to him. And he's still playing the flute which made me very happy that he didn't let go of music.

Then Tsuchiura-kun, as I think of him right now I feel very...safe. Safe, that's the word. He always took care of me and he seemed to be my second older brother. He was the first one I've ever come to be close with in the concours and I'm glad that I met him. There were some ups and downs that I shared with him especially the time when I told him I couldn't return the feelings he felt for me. That was when I felt so guilty, the man who had always been the most caring, the most thoughtful was now avoiding me every time I tried to approach him. It was just a week after when he talked to me and apologized for being stupid but I told him that he wasn't stupid at all and that it was all my fault. He gave me his heartwarming smile and told me that he was happy for me and Tsukimori and wished us well, I gave him a big hug and started to cry, saying that 'I'll remember you forever.' and he replied with four words, 'I still love you.'

We graduated and celebrated with all our friends, it seemed so long ago.

And now he's with Mizue-chan, they're inseparable now and I'm happy they got back together. He always took good care of her and Mizue supported him with her love. Tsuchiura is a soccer coach in Seiso Academy and Mizue is a manager in a hotel.

Mio, Nao and I have been the longest friends, they're the only ones who know me better than myself. The day we graduated, they were the first ones I hugged and we started to cry and everything just happened so fast. One day, we're in highschool the next, we're graduating and going into college. That day, I gave them each their own music box that had a dedication written to the both of them, it also played Canon. They began to tear again when they unwrapped their gifts and thanked me for everything. I simply stated that that's what friends are for.

Now Mio is an amimal trainer and runs her own clinic for all kinds of pets. Nao is a professional photographer for Amou-san's newspaper company.

During the end of graduation, Amou-san tried not to cry but when I told her how much she meant to me, she burst to tears and hugged me back. She took a picture of the both of us in her SLR and cried so more. I kept patting her back and said that it wasn't the end, we would all meet again. Amou-san promised that she'd be the first one to get an exclusive interview when I would become a famous violinist and I told her I'd wait for her to do so. She took pictures with the others and we even had a group picture during the grad party. It was very simple but it meant a lot to all of us. Amou-san is now a successful journalist and even runs her own newspaper company with her husband. Yes, Amou-san is married.

Kaji-kun approached me on graduation day, thanking me for bringing music back to him and giving him a new chance at playing the viola. He hugged me and this time, I didn't mind, I hugged him back. After we pulled away, he gave me one of his unique smiles and patted my head. He told me we'd meet again soon and I guess...we did. I've definitely changed the way I looked at him because he's helped me reach this far. Although we hadn't been that close before, we were definitely close now. I knew him better and I was glad I did.

Then my mind flickered through some other past events like, seeing Lili on graduation day, he just waved at me and winked until he disappeared. I would never forget him as well.

A different scene appeared in my head; The day when Tsukimori was going to tell me whether he's continue to go to Venice or not. It was a day before the graduation and I had visited him in his house a day before his departure.

_"Hino?" Tsukimori opened the gate and his golden eyes widdened at me. I waved a little._

_"Hi...Tsukimori-kun." I pursed my lips thinking that I shouldn't have come here._

_Tsukimori sighed, "Let me guess, you came here to ask me whether I'm going or not?"_

_I nodded slightly, still a bit embarrassed. "You guessed right." I laughed nervously._

_He raised an eyebrow, looked over his shoulder and closed the gate behind him. He pursed his lips before speaking, "I'm staying here."_

_My head snapped up, "Y-you are?" My lips turned into a big smile, "T-that's great! I-I'm mean, why?" 'Crap.'_

_"Why? I thought you'd be happy." he frowned._

_"No, Tsukimori-kun. I-I mean I _am _happy but...isn't it keeping you from your goal to pursue your solo career?"_

_Tsukimori looked up and spoke slowly, "Is it right for me...to rebel just once?"_

_I looked at him in disbelief. 'Rebel?!' "You--WHAT?!"_

_He looked back at me but his eyes looked amused for some reason, "I decided to spend some more time here. With you actually."_

_"Oh," I looked away from him, hesitating. "Really?"_

_"Of course, though it took me awhile to decide and my parents were talking sense out of me, my decision is final."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"How many times must you ask me?" he stepped forward until we were only inches apart, "I'm with you."_

_"Alright." _

_And the next thing I knew, his hands were holding my face and he leaned in closer to kiss me. He was my first kiss. And all that went through my head during that time was shock, happiness, him, him, and him._

_When we pulled away, I saw Tsukimori smile sweetly at me and stroked his thumb on my flushed cheek. "Venice can wait a little more."_

_"If you say so." I shurgged casually but smiled back at him. He held my hand tightly in his and our foreheads touched, our breaths touching our cheeks._

_"I love you." I murmured as I began to blush more. I had waited so long to tell him that.  
_

_Tsukimori's reaction was a happy one, his smile widened showing his teeth. He looked so unbearably handsome. "I love you more."_

I blinked and I was back at the painful present. Where for so many years I had not told him that.

But it felt good to thank him for what he did during the Volleyball tournament. To see his soft smile again.

I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the morning. Remembering every single moment in my life; both good and bad.

But I knew that there is happiness ahead of bitterness.

_Durch Leiden Fruede._

* * *

Please leave a review. :-) I'm sorry that this was kind of a delay, I just wanted to mention the old characters and some LenXKaho sweetness. :-) I hope you all forgive me but the next chapter will surely have something. I keep my word. If I can. Hehehe.

I shall update soon but it depends since I'll be out this weekend for an out of town trip with meh family. ;-)

By the way, this isn't the end of day four so stay tuned! ;-) _  
_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Aha! I have updated!

P.S. Please let me fangurl for a moment.

OH MY GOOOD. I JUST SAW THE **NEW CORDA 3 IN PS2 !!!** AND CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP, IT'S SO PRETTY !!!!! ASDASD;FKLSJDFLSDFJSD;KF

AND OMG I SAW KAZUKI **25 **AND HE'S SO FRICKING HOT, OMGOGM I WANT TO JUST TAKE HIM FOR MYSELF (eh, what about Len?)

AND I ALSO SAW ETOU AT **22**, AHAHAAHAHAAHA AHAHHAAHHAHA OMGOGMOGMG THEY'RE ALSO HOT CHECK THIS SITE OUT SO YOU'LL KNOW WHAT NONSENSE I'M TALKING ABOUT it's http:// my - neoromance . com (just take out the spaces, copy the url and there ya go!)

if it doesn't work, just PM me for the site. I'm ol 12/5 ;)

THANK YOUUU.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV; Continuation of Day four (Friday)  
**

After the little flashback moment I had early this morning, I had jogged around the open field as Mia and I promised. When we were finished, we were terribly sore and hungry that our breakfast looked like a whole fiesta. How's that for working out, huh? Awesome? Not really.

"You guys are starting to creep me out, I knew this was a bad idea. You guys aren't even fat!" Kaji-kun put his hands on his face and shook his head as we were walking to class. "A bad, bad, _bad_ idea."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Hey! At least we're trying to keep fit, what're _you_ doing?"

His eyes widened,"Huh? Why point at me? At least I'm not being hard at myself! Geez, really now." he frowned and looked away.

"Hey, come on, today's a nice day and we're supposed to enjoy today." Mary smiled to cheer us up but we just ignored her.

"Let's just get to class, okay?" Kaji muttered.

"I couldn't agree any better." I walked ahead of them, leaving Kaji behind.

I didn't like it when he acted that way and I hated it more that I had to be that way around him.

----

_Music room;_

"Class, please take your seats." Anna-sensei told us as we entered the room. Usually I sat beside Kaji but now, we sat in different places, away from each other.

It was still kind of hard to believe that I was one of the few selected to be in class together with other upper class students. There were only around six regular students in this class so it was a real privilege.

But since Kaji put me into a bad mood, I slouched in my seat. I was going to frown a lot today for sure.

"May I have everyone's attention? We're going to have a special activity for today."

Amidst my bad mood, I sat upright. "What special activity?"

Anna gave me a patient smile and my classmates giggled, 'Whoops.' "Let's wait for our guests, shall we?"

'What would guests be doing here? Is there some kind of contest?' I asked myself but as I saw the 'guests' entered the music room, I felt my heart skip a beat.

'What's Tsukimori doing here?' the grip on my table tightened as he stood with all his other classmates.

"May I introduce some of our finest students here in the selection camp, they were placed in a special class that's why they aren't your classmates for this year. But maybe if you improve a little bit more, you could catch up to them." I knew that Anna-sensei was very proud of them, particularly Tsukimori. "Do you have any idea why they are here today?"

Nobody bothered to answer.

"They are here to help you in your preparation for the contest that the camp will be having at the end of the semester. The last week of the semester specifically so you only have a few days to pick a piece for every round and you'll need lots of help."

Silence. So there is a contest that will be held at the end of this camp, I knew it. But how come they aren't going to be contestants?

"But there's only a few students who have volunteered so not all of you will have a chance at the competition, we have deliberated which students are going to be contestant this year and we will now announce who those people are."

'Oh. My. God. It was like the concours all over again.'

I turned to Mia beside me, "Are the newcomers going to be selected as well?"

"Hmm, from what I've heard, only a few are and if you get to be a contestant on your first year, you must be really good." she grinned but it turned into a slight frown, "But usually it's only for the upper class students. Not the regular."

"Oh, I see."

"You might be picked, Hino." she winked at me, "You're really good."

"Heh?"

Anna-sensei cleared her throat and I noticed she was staring at us, we kept quiet again. "As I was saying, there can only be up to nine contestants for this event...and the following are;"

"Giorgio Santiago, violinist." The black-haired man with olive skin stood up with a big grin on his face and stood in front. Everybody applauded for him, I guess he was quite popular on his first year. "Congratulations, Giorgio. Your partner is Regina Evans." The blonde woman, who played with us in the Volleyball tournament, went to stand beside him and they shook hands. They both played the violin.

"Man, that Regina girl sure is pretty. Nice body even." One of the guys behind me murmured to his seatmate and they continued to drowl over her. _Men_.

"Next, John Hoult, pianist." A tall, pale skinned American stood up in front, smiling. "You will be with Sawako-san." I saw Miaka Sawako smile at John and shook hands with him. I felt my eye twitch at the beautiful blonde woman. 'She really is pretty.' I thought to myself.

Other names were called such as Kaya Murray; Cello player, Michelle Williams; Pianist, Shoro Kyoya; Clarinet, Sean Stewart; Flute. And all their partners; Liam Tatum for Kaya, Amie Tioseco for Michelle, Yamamoto Ryuu for Shoro and Hanazono Megumi for Sean.

"Our next contestant is... Mia Matsunami; flute." OMG!

"Mia, congrats!" I patted her back and giggled more when I saw her eyes widen. "Go, go, go!"

"What...?" she shuffled to her feet and stood up, walking awkwardly in front with the others. The class laughed.

"Now, we only have two contestants left to announce. These people may surprise you."

Oh, I do hope so.

"Our next competitor is...Kaji Aoi; Viola. His partner is Matsuka Nami."

I looked over at Kaji and saw the shocked expression on his face, I could help but muffle my laughter. He looked so funny. 'Aw, he got in. Good for him.' and even though I was still kind of upset with him, I applauded for him. "Yay Kaji-kun!"

He thanked his other classmates and met my gaze, he smiled an apologetic smile and with the face I gave him, he knew I'd forgiven him.

"Last but certainly not least, our last competitor for this year is..."

Oh, please oh please oh please oh please...

"Hino Kahoko; Violin!"

Do my ears deceive me? OH MY HOLY ASDFGHJKL;

I stood up awkwardly, my legs felt like jello once I heard my name. My classmates clapped for me and even cheered out loud, I laughed and walked in front. But as I did, I heard the name of my partner whom I will be spending endless hours preparing, training, practicing for the competition.

And you do know who was left among the upper advanced students? I know you do. Don't play dumb.

"Her partner is Tsukimori Len."

Yeah, I might as well have winced the entire time he was beside me, standing tall compared to my height. I was definitely excited for this competition but now...I just don't know.

I was expecting him to say something like, 'Congratulations, Hino.' or 'You deserve it, you've worked hard enough to reach this far,' kind of comment but knowing him, he's unpredictable.

"I hope you'll cooperate with me this time, Hino." he muttered so low only I could have heard it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks." and continued to clap absentmindedly while cursing in my head.

Oh how can fate do this to me?!

---

It was the end of class and lunch break as well so I told Kaji and the others I'd follow them to the cafeteria. I was fixing my things and while everyone else got out of the music room, I was the last one. I casually put my violin case on my shoulder and locked the door behind me--

--to find Tsukimori standing, leaning on the wall in front of me. I gasped in surprise; "You scared me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to." he mumbled--I think mostly to himself--and stepped forward to reach his hand out towards me. "I'm looking forward to work with you."

I shook his hand, "Thanks, I guess you're going to tutor me again huh?" I said, trying to keep the conversation light; I forced a small smile.

"I guess so. Are you going to focus this time though?"

My mouth dropped open, I was completely _insulted!_ "Excuse _me?!_"

He frowned, "I'm serious."

"Yeah? Well, me too! And I was just about to kind of warm up to you until you said that! Don't you ever try to at least show some emotion rather than your stiffness or the way you react so indifferently about everything?"

"You've seen that side of me already, Hino."

Oh, now he did it. "Aw, come on! Don't even bring that up! This isn't supposed to be personal!"

"Just business?"

"Yeah!"

"Good." he said rather flatly, his eyes gave nothing away.

I exhaled deeply, "Mhm, great. Nice talking to you again. Bye." I turned on my heel to walk away from him before I began to infuriate more.

But I swore that I just saw Tsukimori smirk and look amused right when I turned around.

* * *

_Cafeteria; **Kaji's POV;**_

Mia, Mary and I waited for Hino in our table in the cafeteria when we saw her come in with a 'pissed-off' look on her face with her food tray which barely had any food. Was she still mad at me?

"You okay?" I asked when she sat beside Mia and Mary, across my seat. "Are you still angry from before?"

"Ugh!" she groaned, slamming the table. "I thank him for his little act of kindness just yesterday then now he acts as if nothing happened! God, one second I try to...to...see him as a good person but the next thing he ruins it! He ruins all his second chances, well, ho ho ho, he's not getting anymore." she chuckled darkly as she sipped her chocolate drink. "We'll see, oh, we'll see."

"You're starting to creep me out."

Hino narrowed her eyes at me, stuck her tongue out and went back to smashing her food into pieces.

Mia cleared her throat, "Hey you guys, Mary and I will just be going back to the dormitory. Congratulations again to you both!" Mia hugged the both of us and I patted her back. "Same to you, Mia. We'll have to go against each other from now on huh?" I gave her a mischievous grin.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Not really, you weirdo. Just during the competition but let me warn you, I may be your friend but when in comes to these stuff, I won't be letting you get a single chance out of me."

"Bring it on."

Mary sighed and dragged her friend out of the cafeteria, "Okay, okay. See ya Hino and Kaji! Good luck by the way!"

**_Kahoko's POV;_**

So as Mia and Mary left, Kaji stayed put. I know he was just being a friend and all but sometimes I just wish he would give me some space.

"Hey Kaji, you can go on ahead you know?" I said without looking at him.

"I'm okay here." he replied stubbornly. What was he up to?

"You don't seem _okay_. Come on, I know you're pissed off 'cause of me so why bother waiting?" I said right when I splashed some food on my face. "Dammit."

Kaji stood up with his food tray and exhaled deeply, "I was just being a friend to you, Hino. But if I was such a bother to you, you could've just told me and I would be out of your hair." The chair squeaked annoyingly when Kaji pulled it back and turned to walk away without even saying goodbye.

"Ugh, dammit!" I muttered, mostly to myself, as I walked back, separating from Kaji.

* * * * *

_Normal POV;_

Tsukimori was about to enter the cafeteria to get a snack when Hino suddenly hit his shoulder. "Hey--"

Hino looked upset and continued to walk quickly as her fists clenched and unclenched. She didn't even glance at Tsukimori since her eyes were set in front of her, her lips formed into a straight line.

"What...?" Tsukimori raised an eyebrow at her direction then shook his head and proceeded to the cafeteria. Though he couldn't help wondering what would have made Hino so upset other than him.

* * * * *

Kaji ended up in the open field and kneeled to take a breath. He was sweating so much so he wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie and collapsed unto the grass.

_'Man, that was stupid of me.'_ he muttered in his mind and reached out to pluck some grass out of the soil. _'Why did I even get mad in the first place? It was my fault.'_

"Heads up!" someone shouted from afar and Kaji heard the kick of a ball from behind him. So did he feel the hard smack of a soccer ball hit him right on the face.

"_OUCH!_" Kaji covered his face in pain and fell flat on the ground, cursing under his breath. "Who did that?!"

Kaji heard footsteps walk closer and closer until he heard a familiar chuckle, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

_'Oh, no. I think my headache's gonna get worse.' _"What do you want, Etou? And why the hell did you have to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Etou shurgged casually and tucked the soccer ball between his arm and hip. "I thought there was a giant lump on the field."

"You kicked the ball on my face! What kind of person are you---"

"I'm kidding! I'm sorry okay? Let's get you to the clinic." He swung Kaji's arm around his shoulders and brought him to his feet. "Even without this, your face would still be a mess..."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

_Clinic;_

The nurse gave Kaji ice for the bruise that Etou gave him and laid down on a bed, _"Grazie."_ (Thank you.)

_"Nessun problema."_ she replied with a smile and turned towards Etou with a frown,_ "Si prega di fare attenzione la prossima volta" _(Please be careful next time.) and walked back to help the other patients.

Kaji smirked as he gently placed the ice on his forehead, "Tell me, why did you even try to kill me?"

"It was an accident for the last time." Etou crossed his arms and frowned. "I saw your little scene with Hino in the canteen. What did you do this time, my friend?"

"Oh..." Kaji had planned to apologize to Hino earlier if he hadn't been hit by the stupid ball. "I provoked her."

"Did you tease her or something? About her weight maybe?"

"How do you even know _that?_"

"I see her and that Mia girl jogging around early in the morning. So, you did tease her about that. Man, you're harsh."

"It was meant to be a joke." I muttered.

"Well it sure wasn't funny to her."

I sighed. Guilt was already making me feel worse, "You're right. I should probably go--ouch!" I stood up but the throbbing pain on my forehead made me dizzy and I fell back on the pillows. "You really did it this time, Etou."

"It was the _baall_."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

He patted my shoulder and leaned on the wall, "Go apologize to her tonight. The romantic way."

"What nonsense are you talking about now?"

He scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm already helping you yet you complain, look, just go to her dormitory, throw a few pebbles by her window Romeo style and apologize to her."

"I'll disturb her sleep. I'll do it in the morning."

"No dude," Etou shook his head disapprovingly, "This is your only chance. I bet you you're going to say something more than just an apology." and surprisingly, he winked at me.

_'...did he know me that much?' _"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know the way you feel about her and if I were you, I wouldn't let any opportunity go to waste. Isn't that your motto in life or something?"

I chuckled, least now he was talking sense. "Hmm, you're not so bad after all. Okay, I'll do that then--" I began to sit up but Etou just pushed me back down.

"Rest first!" he frowned, "I wouldn't want you fainting right after you talk to her!"

"Oh, right."

* * * * *

**_Kahoko's POV;_**

"Hey Hino, you want some chocolates?"

"I'm fine Mary, thank you."

It was already 9:00 in the evening and I still hadn't talked to Kaji. My anger eventually evaporated and I began to feel a little uneasy and worried that I might have been overboard at the canteen.

"WHYYYY AM I SO AAAAAAAAAAAH~" I buried my face into a pillow and screamed in Japanese. I could feel my face heat up and feel steam come out of my ears...literally.

"Hino, are you okay?" Mia approached me and patted my back. "I'm sure Kaji-kun will forgive you...oh, there he is now."

"Huh?"

"Over there!" she pointed towards the window and I jumped off the bed to see. Kaji was right outside the dormitory with a big smile on his face...and a bandage over his forehead."Oh my goodness, what happened to him?"

"Probably tried to torture himself over upsetting Hino." Mary giggled and I threw a pillow over at her.

"Go to him, Hino! You won't let him out on the cold all alone right?"

"No...but are you sure it's okay?"

"We'll cover up for you." they both winked and pushed me out the door. "Good luck!"

---

I walked out the door quietly and carefully so that I wouldn't attract any attention from the nearby dormitory of the teachers. I wore my jacket and slip-on sneakers to meet Kaji outside.

I saw him right where he was and met my gaze. He smiled warmly, as if we didn't have an arguement today. "Hello."

"Hi. What're you doing so late outside? It's late."

"I wanted to apologize."

"I forgive you." I chuckled and smiled, "Now go back to your dorm before you catch a cold!"

"I'm not done yet, I have to tell you something."

"Oh, what is it?"

Kaji looked around and looked up to the window of our room, I followed his gaze and saw that Mia and Mary were watching us. "Maybe not here. Come on, I'll bring you somewhere warm where we can talk." he walked over to me to hold my hand as he led the way to...whatever.

"Where're we going Kaji? It's dark."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I just need...to tell you something."

I stopped walking and tugged at his hand, "Then we'll come back?"

He looked over at me and winked, "Of course."

"Okay then." I murmured as I followed him into wherever we were heading to but I let him cause I knew he was the only person who I trusted the most with my life.

* * *

And you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what Kaji's going to tell Hino. But I bet you already have a clue what it is. ;-)

Sorry for the long wait, I just had this thingy where...well it's a long story.

Please leave a review ! :-)


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Updated~ Here's your 12th chapter. ;-)

_I can fix up your broken heart_  
_ I can give you a brand new start_  
_ I can make you believe, _  
_ I just wanna set one girl free to fall_  
_ She's free to fall_  
_ With me_

_-- One less lonely girl; Justin Bieber  
_

I just love that song. :)_  
_

* * *

**Kahoko's POV;**

It seemed as if half an hour has passed by since we left the dormitory and yet, we were still walking towards nowhere.

"Kaji, how long more...?"

"We're almost there."

I just let him drag me by my hand and tried to keep my eyes open. It was pitch dark and the moon was our only guiding light.

"We're here."

I looked up ahead of me and realized that we had walked all the way to the garden. The flowers swayed with the wind and their colors blended with the silvery moonlight.

I followed Kaji to the garden and watched as he stood by the pond, his back faced towards me. I walked slowly and carefully curiously. I took a deep breath, "Kaji? Did you want to say something?"

It took him a few seconds but he looked over his shoulder and back to the pond, "Yeah," he murmured softly, "Just give me a minute."

I waited and even counted to a minute or two. I decided to make the first move. "I-I'm sorry." I sighed, "I should've known you were just trying to cheer me up from my bad mood. I'm sorry it led me to hurt you back there, you know I'd always want your company." I laughed but it had an edge to it.

Kaji turned to face me with his hand in his pockets, "Are you sure? Always?"

My eyebrows pulled together for a second in confusion then I smiled, "Of course, you're my best friend Kaji. I owe you a lot."

Kaji looked away from my gaze and turned to the ground, he seemed to hesitate when he opened his mouth to speak slowly, "What if...I didn't take you with me to Venice, would you still consider me as your friend?"

I laughed out loud--how ridiculous it sounded--but Kaji was serious so I kept quiet, "You've always been my friend even before all this. I would've still found a way to see you even if we didn't go to Venice. There's always a way."

Kaji raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yes. Now, why are you asking these ridiculous questions? Let's go back, Kaji. We need to sleep." I held his hand and turned to pull him with me but he stayed put.

"I'm not yet done, Hino." his face was softer now as he shook his head.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest, "Oh just spit it out, Kaji-kun."

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, he spoke without looking at me. "Please be honest about your reaction when I tell you...what I'm about to tell you. No second thoughts, just tell me what you think."

"Okay." I said a little impatiently.

Kaji took another deep breath and stepped closer to hold both of my hands. He opened his eyes and revealed the softness in his eyes, I was stilled in silence once they stared back at me. He spoke slowly.

"Hino Kahoko, ever since the day I heard you play in that park in Japan, you have captured me; heart and soul. You put such an impact on me that I was determined to find out who you were and to know you more. And that day when I realized you were just a simple, loving and happy student in Seiso, there was not a doubt in my mind that I needed to be with you. You helped me find my way in life, to know who I am and how music meant to me. I would've done anything for you, anything at all just to let you know that you mean a lot to me. But Hino, even though you may see me merely as your friend, I see you as someone who I am utterly in love with. Not only with your moving music but with the way you love so wholeheartedly."

He paused for awhile to see my reaction so far but I didn't even know what my face gave away. I was as still as a statue.

"I was about to confess to you sooner but I was already too late; You chose Tsukimori. I admit, I was a little taken back--no not little--I was hurt that it took me a couple of days to even talk to you again. But you didn't change at all not even with the way you acted around me. During graduation, you said such sweet words to me and I grasped the fact that I was still in your heart somehow. When I saw you once again in Shimizu's place, you looked incredible." he chuckled and I knew he was playing it all back in his mind, I was lost in these thoughts as well. "You didn't change though, sure you were more mature but you still had that innocence in you. I was surprised you weren't out there in the world playing your heart out with your violin, so as soon as I knew you needed help, I gave you my full attention and so far, I haven't felt so happy in a long time."

He then turned serious, the warmth in his hands was so overpowering. "I know that--that you're going through a lot now with...him. And I don't want to mention him right now, not even close. But I just want to get one thing straight--Hino, I have fallen in love with you and I'll do anything in my power to make you mine. I promise that you won't feel any pain, I'd never give you the kind of pain that he made you suffer. I'll only be here by your side as I always have been but if you allow me, I'll give you the best that I can give to you and that is my heart."

I held his hands tighter, "Kaji-kun..." I tried to speak but his eyes were just so intimidating that I was frozen. "I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. Not yet at least, I can wait." He moved closer to lean his forehead on mine slowly, "But I can't wait forever."

I didn't notice until a few seconds later that he was leaning in closer to me. He was going to kiss me.

_'No!' _I screamed in my head as our lips touched._  
_

I tried to pull away from his grasp but I started to feel his emotions and the way he felt about me. His love. It was so soft, warm and gentle against me. It was driving me insane. The way I was glued to him felt natural, just like the way we had been these past weeks. Natural.

I was finally able to speak when he broke away but continued to move down to my neck, "Kaji-kun...not now..." but he didn't stop. He kept muttering my name over and over. After what felt like hours, he had enough and pulled away from me. He buried his face in my hair and wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew he was happy but I was just the slightest bit of annoyed.

"At least you know how I feel now." he kissed the top of my head.

"Mhm, are you done yet?"

"Yeah..."

And once I had my chance, I got out of his hold and ran away as fast as I could. I ignored Kaji's protest and I knew he'd go after me, I increased my speed.

"--oof!" I tripped and rolled that it took the breath out of me. I crumpled on the grass, clutching my leg in pain. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Hino! Are you alright?" he ran towards me and kneeled before me, his hands smoothening my hair out of my face. "You hurt yourself."

"I did not!"

"Don't move too much," I could feel his arms around me, slowly carrying me close to his chest. "I'll have to bring you to the clinic..." then he muttered something else but I couldn't quite hear it.

I wriggled out of his hold, "S-stop it. I want to go back to my room, let--me--go."

Kaji stopped then raised his eyebrow, "Fine then." he helped me to my feet and I tried to stand up. All of a sudden, my entire left leg was aching terribly and I fell but Kaji got me just in time. "You see?" he smirked as we began to head to the clinic.

"I'll let you off for now but just because you're only trying to keep me alive not to sweep me off my feet or something."

"Could I do both?"

"Knock it off." I snapped. "I...I can't think right now."

Kaji chuckled and misinterpreted it as a joke, "Must be my charm."

"Go hit yourself in the head." I crossed my arms on my chest, refusing to hold on to him but he let me. I guess he was just happy he was able to kiss me.

"I still don't forgive you for stealing a kiss." I muttered darkly, adding acid to my voice.

But for some reason, I couldn't get the smile off his face. "I don't mind. Sleep Hino."

Before I could protest more, I felt my eyelids drop and I drifted to sleep.

* * * * *

_**Day five; Saturday.**_

"Mhm..."

"Hino."

"...what?"

"Wake up."

I blinked twice, my blurry eyesight was getting clearer, and I observed a light bluish color in front of me mixed with gold. I blinked more and I realized it was Tsukimori. "...huh."

He frowned, "Of all the days, Hino, you had to injure yourself on the first day of practice."

"_Accident_."

"That's no excuse."

"You sound like my dad."

He tapped my hand gently and walked out of the room, "I'll be waiting outside."

I didn't bother to reply but I had a hard time sitting up, my leg was still aching but it hurt less now. The nurse said I just bruised my leg so there were no serious injuries. I was able to stand up with my knee bandaged and I saw that Tsukimori was still there, frowning.

"Did you know that if you frown a lot, you age more?"

He ignored my little comment, "We've wasted enough time already, let's get going."

"Okay." I followed right behind him and we headed to the practice rooms. Today was officially the start of our competition.

* * *

Okay, I'm really sorry that this is a lame chapter. My brain isn't working well but I finished the confession of Kaji and I'm really happy I was able to finally post a new chapter ! Woohoo !!!

oh and guess what I found? The short and long trailer of Kiniro No Corda 3 in Japanese. Hehehe here it is.

http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v= O2hoaNp2wSM

If someone can translate it for me, I'd love that. ;'3

Please leave a review !


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey guys, I am so stoked right now cause I just GRADUATED. YES YOU HEARD ME, I AM OFFICIALLY IN HIGHSCHOOL.

AND THAT- LADIES AND GENTLEMEN - IS VERY SCARYYY. :o

Anyways back to the story;

It's summer and what does that mean ?!

_FASTER_ UPDATES ON THIS AWESOME--KIDDING---FANFIC. OH _YESSSSSSS_

And I love you guys so much and your reviews, I need to know your opinions. :) So keep 'em comin !

* * *

_**Continuation of day five; Saturday/ Kahoko's POV;  
**_

"Again."

_Screeeeeeee---_

"Again."

"But Tsukimori--"

"_Again_."

I sighed, "Fine."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to ignore the stiffness in my neck, the ache in my arms and even my wounded knee. I leaned my chin on the chinrest, relaxed my arms and let my music sing through my fingers and pass on unto the violin. I glanced at Tsukimori, who was accompanying me in piano, but I knew he was listening to my tune as well. The piece that Tsukimori had chosen for me was _Meditation from Thaïs_ by Jules Massenet and I have been practicing it now for two hours. It was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon and we were in practice room 103.

After I slept in the clinic when I fell down and bruised my knee that night with Kaji, Tsukimori came to pick me up. I haven't seen Kaji yet but I was wondering where he was...I couldn't get what happened last night off my head and I tried not to think about it since I was with Tsukimori right now. That would be a very awkward thing to mention to him.

I closed my eyes once more and just let myself go with the music. Little by little, I felt the pain fade away and I began to smile. It was involuntary; my mood would always adjust to the piece I was playing. I've also noticed a few improvements in myself, I could carry notes easily now and the pain was bearable as I got used to it. It was easier for me to remember the notes and to just combine with the music. Kaji said so but I wanted to know what Tsukimori thought.

It was a bit surreal to be with him now after all that we've been through and even the current situation we were in. But as much as I still had a grudge against him, I let it go for now since it was the competition that was on my mind not my personal life. As I have said, this was all business and nothing personal.

My fingers continued to move until the last few notes and I ended better than my last few tries, I exhaled. "How was it?"

Tsukimori nodded, "Better. You see, Hino? You just have to believe in yourself." The way he looked at me just now brought blood to my cheeks.

I cleared my throat and looked away from his gaze, "Uh, yeah. Thanks." I put my violin back in it's case but did not close it, "I'll just go drink first. I'm thirsty."

"Quickly, please."

"Alright, alright."

* * * * * *

_**Tsukimori's POV;**_

"Alright, alright." she sighed and shut the door behind her. I sighed as well and got up from my seat to clean my violin_**. **'I should just stop being a jerk to her.'_

But what who am I kidding? She'll never forgive me. She's all stiff around me and that makes me miss her cheerful happy self terribly. How she calls my name before was definitely different from the way she addressed me now. Everything changed between us.

I felt my hand clench into a fist as my heart began to split into two. It would never be the same anymore, I blew it.

_Ring---ring!_

My cellphone was ringing and I saw Miaka's name flash across the LCD screen, I clicked the 'answer' button. "What do you want Miaka?"

"Tsukimori," she sighed my name, "How's your practice so far? Don't think that I'm spying or anything okay?" she giggled.

"No, not at all. Well, our practice is progressing. Hino's a wonderful performer."

"You don't say so, eh? Well, it's only between you and me Tsukimori."

"Don't tease me, Miaka. This is a competition so save your words for your performance." I was getting tired of her efforts of trying to start up a conversation.

"Ah, stingy. Okay then, John's back from his break. See you later?"

"I'm too busy. Some other time."

"Oh." she sighed, "Kay, bye."

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut just as Hino got back inside with a small smile on her face. Ah, her smile.

"Ready?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Why the sudden enthusiasm?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. By the way, this is a nice piece you've selected."

"It's nothing. It all depends on your technique which makes the piece sound good."

"...you haven't learned, have you?" she looked up at me through her eyelashes. I blinked, lost by her stare.

"I-I'm sorry - what?"

"I _said_, you haven't learned have you?"

I crossed my arms on my chest, "Learned what, Hino-san?"

"That it's not all about technique, Tsukimori." she sat down on a chair and laid her fingers on the piano keys and started to play random notes which--even though they did not sound harmonized at all--sounded happy and light. "But the emotions, the message you're trying to show over your music. After all these years, you still haven't grasped that? I think _I_ should be teaching you."

I gave her a disapproving look, "I have learned enough Hino."

She raised a finger to stop me, "Just not the important things." she swayed her finger side to side.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Alright, can we continue now?"

"Of course." she got her violin and smiled, "From the top?"

I nodded, feeling a much better now. "From the top."

* * * * *

**_Kaji's POV;_**

I just headed to the clinic and Hino wasn't there. Where'd she go?

"_Uhm_, _Mi scusi_? Hino Kahoko,_ il paziente che è stato proprio qui_, _Qualcuno a prenderla?_" (Uhm, excuse me? Hino Kahoko, the patient that was just here, did anybody pick her up?) I asked the nurse and she replied with a friendly smile, "_Ah, si. Che il giovane di nome _Tsukimori_, il violinista _." (Ah, yes. The young man named Tsukimori, the violinist.)

"Oh." _Tsukimori_ got her?! "_Grazie_." (Thank you.)

"_Di niente_." (You're welcome.)

I walked out the door quickly and headed to the practice rooms to look for Hino, they were probably rehearsing their piece now. But just when I turned right around the corner, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ahh--" she blushed and bent down to get her books, I kneeled to help her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." I spoke in english hoping she would understand. I looked up and recognized the young lady, she was my partner for the competition; Matsuka Nami. She had black hair which was tied in a messy bun - her bangs covering her forehead - and green eyes. She had a very light skin color but her cheeks were covered with a lovely shade of pink, so were her lips. "Oh, Matsuka-san."

"Kaji-kun, I've been looking all over for you. We must be rehearsing now - " she stood up and held the music sheets to her chest, "I've already reserved a room for us, are you coming?"

I thought for a second and decided I needed as much time as I can get to be able to beat Tsukimori...but that meant Hino as well. "Sure, I am."

_'I won't quit anymore.'_

This was just a competition after all. And I'm certainly not giving up this time.

**4:50 P.M. Tsukimori's POV;**

"It's getting late. We'll practice again tomorrow, same time."

"Whatever you say, Tsukimori-kun."

!

"You called me..."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What? '-kun'? Of course I do, don't I always?" she rolled her eyes at me while she continued to put her violin neatly in it's case.

I didn't reply but I was certainly relieved. I took comfort in the fact that she would be calling me that way again, "See you then." I turned and opened the door to head back to the dorm...or maybe take a walk outside campus.

"Tsukimori-kun," Hino called me, "Would you like to eat some meat buns again?"

_'What?_' I looked back at her and saw her smiling, "I don't really want to be alone around the city and I think Kaji-kun is still rehearsing -" I frowned at the mention of his name. "Would you like to escort me? If I'm bothering you then it's fine. I'll go on my -"

I sighed, trying to mask my relief. "You've already brought it up and we still have some time, let's go."

She smiled at me and skipped at my side.

* * * *

"How long has it been since highschool?"

I looked down at Hino who gazed up at the orange sky, the light on her eyes made the crimson color more rich. It took me awhile to answer, "Around five years."

"That's a really really long time. Don't you ever wonder how Kanazawa-sensei or Ousaki-sensei are doing? They must be really old now."

I coughed to keep from chuckling, though I have wondered about that a few times. But the number of times that I've thought about them was much less than the several times Hino's been on my mind. "Sometimes but I'm sure they're doing well. They are capable of themselves."

Hino sighed once more and I noticed how often I've heard her do that these days, "I know they are. Ousaki-sensei won the music competition in Vienna, right?"

"Yes."

"And he's participating in another one?"

"Yes."

"Ah, good for him. He's a very talented violinist."

"It seems so."

There was a short pause, "Do you always talk like this? You're not much of a chatter?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"There's nothing really to discuss, Hino. You only brought me to escort you around to the store back to the palace."

"But you must have some stories to share, you've been around the world already." she sounded more excited than I had been, "That was quite life-changing, wasn't it?"

"If you say so."

She frowned and sighed once more but forced a small smile, "It must be nice to be famous and to be someone who people look up to."

Now she was confusing me, "What do you mean, Hino-san?"

"You know, back in highschool, I was always jealous of you. Even until now."

I hesitated but murmured softly, "You told me that."

"Yes, I remember. I was just checking if you do." she giggled and nodded back to the palace, "We should head back, it's getting dark."

And I didn't mind keeping up with her back to the palace gates.

---

As I was about to head back to the men's dormitory, Hino spoke up first. "Thank you for today, Tsukimori-kun!" her voice rang like a sweet melody, music to my ears.

My own reply was a simple nod, "Good night, Hino-san."

And I was happy that as I turned to walk to back to the dorm, she would not catch me smiling happily to myself.

* * *

And finally, one of those rare TsukiXHino moments. This chapter was supposed to be a little more cheesy but I thought it would make the story look rushed so well, the drama is not that evident here. Hino was supposed to mention something else but I decided to cut that too for the sake of the keeping the story in line. :-)

THANKS FOR ALL YER LOVELEH REVIEWS. I bow down to all of you ^:)^

Next chapter is still in the works so stay tuned ! :)

P.S. Try listening to the piece that Tsukimori and Hino will be playing for the first selection of the competition. Oh, and please give me some suggestions on pieces that the contestants will be performing. For example, a viola piece for Kaji or a piano piece for the pianists (All nine contestants are mentioned in chapter 11.)

I have a hard time looking for the right kind of musical pieces for all the contestants so I need your help, so thanks in advance !

:)


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So I'll skip a few days to the afternoon before the first selectioon! Weehee~

So far, summer is fun. I've been to my batch party and I'm making this fanfiction look like a blog. Anyways, ola summah. Please take care of me -bow-

Enjoy this chapter !

P.S. It is better if you guys listen to the pieces that are mentioned here. You would understand better the descriptions about their performances if you've heard the compositions. I wasn't able to really give a piece to each contestant but I did for the main characters such as Hino/Tsuki, Kaji/Matsuka, Mia/and her unmentioned partner and lastly Miaka/John.

* * *

_**Day eight; Tuesday. **_**Kahoko's POV;**

I entered the practice room - expecting Tsukimori to accuse me of being late once again - but to my surprise, he wasn't there and neither was his violin. _'Huh.'_ I looked around, scanned the place until I found a small folded note on the piano.

_'Hino, meet me outside the front gates. There is a car waiting, we need to get your dress ready. I'll explain everything later. L'_

"_What?!_" Tsukimori's getting me a dress?!

* * * *

_Tsukimori's POV;_

It was already past 1 o' clock and yet Hino hasn't arrived. I waited outside the palace grounds, leaning on my car thinking that I should've known to prepare earlier so as to not waste anytime but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Tsukimori - !" I saw her walk quickly past the gates with a furious expression on her face, I didn't understand why she had to be so upset. "What exactly is the meaning of this? Student mentor? Sure you are but you're not my stylist!" she was already red from yelling.

"You do not have to yell, Hino."

"_Yell?_ Who's yelling?!" her hands were fists now but all I did was stare at her, she took a deep breath and her skin color returned to normal. "Okay... okay. I'm good."

"I think you should be thankful that I'm doing a favor for you. We are not in Japan anymore and I doubt that you have enough money to buy the dresses here in Venice nor do I think you know the way going there. You have a lot to learn about here and I don't understand why I need to receive your unreasonable ranting."

She sighed and frowned, "You're right. I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun."she said in a gloomy manner and lowered her gaze to the ground.

I stiffened. I didn't mean to accuse her that badly, "It doesn't matter now. Just please get inside the car."

She looked up behind my shoulder and blinked twice, her eyes ogling at the black German sports car. "T-that's your car?" her voice was as soft as a whisper.

I sighed, "Yes now please just get inside and stop staring. This is merely a present my parents gave me."

This made her more uncomfortable, "P-p-p-present?"

"Inside." I pressed and she immediately followed. I got inside the driver's seat and ignited the car to life.

---

_Rialto Bridge;_

I had brought Hino to the Rialto Bridge where the most expensive shops and boutiques were found. I just wished Hino wouldn't freak out the way my mother and Miaka did when they visited this place.

But then again, when things were about Hino, I was always wrong.

"You're quiet." I muttered when I waited for her to start screaming. She looked up at me innocently.

"So I am. What's wrong with that?"

I shook my head, "You're unpredictable."

"Hey! Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both, always both."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can we please proceed? Just let me know which store you want to go to and we'll get whatever dress you want."

As we walked around, I couldn't quite keep my composure whenever we would pass each store. The light in Hino's eyes were just so amusing and the way she hesitantly fits every dress and the lovely blush on her cheeks when she would twist and turn to see how the dress fitted her. If I had my way, I would take her shopping everyday and I wouldn't grow tired at all.

Apparently some dresses were a bit too much for her and Hino wanted the simplest ones for her performance, so we finally found the right dress for her. It was a short, dark blue, sleeveless, V-necked dress with a black belt decorated with silver sequins wrapped around the waist. The dress was made of soft silk fabric and the skirt had dark blue chiffon layered on top of the skirt.

"So...?" Hino placed her hands behind her, revealing the small cleavage on her chest. To avoid being caught, I chose to look at her eyes, "It looks great on you. I think this is just right, what about you?"

She casually shrugged, "If you think it looks great than it looks great. Besides, I need to look good next to you on that stage. I'm sure you'll look quite charming during the competition." her smile was a smug, a friendly smile.

"We'll get that one then though I'm not so sure about what I'm wearing yet. You'll have to help me with that as well." I stared at her cautiously, trying to see her reaction.

"Hmm, okay then. I owe you one anyway, let's go!"

So after we bought her dress - and when I sneaked a peek at her ridiculous reaction of gawking at the price of the dress - we proceeded to the Men's store where I planned to show Hino the tux that I'd be wearing for the performance. I don't know why but I needed her opinion on it. Besides, I've never been more happier to have her back on my side but I can't erase the guilt I've been feeling to have her with me, even now.

So as I stepped out of the fitting room, I raised an eyebrow at her when her eyes widened. Her lips parted to speak, "Damn."

"Excuse me?" I must have heard her wrong.

"I-I mean, it looks...impressive. On. You. Yeah, yeah." she cleared her throat and I felt my lips twitch into a small smile, "That's the one."

I gave her a second look and turned back to the mirror, imagining myself beside Hino in her dark blue dress...

"I'll get this one then." I said to the salesman. I got back inside the fitting room, dressed up and bought the tuxedo.

Hino quietly came up to my side, peeking at the cash register. "You really don't mind the price at all?" her face looked stricken.

"Are you overwhelmed by it?"

She took a step back, "Of course! I am nothing but ordinary." she huffed and looked away at the shopping bag in disgust, "I'll be waiting outside..." she muttered something like 'spoiled brat' but I decided to ignore that and catch up with her outside.

I just couldn't wait to perform with her tomorrow morning.

* * * * *

Normal POV; Day nine - First selection - Wednesday.

Everybody was gathered in the La Fenice operahouse in Venice where the yearly competition is held. All the contestants are in the backstage while the operahouse in jampacked with students, teachers and guests who are about to witness one of the finest musicians in the world.

"Now we shall begin the event, all contestants will be called in certain order and will perform a piece with their student mentors. Our judges who are all from the selection camp and are teachers of the students."

~Ladies' waiting room~

Hino was already dressed in her blue dress with her hair slightly curled at the end with a silver headband placed neatly on her head. Her knees were wobbly not from her high heeled pumps but from being nervous. And not only because of the competition but the fact that Miaka was with her in the room right now.

_'Gah, she's here.'_ she looked behind her shoulder for a mere second then looked back at the mirror, seeing her reflection. Miaka was brushing her blonde hair while she chatted with the rest of the women in the room. _'I should stop looking at her, I feel like a freaking stalker.'_

"Hey you!" Mia showed out of nowhere and startled Hino, "Oops, sorry. Hihihi." The flutist wore a purple tube top with a black bubble skirt which made her look very chic and definitely cute. With her hair in a cute bob, Mia looked more like a 13-year-old than a woman in her early 20s.

"Forget that, don't you look adorable?" she giggled and made pinching motions with her left hand, "I just wanna pinch you!"

Mia rolled her eyes, "Ah not you too! I tried to look a little older with this outfit."

"Well don't, cause I love the way you are. Cute and youthful looking." Hino winked at her friend.

"Thank _you_ but you're just trying to distract me. There's someone outside who wants to see you, an old friend perhaps."

"Oh? Okay then, thanks Mia." Hino walked out the room to see who it was and to her surprise; It was Amou-san. "AAAAAAHHHH -"

"Sssssh!" Amou placed a finger at her lips to silence Hino but squealed as well. "To be honest, I'm not supposed to be here! I don't have the backstage pass thingy so I'll only be here for awhile and - damn girl, you look _gooood_."

"Ahahaha, thanks. But Amou-san, how did you get here?"

"Do you have to _ask?_ I am the queen of stealth."

All of a sudden Tsukimori appeared. "What are you doing here, Amou-san?"

"Ssssh, we're doing stealth!"*

I couldn't help but giggle along, Tsukimori stayed quiet. "I suggest you go back to your place before you get caught. I don't want to be involved in any trouble."

"Gee, cold as always eh? Tsukimori? I just wanted to see you guys - oh, and is it okay if I have a little interview?" Amou-san raised her eyebrows twice with a grin. She looked very funny.

"No.", "Sure!" Tsukimori and I both said at the same time.

"I was asking Hino, _Tsukimori_. I knew you'd say no, I'd never get anything out of you - so Hino, first question..."

Hino pursed her lips before speaking, "Uhm, maybe later Amou-san? We're going to start in awhile." Hino winked, "I'll answer all your questions later, is that a done deal?"

"I like the way you think Hino, missed you like hell sweetie. Take care and oh, you too Tsukimori." she waved - mostly to Hino - and left.

"Women." Tsukimori muttered but Hino heard it loud and clear.

"Good luck later, Tsukimori. I'll be looking forward to it." I waved at him and was about to open the door to the ladies' room when Miaka suddenly came out. "Oh, hello there."

_'Aw, crap.'_ "Hi." I tried to get out of her way inside the room when she blocked me. I looked up at her and realized she was smiling at me.

"I've met you before, Hino right? It's nice to see you again. I knew I recognized you when they were announcing the contestants, congratulations. Although you might need to watch out because John and I are seriously going to win this." her lips turned into a smirk then all of a sudden she laughed. I was just frozen in my place, I didn't even bother to look at Tsukimori.

There was an awkward silence.

"Gosh, I was kidding. Good luck!" she went to Tsukimori's side and planted a kiss on his cheek, "You too hun."

Tsukimori didn't say anything but went backstage with her, leaving me in the hallway alone.

Why do I even bother?

~Men's Room; Kaji's POV~

I was already dressed and ready for the competition but I still couldn't erase the numb feeling that I was going to perform after what had been such a long time. That was the problem, it had been so long that it would take me awhile to get used to it again.

"I can do this, I can do this..." I chanted over and over as I stared at myself in the mirror. I started to feel better each time but all that disappeared when the announcer spoke through the speakers.

_"Our first performer, Kaya Murray and Liam Tatum - who will accompany her in piano - will perform Schumann's Fantasie for Cello and Piano, Op. 73, first movement,"_

Once I heard Kaya's Cello playing, I walked out the door and saw Hino outside leaning on the wall right in front of the men's waiting room. Once she saw me, she smiled. "You nervous too?" her voice seemed vulnerable which I haven't heard it that way ever.

I took comfort in the fact that we were on the same page, "Yeah. Why, are you?"

She chuckled, "'Course I am."

"You look really pretty, Hino."

Her lips pulled up at one corner, "You don't look so half bad yourself, you ready?"

As much as I didn't want to mention him, I did. "Aren't you supposed to be with Tsukimori?"

She seemed to hesitate, "He's with Miaka. I didn't want to interfere with them."

I felt head reach up to my head, "Why that -"

Hino held up her hand, saying something I didn't expect she would. "Don't...don't get mad at him." she sighed, "We just don't understand him that much, we have no right to judge."

"_What?_ Do you even hear yourself, Hino? He hurt you and now you're telling me that he's your his _friend_ now?"

She shook her head, "It's complicated, I know but we mustn't jump to conclusions. I'm not saying... I'm over it. No, I'm not it's just that I decided to put it behind me for now. For the sake of my dreams, I'm not letting him get in the way."

"Oh," I misunderstood her. Of course I should've known, she was much smarter than that. "You're doing the right thing, Hino. Sorry that I misunderstood." I stepped closer to give her a hug but she walked away.

"We better go, it's almost your turn. You're second right?"

"Yeah."

"Then we better be there or else,"

"...yeah."

"Oh and Kaji,"

"Yes?"

"Good luck, okay?" she flashed her smile, the one and only smile that could light up only the darkest feelings inside of me. I grinned back at her and followed her upstairs where we would be rivals. Only during the competition at least.

But as long as she hasn't decided to forgive Tsukimori yet, I would keep fighting for her for as much as I can. No matter what.

Kaji's Performance;

_"Our second performer is Kaji Aoi and Matsuka Nami - who will be accompanying Kaji-kun in piano - will now perform Brahms Sonata for Viola and Piano in E-flat, Op. 120."_

There was silence in the theatre as we entered towards the front of the stage. The spotlight was on us for a moment and it gave chills to my spine. With my viola in hand and Matsuka-san right beside the piano, we bowed before the audience before going into position.

I glanced up at her as I raised my bow and the notes started to pour out of the viola and piano right before our ears. I was overwhelmed by the sudden emotions that came into me as I once again performed before a crowd. I had practiced with all my might and gave my all and in the end, it all paid up.

Memories came into my mind to the time when I was still a child and I was performing the violin back then. I excelled in sports, academics and other kinds of things except for music. I wasn't born in a family of musicians, but a family of doctors and governors so I guess music wasn't exactly in my blood.

But I was determined to change all that.

As the second half came in, I increased my tempo and decided to just let myself go into the piece. It was a beautiful piece, Brahms was one of my favorites to perform and I was glad that Matsuka-chan chose this for the first selection. I kept my eyes closed, imagining I was the only one in this stage and that there was only one person who was watching me. I dedicate this performance to her.

I could sense her, feel her gaze towards me as the music continued towards the end. The audience broke into applause and I broke into a smile. I bowed down again together with Matsuka Nami and walked backstage.

"Nice one bro," Sean - the second flutist in the competition - smirked and raised his hand for a highfive. I gave him one and nodded back at him, "Good luck out there." and he replied with a thank you before he went onstage with his student mentor, Hanazono Megumi.

Hino approached me and gave me a big hug, "You did it! I'm so proud of you!" she giggled and I hugged her back, swaying side-to-side.

"Thanks Hino. But I think you'll do a much better job than me." I smirked a little into Hino's hair when I noticed Tsukimori staring.

Hino pulled away and made a face, "We are rivals right now Kaji and rivals don't say those to each other. I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

I squeezed her tiny little waist and she pulled my hands away, "Don't tickle me, enemy. Go away enemy, it's almost my turn."

"Okay then, bye enemy." I chuckled, going along with the joke. If I had my way, I could've kept her in my arms just so she wouldn't go back to Tsukimori.

I felt Matsuka-chan pat my back, "Good job, Kaji. You looked really good up there. You had fun didn't you?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, lots of fun. It showed in my face huh?"

"Yeah, you looked like you were about to faint though."

"Gee, thanks."

"Ahahahaha."

Kahoko's POV;

It was the end of all the other contestants and the only ones left to perform were John and Me.

_"Our next performer is John Hoult who's student mentor is Sawako Miaka and he will perform __Beethoven's Sonata for piano No. 23 in F minor "Appassionata" Op. 57. Movement one."_

I watched as Miaka greet John good luck and as he walked onstage looking like a professional. Miaka looked confident for John who shared the same emotion as well, it was as if they had been performing music for such a long time. He bowed gracefully towards the audience and I knew he was already a crowd favorite. He stretched his fingers and for half a second, notes jumbled around the entire operahouse.

_Beethoven._ Now I knew how much this composer's music felt through John's performance. It was just so... strong.

It seemed as if the notes didn't make sense at all but you could feel the strong, passionate emotions from the piece. How loud and clear the notes followed each other and how John played it looked so effortless to him. His fingers moved as soft as feathers but quickly enough to hit the right keys just in time. I felt dizzy just watching him, he truly showed how much skills he had and on his _first_ performance!

The second half was much more impressive than his first and the notes kept building up more and more tunes. I could feel my heartbeat faster and how much this competition would be more challenging for me. I felt intimidated by his performance -

"Hino," Tsukimori suddenly appeared right beside me, his hand on my shoulder. His hand felt very warm. "Just relax, you won't be able to perform well if you stiffen. Take a deep breath."

I exhaled, I didn't realize I had been holding my breath that long. So I took a deep breath and felt my muscles relax, "Thanks."

Tsukimori let go of my shoulder, leaving a trail of heat from where he left it. "We're next, Hino. I trust in you that you will give your best."

I chuckled, "Don't I always?" but my laugh felt very shaky and that was very rare for me.

_"Our last performance for today are Hino Kahoko and Tsukimori Len - who will accompany her in piano - will now perform __Meditation from Thaïs by Jules Massenet._

The crowd started to murmur and I knew they were all talking about Tsukimori, the internationally renowned violinist. I couldn't help but smirk to myself, he has earned so much fame but hasn't changed a bit. Typical Tsukimori.

I stood at the middle of the stage beside him and bowed down before the audience. Tsukimori went to sit in front of the piano and waited for me to begin, I glanced at him with the raise of my bow and we began to play.

At first, my notes went a little too soft but as I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of Tsukimori's hands on my shoulders to relax me - as he had done just awhile ago - I began to improve. The notes came in more naturally, the movement of my arms were more composed and I felt the atmosphere lighten a bit. I felt my eyes tighten a bit, my right arm moved faster to play the right notes at the right time and my fingers moved more effortlessly now.

With everything that Tsukimori taught me, I brought it here on this very stage on this performance. I imagined that I was in the practice room, simiply listening to Tsukimori playing the piano to guide me and how he would scold me at every single mistake that I made. I felt comfortable as the images came into my mind.

This piece is a very powerful piece, giving strong emotions that I wanted the audience to connect to. I was determined to do better than the previous performance and to show what my music has always been about - my heart and my soul.

My right arm swung to the last high note softly - careful not to end clumsily as I always had during practices - and it didn't. It ended perfectly. I exhaled and smiled, the audience applauded loudly for us. "Wow," my voice was too soft to be heard, I was breathless.

"Bravo!" I heard Hihara and the others clap at the bottom left side of the crowd at the theatre. "Go Hino Kahoko!"

I blushed and my smile widened at them, I gave them a flying kiss before exiting the stage. Tsukimori just stared at me in shock, "This is a formal event, Hino. How could you give them a flying kiss at that time?"

"We weren't supposed to?"

"Of course not!"

"Oops."

He sighed and placed his hand at his face while shaking his head, "You are always so dense as ever, Hino."

I just stared at him in delight, knowing that he still is the same guy I had ever known since highschool.

Later;

I went to the lobby of La Fenice and saw Amou-san and the others there waiting. "You guys!"

"Hino-chan, Kaho-chan, Hino!" They all said in unison and came to give me a big group hug. Ah, my friends!

Hihara, Amou-san, Mori-san, Mia, Nao, and Tsuchiura were there. "Aww, I missed all of you guys!"

"We missed you too, Hino." Mia and Nao pinched my cheeks and we both laughed.

"You were great out there, Hino. I always thought you'd make it this far and maybe even better in the future." Tsuchiura winked at me, I had to arch my neck up just to see his face. He was just so... huge.

"You didn't change one bit, Tsuchiura. Except for the, uh, height. How's Mizue by the way?"

He chuckled, "She's still grumpy for not being able to come here due to her busy schedule but she told me to congratulate you in advance so congrats!"

"Ahahaha, tell her I said thank you then." I smiled friendly and noticed Kaji walk towards us.

"Hey, it's so nice to see you guys here. Did you enjoy the event?"

"Of course we did, I even got to sneak a few photos." Amou-san smirked and patted her SLR proudly.

"Wait, where's Tsukimori?"

We looked around and I finally saw him, he was walking the opposite way to the back exit door. _'Why would he avoid us?'_

Tsukimori's POV;

I saw Hino join the others as I leaned back against the wall just around the corner to watch them reunite. All of them looked very grown-up, taller, more adult-like but certainly they were still their same selves. Kaji joined the group as well.

"Why aren't you going there?" Etou asked as he approached me. He was a friend of Hino's whom she introduced me to long before and his level was neck-to-neck as mine.

"I don't really bother doing so."

"Well, right now, you look like a stalker."

I frowned at him, "Mind your own business, Etou." I muttered as I walked past him.

"Oh well, I think I should be the one telling you that."

I got out of the Operahouse and got inside the limo heading back to the palace.

They probably wouldn't miss me anyway. I had done an unforgivable sin towards the friend they loved the most.

* * *

Emo Tsukimori Len.

Please leave a review ! :D

I shall post the dress of Hino and the tuxedo of Tsukimori on my profile. ;)


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **

_Should've kissed you there _  
_I should've held your face _  
_I should've watched those eyes _  
_Instead of run in place _  
_I should've called you out _  
_I should've said your name _  
_I should've turned around _  
_I should've looked again_

_--- Mess I made by Parachute_

I highly recommend this song for this chapter._  
_

Enjoy~!

* * *

Day ten, Thursday. 7:30 A.M.

_Normal POV;_

"Excuse me, Excuse me, Eeeeeeexcuuuse me!" Hino said as she tried to push through the huge crowd of people who were surrounding the entire front entrance of the main building to the info office. That only meant one thing.

The results of the first round was just released.

"EXCUUUSE ME - ow!" Someone accidentally stepped on her foot and Hino winced in pain but continued to push through until she was at least a foot away from the bulletin board.

**Results for the First Selection **

_ Risultati per la prima selezione_

1. John Hoult - Student Mentor Miaka Sawako

2. Hino Kahoko - Student Mentor Tsukimori Len

3. Kaya Murray - Student Mentor Liam Tatum

4. Mia Matsunami - Student Mentor Luke Petersen

5. Kaji Aoi - Student Mentor Matsuka Nami

6. Sean Stewart - Student Mentor Hanazono Megumi

7. Shoro Kyoya - Student Mentor Yamamoto Ryuu

8. Michelle Williams - Student Mentor Amie Tioseco

9. Giorgio Santiago - Student Mentor Regina Evans

"Oh my god!" Hino covered her mouth with both of her hands to keep from squealing. _'We got second Tsukimori!' _She pushed through the crowd again to get out of the main building to pass on the news to Tsukimori. _'He'd be in the practice rooms by now'_ Hino thought and decided to head there. She stepped on two steps of the stairs at a time to go to him faster.

"Tsukimori! Tsukimori!" she called out his name with a bright smile on her face. Her heart was filled with such happiness and joy and she couldn't wait to tell it to the person who helped her the most.

She peeked at every single room until she saw him at the very last practice room at the end of the hallway. She knocked on the door since it was locked and saw that he was rehearsing, "Tsukimori-kuuun!"

Tsukimori opened his eyes - startled by the sudden interruption - and saw Hino looking excited at the other side of the door. He raised an eyebrow and opened the door, "Hino, what...?"

"We got second! _Second_ place, Tsukimori! Can you believe it!" She held his hand and shook it quickly, "Thank you for teaching me so well! It's all thanks to you." Hino was smiling so much that she couldn't see Tsukimori's reaction.

"Tsukimori...?" Hino blinked and realized that Tsukimori's face was a shade of red. "Do you have a fever?"

"No." He looked away from Hino and cleared his throat, "You're just...uh -"

Hino looked down and noticed that she was still holding his hand, "Oh." she let go immediately, "S-sorry. I - never mind."

"No, it's nothing -"

Tsukimori watched as Hino walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her. Heartbroken, he took a step forward to run after her but decided not to follow. She must have did it by accident. She didn't mean to have him so confused, she only meant to pass on the news to him; nothing more, nothing less. But still, he couldn't help but hope that she would've known by now how he felt about her.

That he still loved her so.

His hand was still clutched into a fist from where Hino held his hand so tightly, it gave his heart a not-so-tight squeeze as well. He could still feel the warmth as it slowly faded. When the warmth disappeared, a single question came to his mind.

_'Why did you let go, Hino?'_

Kahoko's POV;

"...I'm an idiot." I didn't go too far from the practice rooms, I just sat beside the door where Tsukimori was. I hoped he wouldn't come out of the room so he wouldn't see me this way. But just now, when I held his hand , it felt like it had been so long.

It was just like that one time in highschool - I couldn't quite remember it that well - when I was able to reach that note with Tsukimori at the rooftop in Seiso. He was tutoring me at that time. I held his hand and he had blushed so much.

And now, the rare sight of his cheeks so flushed from embarrassment, he looked so... oh, I couldn't describe it.

I placed my right hand on my chest, could feel the quick beat of my heart. Could it be...?

Could it be that I have fallen for him again?

* * *

Mhmmm, I do hope so Hino.

Sorry for the extremely short chapter but the real life will have to wait til the next chap!

Reviews would be much appreciated !

Oh, one thing first, people were asking me if they could still suggest some pieces but they think their too late, you aren't my dearies. I still have around 3 more rounds until the competition ends so I still need suggestions for pieces especially for Kaho/Len, Kaji/Nami, Mia/Luke and Miaka/John. (This is according to their competition partners, not pairings.) And maybe also for the other five contestants. (Which are mentioned in chapters 12.)

Thank you very much for all your lovely reviews~ I do my best to reply to all your reviews. :) I hope you all get my replies, they are all filled with several thanks. Ahahaha.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **

So to make up for the really short chapter - I'm so sorry it was short :( - here is a new chapter !

Please leave a review once again. :) Oh and thanks _**Girl Wonder 2005**_ for being my newest reader. :) I'd love to hear your opinions about my stories so thanks for the review!

Enjoy~!

* * *

_I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen_  
_ She left before I had the chance to say_  
_ Oh_  
_ The words that would mend _  
_ The things that were broken_  
_ But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

_--- Won't Go Home Without You; Maroon 5  
_

Kahoko's POV; Same day.

_2 hours later;_

_'Okay, Kahoko. It's alright, it's not like holding his hand is a big deal...it was an accident and the fact that your heart's beating like a mad man is no biggie. Yeah, no biggie. No big deal. It's just Tsukimori. The first guy you had a relationship with. And you guys are over already cause apparently, he's with someone else now, right? Yeah _over.'

My mind was sprawling with debates over and over today and why? Just because of the stupid 'held Tsukimori's hand' accident. I'm hopeless.

After the incident, I simply sat down on the floor right beside the room where Tsukimori was for a few minutes then headed to my room where I did nothing but sleep for an hour and a half. And now, I'm back in front of the practice room where he was still rehearsing.

Man, this guy never stops does he? But that's what I like about him.

_'Kahoko! What did you just think?! No, no, _no. _It's just admiration, that's what. Not like _like. _Gosh, get over yourself and knock on the freaking door.'_

And so I did. Tsukimori froze in his position and looked up at me -I waved, "Hi." I mouthed.

What was his reaction? A sigh and he mouthed back, "Come in."

I think my heart would've been out of my chest by now and I wouldn't have noticed. I opened the door and hesitantly walked in, it probably showed in my face cause Tsukimori's eyebrow raised. "Is something the matter, Hino?"

I shook my head, "No, no. I'm sorry for the delay awhile ago." _'Shoot! Why did you have to mention it?!'_

"Oh," Tsukimori paused, "It was nothing. Took you awhile to come back here."

"Sorry to make you wait, let's proceed shall we?" So I went to the piano to see what piece we'd be doing for the second selection, there was no piece. "Uh, you haven't decided on a piece yet?"

"I'm still looking for one..." he looked out absentmindedly at the window with his violin in hand. The orange sunlight was reaching his face which gave him a mysterious kind of look, his golden eyes suddenly looked like a color of crimson.

_'Hino!' _I shook my head to keep from staring, "Uhm, uhh...can I help you? I might get a few ideas also."

He began to rub the body of his violin, "I'd like to hear some of your suggestions."

"I haven't thought of any."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"Would you like to warm up instead? Then after we can go to the library to brush off a few music sheets."

He nodded, "Okay."

"What piece would you like to play?" I said as I took out my violin from it's case.

"Does Ave Maria sound good to you?"

I looked up at him, he suggested _our _favorite piece. "Sounds great." I smiled.

And as the sun set it's last light for the night, the music from our hearts within sung through the peaceful atmosphere.

* * *

_7:30 P.M. // Caffe Florian  
_

_"Thanks for playing with me again, Tsukimori." I gushed but thanks to the slight darkness, hopefully he wouldn't the redness in my cheeks._

_"It's nothing. I guess it's too late to go to the library." Tsukimori placed his violin back in it's case and so did I. _

_I frowned, "Yes and I forgot that I had some plans."_

_"Plans...?"_

_"Yes, with Mio and Nao and the rest of the group. Would you like to come? They were looking for you last night, you know?" I hoped he'd say yes._

_"I don't think I'm invited."_

_"I just did."_

_"Maybe some other time. I still have to find a piece for the second selection."_

_"I thought we're doing it together?" my voice gave away too much, Tsukimori's eyes softened._

_"I can do it instead just go with your friends."_

_"...if - if you say so. Goodbye."_

_"Bye."_

---

"Hino...Hino!" Mio called out my name and interrupted my little flashback. I looked around at my surroundings and remembered that we were at Caffe Florian having some hot choco and some tiramisu for desert. Man, did I not notice this at all? She frowned, "Are you back now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry 'bout that, I won't space out again."

Mio rolled her eyes, "Of course you won't. Now, tell us some stuff. You know, keep us up to date?"

"Is it true you guys are...together in the competition?" Amou-san added. Thank god she wasn't holding a notepad and a pen right now cause I wouldn't have answered her at all.

_'Together?!' _I shook my head furiously, "No! No! Of course not! He's engaged!"

Amou-san rolled her eyes this time, "No, silly. I meant you guys being partners! Is anything happening between the two of you?"

I shook my head, trying my best not to blush. "No, it's all business."

"You're lying, Hino. It says so all over your face." Nao chuckled.

"That obvious?"

"Yeah, pretty bad kind of obvious."

I sighed and took another sip of choco before speaking, "Okay, confession time. Just awhile ago, before I came here, we played Ave Maria together."

"What?," "Seriously?." "Why?!." they both said at the same time, my chest felt a little heavier but I ignored it. These people were my friends.

"We didn't have a piece to rehearse yet so we decided to just practice. I asked him what we could practice with and he suggested Ave Maria."

Amou raised a hand to stop me, "I'm sorry, I think I heard wrong. _He_ suggested Ave Maria? _The_ Ave Maria? Cause if Tsukimori was the one who said so, he must still remember how much that song means to the _both_ of you. I may not know him that much but my womanly instincts tell me that he still loves you. Not that wretched Miaka."

"I don't know..."

"Do you know if it's an arranged marriage or -"

"I wouldn't know much, Amou-san. I wouldn't want to interview him or anything but seriously? We're just back to friends as of now and I have no intention of going back with an engaged man!"

There was a short pause and all I wanted to do was to kill myself for the way I acted around him earlier this afternoon. How blind could I be?!

"Hino - let me tell you something - when you and Tsukimori were together, I have never seen the guy look so_ happy_ in his entire life! The lightness in his eyes whenever you were around him, the little kindness he would show often, the _first smile_ he had ever had! You changed him for the better Hino! And now, ever since he went away to Venice and I heard that sudden shocking news that he was engaged to another woman - I knew, deep down Hino, that it wasn't his doing. It's all arranged, you might hate him right now but I have a feeling it won't work out."

"So what you're telling me is to hope that they'd split up or something? Amou-san, with all due respect, do you even hear yourself?!"

"No, listen to me Hino, look between the lines. Okay, when I saw him backstage again in a very long time, he was back to his old self. Didn't you realize that? If he truly loved that woman - that woman he's engaged to - he would have changed somehow because that's what love does to someone - it changes the person to be _better_. Not different. Better. And that's exactly what _you_ did to him, not her, you. He's just not good without you, Hino. And now this competition gives you the chance to talk to him, to make him realize that he should stop being with someone he doesn't love or it's going to be too late."

And right there and then did I realize, the love that I have felt for Tsukimori never disappeared, it was still there. I still loved him. I had never stopped loving him.

All the memories that happened in our relationship started playing in my mind and I began to understand what Amou-san was trying to tell me.

"I love him."

"Ahh, that's my Hino." Amou-san held my hand, "Now what're still doing here? Get your butt off and go back to the palace and get a good sleep and confess to him by tomorrow. The second you're both inside that practice room."

"Tomorrow already?! B-b-b-b-but -"

"No buts, I want you to be with the one who you love. That's what the violin romance is all about."

"Yeah Hino, we absolutely agree with Amou-san. You're the right one for him." Nao winked and Mio giggled and both of them patted my shoulders.

I felt tears brush down my cheeks but these tears were different - they were tears of absolute joy. "Ahh, I love you guys. Thanks so much for always being there for me even when I'm being such a bad friend -"

"Shhhh, you're not a bad friend. We love you just the way you are."

"And so does he. Now go! I don't want you to waste anymore time!"

"Alright, alright. Bye! Take care!" I gave them a flying kiss and rushed back to the palace.

_Selection Camp Palace;_

I entered the gates and ran towards the dormitory with a big smile on my face. Tomorrow, tomorrow would be the big day. A brand new start. Forget the past, I just know that everything would be fine in the future. As long as I would be with him.

On my way, I saw Kaji in front of the dormitory entrance, sitting on the bench. Had he been waiting for someone...?

"Kaji? What're you doing here? It's cold out, you should be back in your room." I frowned at him but he simply looked up at me with a look of sadness in his eyes. He stood up and stepped closer to me until we were only a few inches apart. I felt a little uncomfortable when he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I was waiting for you. Have you thought about it yet?" His breath tickled my hair, I took a step back to keep some space between us.

"Thought about what?"

"Your answer." His eyebrows pulled up and his lips turned into a frown. He sighed.

_'Oh.' _"I...I'm sorry, Kaji. I just can't deal with this right now, we should stay as friends."

As much as I felt Kaji's feelings for me, I just couldn't return it back. "I'm sorry."

He simply kissed my forehead, "Don't apologize. I saw it coming. You still love him, huh?"

I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest, "I really do, Kaji. So much it hurts me."

He stroked my hair gently, comforting me. "Look, I have something to tell you -"

"Hino?"

We pulled away and I saw Tsukimori right outside the building with different emotions showing on his face. Confusion, frustration, _pain_.

And what did I do? I simply froze with my mouth hung open.

"I'm sorry... to interrupt something." he turned around and walked away.

"Tsukimori -!"

He didn't stop or look back like he usually did. He continued to walk.

"Go to him." Kaji whispered and went away as well, "Don't make him think the wrong thing!"

I was left alone with two choices. A. Go back up to my room and act as if nothing happened tomorrow or B.) Just freaking tell him now!

Well, as stupid as I already was, I did letter B. I sprinted after him.

"Tsukimori! Wait!"

* * *

:D

Please leave a review!


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hi, sorry for the really kind of long wait update~ I was just waiting for a number of reviews before I can update. :)

Oh and thank you to _**gAm3fr3Akal**_ for your hilarious reviews ! You surely made my day so here it is~

* * *

_If I could change your mind  
How would you want me  
Would you say you need me  
Cause I need you now_

_I try to move on but your perfect way  
Has got this little child asking why  
But this world keeps spinning  
As my heart stops beating  
Is there still no room inside_

_--- Change Your Mind by Boyce Avenue (For Hino.)  
_

Tsukimori's POV;

_An hour ago; Library_

_I went through several bookshelves looking for the right piece that would be chosen for the second selection. But my mind wasn't thinking about the competition but Hino herself. I felt distracted. Her voice rang in my ears, her laughter brought happiness to me and the sound of her violin continued to play endlessly in my heart. I haven't felt my chest lighten in such a long time. Just like the moment I played Ave Maria with her again. It felt so...refreshing. I never thought I'd play that way again._

_I'd definitely pick Ave Maria in one of our performances. When we play it together, it sounds so perfect; So harmonized. It fits us so well._

_And what she didn't know is whenever she would practice, half of my attention was to her music and the other half was on the beautiful smile on her face.  
_

_My lips tugged at one corner into a small smirk but went back into a straight line. 'What am I doing? I should be letting Hino decide. Maybe she's in her dorm right now.' I thought to myself, excited by the thought of spending more time with her. If I wasn't the one for her then being by her side would be enough for me._

_I walked towards the ladies dormitory just to see if she had arrived already._

_'What?'_

_Right then and there, I saw her in someone else's arms. Not mine but Kaji's. And she looked like she was happy there._

_"Hino?" my voice shook around mentioning her name._

_---_

Normal POV;_  
_

_'Hino and Kaji. Hino _and_ Kaji. _Together? _Impossible. There's no way.' _Tsukimori's continued to argue in his mind but he kept his mouth shut. He walked back to the dormitory with his hands clenched into fists and his face darkened.

"Tsukimori! Wait!" Hino called out his name while she sprinted after him, when they were only a foot apart she began to slow down. Hino's breath came into pants, gasping for air and her feet ached. Nonetheless, Tsukimori continued to walk.

"Tsukimori-kun!" She screamed after him now, she took a step closer. Her chest heaving from exhaustion.

Tsukimori finally came to a halt but did not turn to face her, "Hino, go back to your dorm. It's late and I - Just go back!" _'Please just leave me alone.'_

"Tsukimori-kun, _please_ just listen to me."

"Why would I want to listen to you? I don't need an explanation, Hino."

"It wasn't like it looked like !"

"I simply don't _care_ about what happened Hino, why should I? It doesn't bother me in the slightest that you're with him!" He turned around to face her and winced at the harshness in his voice. He did not mean to inflict pain towards her when Hino's lip quivered. He knew she was on the verge of tears and that put a hole in his chest but kept himself composed, never to break the mask he built for so many years.

The mask that Hino has broken so easily.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Hino exhaled, her breath shaken. "Why should you? You don't care about anything!"

Tsukimori's lips formed a tight line, not replying.

"See you tomorrow." was all Hino said as she turned her back on him and left Tsukimori in the dark.

* * *

_Hino's POV;_

_'He doesn't care about anything does he? Ugh, and to think I was just going to confess to him!' _My head was spinning cause of him. It was all his fault. My sobs turned into bawling and my tears dropped quickly after one another. Drip, drip, drip. My feet shuffled as I ran up the stairs and once I was in front of my room, my hands shook as they tried to unlock the door.

"Damn it." I muttered because I couldn't seem to get the key inside the lock -

The door opened and Mary appeared, "Hino? Oh - my goodness, what happened?!"

I bit my lip, how could I even explain this to them? "Uh -"

Mia showed up right beside her and turned to Mary, "Get a glass of water. She's going to choke soon if she doesn't calm down. Hino, come with me." Mia got my hand and led me inside the room to sit by the foot of my bed. She came back with a damp towel and gently patted it on my face and cheeks. "T-t-t-thanks, Mia."

She shushed me, "Talking comes later." she gave me a small smile and brushed the hair out of my face. For once, Mia was serious as she took care of me. She didn't act childish or loud like she usually does but she kept quiet even Mary while she was facing the tv. I guess they were trying to not say something that would make me cry even harder.

After I drank at least five glasses of water, I was able to breathe properly again. When I took another sip of water, Mia finally asked me. "Who did this to you?"

I pursed my lips before speaking, "Tsukimori."

"Were you guys...together?"

"It's a long story." I kept my eyes on the floor.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Mia's lip twitched into a smile.

"Maybe not now, I think I need some time."

"You can have all the time you need. Do you want to sleep now or do you want another movie marathon?" Mary smiled, showing the bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"I think it's a little too late to ask huh? Movie marathon would be nice."

"So..." Mary chuckled while she went through some cds, "Horror or suspense?"

"Horror." Mia and I both said in unison and we both laughed about it after. I smiled at how my friends tried their best to cheer me up, fortunately it worked. I would forget all about him for the next few hours.

At least, until the next morning.

* * *

Please leave a review. :)

I'll update soon for the next chapter. Don't be too harsh on Tsukimori either, he has his own reasons. ;)


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Here's another update. I guess, Hino and Tsukimori's relationship kind of went a little bad in the last 2 chapters. :(

But in the next few chapters, we'll see how it goes. :)

Enjoy~

* * *

_Tsukimori's POV; Last night._

_"Well? What happened?" Kaji asked as I entered the room. I almost forgot he was my roommate, this was such a bad time. _

_"Nothing."_

_"Do you expect me to believe that?" he crossed his arms as he sat up on the foot of his bed.  
_

_"You shouldn't expect anything from me because _nothing_ happened." I exhaled deeply and entered the bathroom. "Go to sleep, Kaji."_

_"Wait," He said. "If I see Hino tomorrow - which I probably will - I'd eventually find out if you hurt her or not."_

_"And if you do?" I gripped the door knob to avoid getting him punched, "What will you do exactly, _if_ I hurt her?"_

_"There's no question, you always hurt her. No matter what you do." I turned to stare at him in the face, "And she's always been there for you. No matter how cruel you've been." he added._

_I felt creases form on my forehead as I frowned deeply, "You don't know anything between me and Hino."_

_"Even after she confessed her love to you, you still continue to hide under that mask of yours? I bet you don't even consider her special."_

_I walked towards him, grabbing him by his shirt until we were face to face. "Hino meant a lot to me. Don't you dare think that you can read my mind. You know nothing about me." I pushed him back, his eyes were wide but they weren't frightened._

_Instead, he scoffed. "Funny. You used the past tense. Is that why you're with that woman? That Miaka girl?" he hissed through his gritted teeth.  
_

_"Shut up." I muttered darkly as I shut the door behind me. I turned the shower on as I rinsed my body, watched and listened to the drops of water. _

_But instead, the drops of water looked like the tears and sounded like the soft sobs of Hino. _

_'I have to end all of this soon.'_

* * *

Kahoko's POV; Day Eleven, Friday.

_"Hino!, Kaho-chan!__, Hino-sempai..., Kahoko!"_

_In my dream, all my friends - Hihara, Yunoki, Mio, Nao, Kaji, Amou, Shimizu, Fuyumi, Tsuchiura, and Tsukimori - were waving at me in their Seiso school uniforms._ _I looked around me and we were in front of the huge statue of a fairy. _

_"Lili," I called out to him and he appeared from a big ball of light with the big smile on his face. "Lili!"_

_"Hino Kahoko! We meet again!" he glided towards me and I felt like we were back in highschool._

_"Aw, Lili. It's been so long, how long has it been? Months, years?"_

_"Oh, much longer. But you certainly have improved each year. Look where you are now."_

_I looked around me again and I became confused, "In Seiso?"_

_He rolled his eyes at me, "No, silly, in Venice. In that selection camp you're enrolled in, not to mention the competition you're participating. I must say, I am very impressed that you were able to reach this far."_

_"Eh, I'm not that skilled yet Lili. It's all been so hard on me - the pressure and not to mention the, er, recent event." I frowned at myself, why did I have to recall that?_

_"But you're much stronger than that, Hino Kahoko. That's why I chose you for the magic violin!"_

_"But that was before, back when everything seemed so simple." I sighed, "I miss all of it, Lili. I miss highschool, I miss you. I don't ever want to let it go, everything's been happening so fast."_

_He flew closer to me and I let him land on the palm of my hand, "Oh but Hino, don't you see? Nothing's ever been simple, not even during highschool. You struggled a lot then, don't you remember?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"So, it's just going up a higher level. But trust me, Hino Kahoko, you'll make it. You always do."_

_I opened my mouth to speak but my mind reminded me of something else, "Lili, how come you know all of this? Like, me being in a selection camp in Venice?"_

_He grinned, "I'm never too far away, Hino. I may not appear physically, but I'm there."_

_My smile was wobbly and I sniffed, "I always thought I was imagining things. After I graduated, I always knew you were watching me from somewhere."_

_He laughed aloud, "Ahahaha, I _am_ a fairy."  
_

_"Show-off."_

_"We're going off-topic, Hino."_

_"Sorry."_

_"So, while we're still here, have you found a piece yet for the second selection?"_

_"Oh." Geez, I forgot all about that. "Not yet. Do you have something in mind?"_

_"Well, look around you. There's lots of things you can find inspiration from for your next performance."_

_The background around us changed, different memories - mostly from the time I was in highschool - was playing. Then when the background stayed, we were in one of the training camps that we have in between the selection of the concours. The one we were in right now was the last training camp, where I played -_

_"Salut d'amour."_

_"Yes, Hino. That's one."_

_"Are there others?"_

_"Can you think of other pieces you can find?"_

_I tried to think of one but couldn't. "...no."_

_"So I guess that's your next piece then." he floated out of my hand and towards the blue sky, we were back in Seiso. "I guess this is farewell for real now."_

_"Huh? What do you mean for real? This is just a dream." I felt my heart sink down my chest. _

_He shrugged, "Well, dreams are just illusions but they also mean something." his smile disappeared into a frown. "Don't worry, I'm always there for you. In here." he added as he gestured towards his chest - his heart._

_I began to tear up but I still reached up for him, "I'll miss you! I'll never forget you, Lili!"_

_"Lighten up Hino Kahoko!"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

I woke up to the bright sunlight that peeked out of the windows and my annoying alarm clock. Mia and Mary had already left and I was the only one in the room. I woke up awkwardly, feeling dizzy because of my lack of sleep. But at least my eyes were dry but they felt like they were burning, I headed to the bathroom to wash my face.

_'Ugh.' _I was a mess, my eyes had red rims around them and they were swollen. My hair was a disaster and I was absolutely late for my rehearsal. I took a quick shower, washing my face twice and dressed up quickly.

I first headed to the cafeteria to get a quick meal for breakfast with my violin case in hand. I got an apple and a milk shake and headed to the tables outdoor to eat. I heard footsteps walk towards me but I didn't bother to see who it was. I simply wasn't in the mood.

"Fine, I won't say hello to you too." Etou muttered but sat on the chair beside me with an eyebrow raised. "What's your problem?"

"It's complicated, Etou."

"Nothing's too complicated for me." he smirked but turned serious, "That bad, huh?"

"Uh-huh. How's class so far for you?"

"It's getting so boring and so old, to be honest. I think I won't join this camp anymore next year."

"How come?"

"I've outgrown it."

"What makes you think you did?"

He shrugged and the smirk came back, "Well, everything's practically the same. 'Cept for this little change they made which is the competition - they never brought the advanced class with the upper class students before - so it's not so much of a big change so all in all, the same. Boring. Year."

"You're hard to please."

"And You're _veryy_ easy to please. But you're hard-headed today."

"It takes a lot to make me this way." I muttered, mostly to myself. "To make me feel tired of everything."

"Even the person who you love the most, can be the reason of your pain." My head snapped up at Etou and he was looking somewhere else, like he had experienced the same thing before. "Is that why you're so hard-headed today? Cause of him?"

I nodded, unable to explain it in words. I was shocked to see how much he saw through me. "Am I that transparent?"

He chuckled, "Only to those who know you well, otherwise people would just see you as a really happy person. Not someone who went through hardships to get here." he winked and ruffled my hair, ignoring my protest. "Just get on with it and get it done soon. I don't want you to make a fool out of yourself in the competition just because of him."

My lips tugged at both corners, "Thanks Etou, I must admit, I didn't expect to get any advice from you."

He shrugged casually, "What can I say? I'm full of surprises. Bye Kaho."

I stiffened, _'Did he just call me Kaho?' _"H-h-hey! Hey!"

He raised his hand and said something in italian, _"Addio amico mio." _(Farewell, my friend.)

I rolled my eyes at him but I didn't need a translator to know what he just told me, _'Take care as well, Etou.'_

* * *

Tsukimori's POV;

Hino was a half hour late for her rehearsal, but I couldn't get mad at her. I wouldn't blame her if she decided to quit because of me.

I sighed as I placed my violin back in it's case, I shouldn't bother waiting any longer if she wasn't going to show up anyway.

"Tsukimori - open the door !" I heard a loud knock on the door and my head turned to see who it was - Hino. From the small window of the door, I saw that she looked tired, sweat covering her forehead. I opened the door at once and decreased the temperature of the aircon. "Finally."

"What took you so long?" My eyebrows stayed raised in confusion but my eyes caught the music sheet in her hand, she went to the library to look for a piece. She was simply late cause she went through all that trouble to look for one. _'Oh, Hino.'_

"I was looking - in all three libraries by the way - for the piece I was looking for." Her breathing was uneven and she gripped the piano for support, I brought an extra bottle of water by accident. I might as well give it to her.

"Here. Drink." I handed it to her and she nodded, "Thanks." she drank in one gulp and the bottle was half empty.

"What piece did you pick then?"

"Er, here." she handed me the booklet and I scanned over the pages to see. Ah, Salut d'amour. The piece that she performed back in highschool.

"If I may ask, why this piece?"

She blushed, to my surprise, and spoke hesitantly. "I... had a dream. About highschool, mainly. And the concours and I just wanted to dedicate the second selection to them, you know? I do terribly miss highschool." she turned her gaze out the window, avoiding mine.

_'I do miss it too.' _"Then let's rehearse already. We're already an hour late."

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Never mind, there's nothing we can do." I breathed out as I sat down on the piano, playing a few random keys.

"Yeah."

I continued to stare at her secretly, wondering what she might be thinking right now? Was she trying to avoid mentioning what happened last night or was she already trying to ignore me?

_'I'll never seem to know how you think of me, won't I?' _I thought to myself, sighing once again.

"Shall we begin?"

"...ah, y-yes."

"Tsukimori-kun," she murmured my name.

"Yes?"

"Lighten up." she chuckled and smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at her to keep from smirking, "Ready yet?"

She raised her bow, to signal the beginning of our rehearsal and we began to play.

Although the selection was two days from now, the outcome was unclear. But I was determined to do a good job as always. But I also wanted to make it up to Hino. Apparently, our relationship wasn't getting any better.

I must do something. Soon.

* * *

In this chapter, I planned to make it a little more dramatic in the last scene but I thought it was a little too much since it would make everything overrated. Not to mention, overdone. Or just plain wrong.

So we'll just have see in the next chapter what exactly will he do and if he'll succeed. So stay tuned.

And leave a review please. :)


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hello, here's another update~! Oh and may I remind again, please continue to suggest a few pieces. Specific ones would help alot. :-)

So here it is, enjoy~

I've been missing all your reviews, so review a lot! They really make me happy even if they are really short - or bad. :(

By the way, I did some hard research so all the information that is mentioned here, I did not think of them bu I got them from several sources. :)

* * *

Normal POV; Same day.

"That was a good rehearsal, wasn't it?" Hino said with a smile, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"You could've improved more though. You should be able to correct that same mistake that you keep making." Tsukimori said in a dull voice while he packed his belongings. Hino put her violin back in it's case as well but with a small frown on her face. Tsukimori had been distant to her once again ever since that night. "Have you regained your strength?"

"W-what?" Hino stuttered, surprised by the sudden show of concern Tsukimori just showed.

He looked away from her haunting stare, "You were exhausted from looking for the piece. I'm just making sure you can still perform well on the day of the second round."

Hino blinked twice, "O-oh." she got back to her violin, dazed. "Yeah - yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the water." and she left without another word.

"You're welcome." Tsukimori muttered, disappointed at the short amount of time he spent with her today. He was disappointed at himself the most. But he ignored that for now and headed outside the Ladies' dormitory building. He got his phone and dialed Miaka's number,

"Hello, Miaka. I'm sorry for disturbing - oh, I see. Would you meet me back in the mansion? I need to talk to you."

* * *

After Hino left the main building and headed to the garden to practice some more without Tsukimori making her all paranoid. It gave her the creeps to be talking to him as if nothing happened, well not exactly normally. Her smiles were obviously forced and she kept sighing.

"Tsukimori!" she heard a woman's voice call his name, her head turned and saw blonde hair. Miaka.

And there was he, who seemed to be waiting for her in front of his car outside the palace gates, taking her hand as they got inside his car and drove away. _'What. Just. Happened.'_

Hino sighed and continued to head to the garden, thinking it had been foolish of her to even think of having a chance getting back with him.

With the boy she had and could never get back.

* * *

"So what exactly are we going to talk about?" Miaka asked as they were nearing the Tsukimori Mansion. She hadn't talked to Tsukimori ever since they came to the selection camp and she missed him dearly. He didn't seem to feel the same thing.

"The engagement." his voice was so steady and serious.

"What about it?"

Tsukimori stayed silent till he parked the car in front of the house, "Let's talk about it inside." he got out of the car and opened the door for Miaka. That was a first.

_'Is he finally coming to his senses or...?' _He seemed so gentle now but still the same. He let her take his hand as they entered the huge mansion that belonged for generations to the Tsukimori family. It was like their second home, their other mansion which was located in Japan.

Once they were inside, they both sat on the couch and Tsukimori let go of her. "I must be hones and truthful to myself and to you because it would pain both of us if were to lie to each other, am I right?"

"Yes, of course."

"And you know my feelings about this engagement?"

Sadly, she does. "Y-yes." her voice broke, she had seen this coming.

"Miaka, you deserve someone who will love you for who you are and you only. I'm afraid this isn't going to work at all, I simply can't return the feelings you feel towards me. I am in love with someone else."

"Is it that Hino girl? The one back from your highschool, the one in the picture?"

Tsukimori took a deep breath, "Yes, she's the one."

"And you really love her? More than me?"

Tsukimori turned his gaze out the window, "I am sorry for all the trouble this has caused you. I do not mean to hurt you."

Miaka bit her lip hard to keep from sobbing but her tears escaped anyway, "This can't be, you must give me more time!"

"This isn't something we can just solve with time, I've loved her for so long now I think I can't get over it."

The way he said it, it was so sincere. She had never seen him this way, never seen him show another side of him. "I have to go." Miaka stood up, she couldn't take this anymore. She took out the ring he had given her - it didn't mean as much of a value to her as it did to him - and threw it at Tsukimori.

"I'll see you then, at the competition. And I promise you, you and that _girl_ won't get near the championship." Miaka spat the word 'girl' and left the mansion in silence.

Tsukimori merely took a deep breath and massaged his temples. As he exhaled, he felt deeply relieved. He was free of her, free of that one obstacle that was keeping him from the woman he loved the most.

Tsukimori picked up the ring that Miaka threw at him and looked at it on his hand. He lifted it to see it glimmer against the sunlight. He put it back in it's velvet box and vowed to give it to the right person this time. At least, until he gets to get her back.

* * *

_'Focus, focus, focus !!!'_

_"---screeeeeeeeeee," _I made another mistake at the same note that I had been trying to get over with. It just wasn't working, it didn't work either with Tsukimori. He had been scolding her several times, _'The same mistake!, This is very unprofessional, Again!'_

I fell unto my knees, clutching the violin to my chest. I was already being clumsy and yet I wasn't enough for him. I sobbed and leaned my head on my shaking hands, my chest heaved with every aching pain. "I just can't take this anymore..." I whispered to myself, I had never felt this bad.

After a few minutes, I laid back on the soft grass and just waited for time to pass. I didn't even have the strength to stand up or to rehearse some more. I was just so tired of everything.

Then, I felt my chest shaking and then I felt some heavy weight on my shoulder. A hand was shaking me awake. "Hino! What're you doing?"

I stared up at the orange sky, ignoring whoever was trying to disturb me. "Snap out of it!" Kaji yelled, shaking me once more. He took me in his arms and looked at me straight in the eye, "I know you're awake. Stop playing dumb."

"I need help." my voice broke, the last of my tears escaped. "I don't know what to do anymore."

He sighed and flashed a little smile, "Isn't that why I came here?"

"Why did you? You could've just left me alone here."

"You really think I'd do that?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, don't talk that way. It's not nice."

"Nothing's ever nice, Kaji."

His grip on me tightened, "Hino, if you get hurt I'll get hurt so please don't let this rule over you. You're much better than this."

I cupped his cheek, "Kaji, I'm sorry I rejected you. Really, you're such a great friend but it's better if we stay that way."

He put his hand over mine, "I know, I understand. But that's not what I came here for, I'm here to help you."

I closed my eyes for a minute and took deep breaths, I finally sat up and Kaji gave me water to drink. "You're not supposed to be helping me, we're rivals remember?"

"Can this be an exception?"

"No, silly. We have to play fair." I patted his shoulder, "Thanks for coming by the way, I was... pretty messed up there."

He chuckled, "You think? Okay, we've only got one more day so go rest, okay?" He gave me a friendly hug, "Oh and Hino," he pulled away momentarily, "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"It's about..."

---

"What?" I asked incredulously, suddenly when my world seemed to fall, it turned upside down.

* * *

Day twelve; Saturday Second Selection; Normal POV.

Hino was alone in the ladies' dressing room as she prepared herself. She bought her own dress this time, without Tsukimori. Although she did want to see him in his tux before the selection, she knew she didn't need to. _'Miaka should do it for me. bleh.' _she thought as she rolled her eyes. Hino stared at her reflection in the mirror one last time, fixing and straightening the skirt of her dress which was now a white tube dress matched with the same black pumps she used for her previous dress. She took two deep breaths before finally leaving the room with her violin in hand.

As she opened the door, she gasped and took a step back. "Kaji - I-I mean, Tsukimori." her eyes widened. "You scared me!"

Tsukimori raised an eyebrow and gracefully fixed his posture from the wall where was leaning in. "Why should you be? Do I look like a monster to you?"

Hino stared at him in disbelief but grew silent as she saw the black tuxedo he was wearing. Her eyes laid on the tux that fitted his slightly muscular body, showed how tall he's grown and how his features improved with each year that passed by. He always looked good in formal wear as he did back in the highschool concours. It was so unfair, he had grown to be such a handsome man every year while she felt like an old hag about to reach her thirties in a couple of years. _'Oh, _hardly_.' _she thought. "Yeah, sure you do." Hino closed the door behind her and stood there awkwardly in front of him.

Tsukimori, on the other hand, noticed the new dress she wore. He always liked her taste in clothing and definitely the dresses she wore. This dress hugged her body well and it showed her curves in the right places and her hair was in a simple yet sexy hairstyle. The dress showed the fairness in her skin and how she looked graceful even in still form. The black pumps increased her height but she was nowhere near his height which he liked as well. She was such a small, petite lady.

"The feeling's mutual." he murmured, only for her to hear. He was simply teasing her but she always thought he meant to insult her.

Hino shot him an annoyed glare, "I'll see you later, ok? I'll meet you here thirty minutes before the first pair begins."

"You better, I don't want any delays."

"_Hmph_, then there won't be any delays." they shot each other a look and separated ways. Only to hide the nervousness they felt for each other and for their performance.

* * *

**_"Our first performer is Kaya Murray together with her student mentor Liam Tatum. They will now perform Shostakovich, Sonata for Cello and Piano Op. 40."_**

Tsukimori sighed heavily, Hino had not arrived and she specifically said that she would arrive thirty minutes before Kaya's turn. _'That girl---'_

"I'm here!" Hino exclaimed as she emerged from the door, everyone shushed her and she immediately became silent. Tsukimori simply glared at her, "You're late."

"Well excuse me, we aren't going to perform yet after three more pairs." she stuck her chin out arrogantly and turned to the stage to watch Kaya. She was performing Shostakovich which wasn't a very easy piece to play. It was very fast-paced and requires the hands to move quickly to hit all the right notes.

Silence filled the entire theatre in order to witness Kaya's performance that might make or break her in this competition. Kaya placed third in the first selection with her exquisite performance of Schumann's Fantasie. One obvious mistake in this performance and she would either drop last or one of the bottom three.

She sat down on her seat with her Cello in front of her with the endpin resting on the floor, she looked at Liam and nodded her head to signal the beginning of their performance.

"Here she goes," Giorgio muttered, as close friend of Kaya's, looking nervous as well. But once Kaya started to play, the theatre was filled with her aggressiveness towards the piece. It was fast-paced as it should be, hitting the notes at the right time, and being able to maintain it. The first few notes were fast and loud but as it continued on, it began to be a little more soft and slow but with her amazing technique, she was able to get on with the melody. "Whoa, amazing!" John exclaimed with wide eyes as he watched her, "We finally have some competition!" he boasted.

Hino rolled her eyes at him, _'Spoiled brat, now you act like Miaka.' _but she was surprised that not once today did she see Miaka come close to Tsukimori. _'But they were just together yesterday.'_

"Tsukimori...?"

He looked down at her in confusion, "Yes?"

But Hino took it back, _'Why should I be asking him about it? I shouldn't be so nosy.' _"Nothing."

Tsukimori cleared his throat and brought his attention back to the stage where Kaya was smiling brightly towards the end of her performance. She took two bows before the applauding audience and walked backstage, "How was I, guys?"

"Awesome, Kaya! That was some head banging over there!" Giorgio hugged her and she hugged him back. Hino smiled at the sight of the two of them. "Ahahaha thanks G, good luck on yours too alright? Try to catch up to me." Kaya winked at him and Giorgio turned red as a tomato.

"Alright, alright. Quiet now please, Giorgio go." Mr. Worthington nudged Giorgio to the stage and he shuffled to his feet.

"Cool, my turn now. Wish me luck!" he waved at us with his bow and walked towards the stage.

John chuckled, "He would be needing all that luck."

"Excuse me?" Kaya shot him a look and rolled her eyes at him, "Just because you came first doesn't mean you have the right to act so foolishly."

John scoffed and ignored her.

_**"Our second performer is Giorgio Santiago and his student mentor Regina Evans. They will now perform Beethoven's violin sonata in G major."**_

_'Alright, it's showtime.' _Giorgio grinned as he readied his violin and Regina took her place as a pianist accompaniment.

The opening notes were also fast-paced but not as aggressive as Kaya's piece. It still regained it's elegance and uniqueness just as Beethoven's compositions always have. Giorgio played it beautifully in this performance, much better than his first one. Regina smiled, knowing that they worked their butts of for the second selection, they definitely have improved.

Giorgio closed his eyes during his performances and showed his ability to show happiness and energy in his performances. In this performance, he gave his all.

"Bravo!" Kaya cheered as the audience joined her in applause for him. Giorgio's head snapped up at the audience and breathed a sigh of relief.

Hino was only waiting for one more pair to perform before it was finally her turn.

---

**_"Our fourth performer is Hino Kahoko and Tsukimori Len, her student mentor. They will now be performing Salut D'amour."_**

"Aren't you ever nervous?" Hino's voice came out as a nervous whisper. Tsukimori exhaled deeply.

"I try not to be and so will you."

"You're right." Hino nodded, wearing a determined look and walked gracefully unto the stage. She took one bow before the audience and readied her violin.

She looked towards Tsukimori and as he nodded, she began to play.

_'I played this on our last training camp which seemed ages ago,' _she recited in her head while her arms and fingers continued to play the same piece she had when she was still seventeen years old. _'I'm dedicating this to all my friends; old and new.'_ She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling one with the music. _'And to Lili, who gave me the opportunity to see how beautiful music truly is.' _Everyone fell silent but the atmosphere was peaceful and very light. Hino was able to show how comfortable and smooth the piece was when even other violinists can't achieve such technique. It didn't bother her that she couldn't perform such fast-paced and upbeat pieces just like the ones that were performed previously, she was staying true to her music but also proved how great a violinist she was.

_'Funny how the violin can talk so directly to your heart.'_

And with the last few notes, Hino swung elegantly to the sweet melody of Elgar's Salut D'amour.

* * *

I just love that piece, one of my favorites really. It's like my personal lullaby.

Please leave a review! :D The second selection will be continued in the next chapter as well as... well, secret. ;)

Thanks for all your support !


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hello fellow readers~ Here's another update. I am so sorry for the long wait, I was just out of town with my parents and well, it's a long story. :) But so far, my summer is really doing well. How 'bout yours?

Oh and please read my Author's note at the end of this chapter, it's about a particular topic that I want to talk about in the story - specifically the ring part in the previous chapter - don't worry it's nothing bad I just wanted to explain it so it would clear things up :)

Here's the update!

* * *

Same day; Second selection. Hino's POV

I exhaled deeply and waited a few seconds for the reaction of the audience. The sound of their loud applause shocked me. I smiled towards the audience and my heart beat with joy as Tsukimori went beside me and we bowed together.

"We make a great team don't we?" I murmured, low enough for him to hear.

"I guess so." and he gave me a look that made butterflies fill my stomach. As we walked back to the backstage, Mia approached me. "That was amazing, Hino! I was so touched, you played it so well!"

"Aw, thanks Mia. I really thought I was going to commit the same mistake that I always had in that piece. I have to master it more though."

"Oh, psssh - you've mastered it enough! I'm so proud of you, you'll definitely place first now."

I rolled her eyes, she was back to being the same childish Mia she was. Although I liked both sides of her. "Oh, please Mia. You have as much talent as I do, now go it's your turn." I winked at her and hugged her one last time before she skipped to the stage.

Mr. Worthington shook his head, "If all of you weren't contestants here, I would've thought this was merely a kids show because of her."

Laughter filled the room.

_**"Our fifth performers are Mia Matsunami, her student mentor Luke Petersen. She will now perform Reinecke - Flute Sonata Op. 167 'Undine'."**_

Mia closed her eyes and her face wore a different expression. It was serious but determined in a way, all her humor gone. Her fingers moved softly and gently on her flute as she played with such skill. She didn't seem out of breath at all, it looked effortless to her.

"She's so good." I said and Tsukimori nodded in agreement.

"Her parents are famous musicians as well, they're good friends with my mother."

"Really? So you know Mia?"

"No, I don't really visit my parent's friends unless it was an important meetings of some sort but I am familiar with her."

"I see." I never knew Tsukimori's parents had such wide connections. But then again, they were a very wealthy family. Musicians even, they're bound to meet lots of people all over the world. Then I was feeling a little thirsty, there was some water in the ladies' dressing room. "I'll be back in a bit."

---

When I entered the ladies' dressing room, I wasn't alone. "Oh, Miaka-san. I didn't notice you there."

She turned to look at me with a rather stern look, "So did I, do you need something?"

"I was just going to get a glass of water, do you need some privacy?"

She seemed to think for a moment, "No, I'm fine." then she smiled all of a sudden, "The water dispenser's over there." she handed me a plastic cup, I nodded awkwardly. "Erm, thanks."

As I filled the cup with water, Miaka started some small talk. "That was quite a performance you did back there."

"Thanks." I swallowed nervously, the atmosphere was just so tense.

"Hino-san, that is your name right?"

"Uh, yes." my reply sounded more like a question than a statement. I drank quickly in one gulp.

"Oh, right then. You see, I wasn't able to know you well and I would like to have some company while I stroll around the city tomorrow. It's not too far from the palace, I assure you. I just want to have someone to talk to. Would you like to come with me?"

I almost choked. "Uh," I hesitated while I placed the cup back on the table.

"It's okay if you can't but it'd be too bad not to get to bond together, am I right? I consider you my friend anyway." she gave me a friendly smile. And when I gave her a tight smile as well, my eyes saw her left hand... where a ring was supposed to be.

"Well?" her voice startled me and my head snapped up.

_'Her ring...'_ "S-s-sure, I'd like to come." _'Why would she take it off?'_

"Excellent." Then the speaker announced it was Michelle's turn. "Oh, it's almost going to be John's turn. Wish us luck!"

"G-good luck." I stuttered as she walked out the room. I had a bad feeling about it but I ignored it, what was so bad with going with her around Venice?

Miaka walked to the door but stopped abruptly, "Oh and Hino,

"Yeah?"

"If... Tsukimori asks, just in case, could you just keep it from him? It's just a tiny lie, there's no harm in that. I just have... a surprise for him later on so I don't want him to be catching me tomorrow." her smile looked kind of evil to me.

"Sure."

I just hope it wasn't meant to be.

---

**_"Our last performer is _**_**John Hoult; His student mentor, Miaka Sawako. He will now perform Chopin's Revolutionary Etude."**_

_'Revolutionary Etude...isn't this what Tsuchiura performed in the third selection of the concours?'_

This was the piece that really showed Tsuchiura's musical skills and he proved that he was, indeed, an amazing pianist. Could this piece also work for John as it did to Tsuchiura?

I turned to see John as he walked onstage and saw something different in him. He looked... nervous. Or pressured?

"Hey..." I tried to talk to him but he ignored me, his face was wearing a blank mask. But I knew how he felt, it was just like the third selection. When I tried to make the magic violin play more for me, it caused the strings of my violin to break and could've hurt the violin. But since my violin was no ordinary violin, it did not receive any permanent damage. As I recall, I lost all hope that time. I remember convincing myself that I've had enough of trying to pretend that it was really _me_ who was playing all along. And I was so sick and tired of trying to impress others.

But I wonder, what could have made John so nervous tonight? Is it because of Miaka?

I shook all these thoughts in my head and kept silent as he prepared himself.

The beginning was a definitely powerful but very mellow at the same time. This time, he showed passion through this performance. Chopin wrote this piece when he was grieving and now I could feel John's grief as well. Although some parts were a bit messy, he showed the emotions that the piece was trying to show. Creases formed on his forehead as he concentrated deeply but his fingers moved so effortlessly.

_'Unbelievable.' _I underestimated him. His skills could've been up to par as Tsukimori's. I clapped my hands together with the rest of the audience in the theatre and smirked a bit. He reminded me a bit of Etou, he may seem a little proud but he is very skillful.

When he walked back inside, I saw him sigh of relief. I chuckled and his eyes met mine, "What're you chuckling about?"

"Nothing," my chuckled turned to muffled laughter, "You just look kind of, I don't know. Relieved to finally end your performance."

He rolled his eyes and walked passed me, "Don't pretend like you were never nervous in your life, Hino. But..."

"Hm?" I turned to hear what he was about to say.

"Your Salut d'amour wasn't so bad."

"You aren't so bad either, John. We'll just have to see who was better huh?"

His lips tugged at one corner into a smirk, "You've got that right. See you."

But as he turned to walk away, I spoke up. "John!"

He looked back at me with his eyebrow raised, "Yeah?"

"...why did you pick that piece?"

His eyes narrowed at me, "I didn't, Miaka did."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, you idiot. Stop being so annoying."

"Eh...sorry." but he wasn't able to hear my apology since he already walked out the door. _'Am I really that annoying?'_

"Hino, you are so annoying." said a voice behind me as it read my mind. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Kaji laughing quietly at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You eavesdropper. How rude."

"Well excuse me for suddenly noticing that amusing conversation. He certainly wanted to talk to you." he laughed some more.

"Okay, whatever." I crossed my arms across my chest, irritated. Then Tsukimori approached me, "Excuse me, Hino. Amou-san is waiting for you outside." Despite him trying to be polite, the look on his face looked irritated as well. I guess Amou-san really forced him to call me.

"Wow, you actually followed her." Kaji chuckled but Tsukimori ignored him and frowned at me, "Do you want to go to her or not? The others are waiting."

"Are you coming this time?"

His narrowed eyes widened a bit, "I'll follow."

My lips turned into a smile, "Great! See you there!"

"I'm coming too." Kaji said as we both headed to the door.

* * *

_Tsukimori's POV;_

I sighed as I watched Kaji and Hino walk together outside the room, I should've been the one beside her.

But why should I follow? It wasn't like I was going to do much in their little hangout but it would have been rude to Hino. Would she even bother?

_'Get a grip of yourself, you already agreed to come so it's too late.' _I thought to myself as I packed my belongings and headed to the lobby. I saw Hihara and the others in their own circle, smiling and laughing. It reminded me of highschool, back when things were much simpler.

Tsuchiura saw me and his eyebrows raised, "Well, well, well. The ice cube makes his very own comeback. What's up, Tsukimori?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and noticed Hino grin, "You haven't changed one bit, Tsuchiura. Is that why you ended up merely being a soccer coach back in Seiso?"

"Hey, mind you. I like my job a lot but I still continue to play the piano. You aren't that updated, huh?"

"I don't really bother to know how you've been doing these past few years."

"Well, I certainly know what you've done these past few years." and with the stare he gave me, I knew he knew about what I've done. But he was right, I too wonder why Hino acts as if nothing happened between us.

My thoughts were interrupted when Hino cut in, "Hey, hey. Enough, we're supposed to have some fun here. Why can't you two ever get along?"

"I'm surprised you are in good terms with him, Hino." Tsuchiura muttered and I glared at him. _'How dare he bring that up -'_

"Tsuchiura, you are _not_ helping. Tsukimori, fix your face will you?" Hino put herself in between us and exhaled, "Can we just please celebrate?"

Hihara cut in as well, "Heh, isn't that a gooood idea Kaho-chan? Why don't we get some cake to eat and we'll go around the city for awhile, eh?"

"Yeah! We may not be complete but at least Tsukimori's here now." Hino smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. Her love for me felt unconditional; For her not to care about the past... it would seem impossible.

But here she is, still giving that smile of hers to say that we're still friends.

That would be enough for me.

* * *

_Back at the palace grounds; _

After we ate out in a restaurant and went through more tourist spots in the city, Hino, Kaji and I have arrived back at the palace to rest for the night. Kaji went ahead back to the dormitory and left me was alone with Hino.

"Hino, could you be early for tomorrow in the practice rooms? Our rehear -"

"I have some plans for tomorrow, if that's okay." she cut me off, I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going with Mio and Nao again? You have to set your priorities straight, Hino."

"No, no...it'll just be short. I just have to bring someone around the city. It's nothing really." The look on her face was disbelieving. What was she keeping from me?

"Just remember to meet me back at the main building. If you don't..."

"I'll come, I promise." she smiled but it did not touch her eyes. She was indeed hiding something from me.

"If you don't mind telling me, who exactly are you going with?"

She turned her gaze away from me, "With...Mia. Yeah, she asked me backstage if I could come with her to have some tea."

"I thought you were just going to bring someone around the city?"

"...we're going to have tea also." she shrugged, "I'm still going to attend the rehearsal, okay? You could stop being so nosy."

I felt my eyebrows twitch, "I'm sorry to bother then, goodnight."

"Tsukimori..." I heard her mutter but I continued to head to the dormitory building. Why did I have to know who she was going with? It's none of my business.

But I couldn't hide the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

_The next day; Hino's POV_

I was already dressed up and ready as I walked out the palace gates and met Miaka outside. There was a car waiting outside as well.

"Hello Hino, I'm so excited to spend some time with you. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"uh, yeah. Where are we going, Miaka-san?"

"Do you mind if we just drive around and stop by my favorite place? We won't be driving the whole trip, we'll be dropped off at a certain point but it's okay. I know the city more than you do so we won't be lost."

I certainly hope so. "Great, let's go."

As we entered the car, Miaka sat beside me in the backseat. "You kept this a secret from Tsukimori? Or rather, did he ask about this?"

"Uh yeah, but I told him I was going with another friend."

"Were you convincing?" her eyebrow raised. Gosh, she sure wanted to hide from him.

"Yup."

"Good, let's get going then." she spoke to the driver and the car sped up on the Venice streets. And as what Miaka explained, we were dropped off near the bridge where Tsukimori took me once to buy the dress for the first selection. From there, we walked across the bridge - Miaka bought a few clothes and despite her offer of buying me some, I refused - and we entered a little cafe to have some coffee.

"Are you enjoying yourself? Venice is such a wonderful place, it's so full of culture and what I personally love, music."

"Yes, I agree. Venice is beautiful." _'Can I go back now?'_

"We're going on one last stop, it won't be long. We'll arrive back at the palace just in time for our rehearsal practices. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded, trying to be polite. But sometimes it felt awkward around Miaka-san, I still couldn't erase the... grudge that I had against her. From what Kaji told me yesterday, their whole engagement was arranged. An arranged marriage. I know that most rich families still have their offspring have arranged marriages with other wealthy families in order to maintain their financial businesses or something like that. But to think that Tsukimori had been forced into this was so saddening that I wasn't that mad at him anymore. I felt... guilty. I accused him of cheating, of leaving me in order to be with another woman but it actually wasn't his decision but his parents.

But... if it was his parents decision, how could they not know that Tsukimori and I were in a serious relationship? I was still confused because of that, had he not told his parents that he had a girlfriend? Had he not fought for his own will?

I didn't know and things still continue to confuse me about our relationship until now. Does he still love me that way he did before or has Miaka taken him away from me? If it was an arranged marriage, why did he say 'yes' to it? He wasn't exactly the kind of guy to agree to something he doesn't exactly approve of unless...

He really did forget about me.

Thinking of these kinds of stuff, it hurts me. It feels as if my heart's been ripped out of my chest and I feel completely useless. Had he not known how much I truly loved him? Or rather, how I _still_ truly and painfully _love_ him?

Miaka was still talking about her several trips to Venice and how it seemed like her second home, I let her banter on but I wasn't really listening to her. Whenever she would wait for a reaction, I would simply smile and nod at her every pause. During Miaka was buying from the expensive boutiques earlier in the bridge, I watched her every move but at the same time wondered how Tsukimori could've fallen in love with her. Sure Miaka's a very beautiful woman, a model almost and she plays the piano quite impressively. She was also his accompanist during his tours so they must've developed some kind of relationship together.

And maybe along the way, he had grown to stop receiving my calls and letters altogether just to be with_ her._

As we near our last stop, a tear escapes from my eyes and I wipe it quickly so as to not let Miaka notice. I sniff a bit and blink several times to stop from tearing up again.

"Hino? Is something the matter?" Miaka asks me with a more curious than concerned look on her face. I shake my head.

"No, nothing really. I just got something in my eye." I look around us, we were at the dock where the gondolas were parked. Why would we be here?

"May I see?" Miaka stepped closer to me and took my face between her hands. I stare up at her awkwardly, _'What's she doing?' _"Aw, have you been crying my dear?"

I felt my eyes widen, "N-no. As I've said, I just got something in my eye." she was still holding my face.

She chuckled and I saw her eyes glimmer with mischief, "Don't lie to me, Hino. I know you've been thinking about Tsukimori."

"E-eh?" Her hands slid to my hair and pulled, "Ah -!" I shrieked in pain, why was she doing this?!

"You just can't keep your hands off my man, huh? Now look what you've done!" she hissed at my ear while she continued to pull at my hair painfully. _'Is that why she doesn't have the ring?'_

"Oh, so you've noticed? I'm not wearing my ring, what did you think? That I would just _lose_ that ring? That ring meant everything to me, how stupid can you be, Hino?"

"I-I'm sorry, Miaka-san. I don't know what you're talking about - ouch !" I tried to calm her down but she pulled at my hair until we were facing each other directly. Her face wore a mask of anger.

"Don't act as if you don't know, he broke the engagement! Because of you! He never shut up just talking about you even after he proposed to me. I know that the whole engagement was arranged but I thought I could change him. Make him forget about you, so I did what I could. I cut all ties to your communication. I kept all the letters you sent him and changed his phone number. Everything that would let you get to him so that in the end, he stopped trying to get in touch with you again. But the way he saw me didn't change. I was merely a fiance candidate to him and nothing more. He still kept the photo of you in his room and I threw that out too."

So it wasn't of his doing but Miaka's. Oh, Tsukimori, how could I have blamed you for everything? "Why would you do that, Miaka-san? You already know that you can't change love, you can't change him. They way he feels about me - aah !"

"You shut up you idiot. You were the second woman and he chose you! You who was just a person of his past, why can't you just accept that _I_ belong with him?"

I had no choice but to fight back, "But don't you see Miaka-san? How would I be the second woman if he had loved me the most? Huh?! Go ahead, kill me but that won't make him change his mind at all because the way we feel about each other never changed!"

She pushed me to the wall and I screamed in pain - nobody was there to help - and later she pushed me to the edge of the dock, below us were where the gondolas were. "Kill you? Oh, I was going to do that in the first place. Once you're gone, there's no way he's going to separate with me anymore." she glared, "Goodbye Hino, it was nice meeting you."

And with one last push, I was falling down, down, down to the waters. Slamming against the gondolas and feeling a crack in my ribs as I slammed through the hard wood. My eyesight was getting hazy and I could feel an oozy feeling at the back of my head; blood. I saw Miaka look down at me, stricken. And everything else blacked out.

Tsukimori. Tsukimori. Len. Len. Len.

I love you.

* * *

**AN; **Okay, here is what I wanted to talk about - I'm so glad three of my readers, _**Moonlight Nocturne, Soledad20 **_and _**Neko Meow**_ brought it up - about the ring part in the last chapter. I don't want to have any misunderstandings about the whole concept about the ring he'll be giving Kahoko by the time they're back together. The ring that he gave Miaka was not of his choosing but of his parents (again, as mentioned in this chapter - the whole engagement was ARRANGED,) so to him it is of no value as well as is the entire engagement. That's why he broke up with her in the first place cause he was so tired of pretending to be with someone he doesn't even love. And for the ring of Kahoko, I will not bring it up here cause that would be spoiling the entire surprise but I will assure you it won't be the ring that he gave to Miaka. This story is still LenXKaho so they will end up together, we just don't know how yet cause we're not on that part of the story. The ring of Miaka was diamond but of course, it was not Tsukimori who chose it since he refused to even buy her one so his parents did it themselves. Which I find kind of... weird. (Maybe he hated the entire thing so much he didn't even want to buy the ring but that's Tsukimori for ya.)

SO, I hope that cleared it up since I didn't want Tsukimori to look like some kind of jerk who's just going to give the same ring he gave to someone he barely gave a second thought about which of course is completely different to the way he sees Kahoko. The ring of Kahoko remains a mystery.

Oh and please leave a review, I'll try to update soon so you guys won't have to wait too long for the suspense.

Don't worry, I hate Miaka too.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hey you guuys, what's up? So here's the end of the climax so far in the story which means we're in the second half. So fast, I know but don't worry. It's not about to end yet, there's alot of things that are still waiting to happen. :-)

But I hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far, this is dedicated to all of you. ;-) So enjoy !

And please leave a review so I would know your views and opinions on this fanfic so I would be able to improve more for your sake.

* * *

Tsukimori's POV;

I looked outside the window, it was early afternoon and it was very bright outside. He had wished that today would be a new day, a fresh start for him and Hino. He had it all planned, his confession and to tell her the truth now. There's no holding back. But she still wasn't here.

It had been an hour and Hino has still not returned for rehearsal. What would take her so long? She promised she'd be back. She always kept her promises and what bothered him the most is what would Hino keep from him? Maybe a ...surprise? I doubt it.

I walked out of the room to look around for Hino and to my surprise, I saw Mia outside the palace gates. Did this mean that Hino's already arrived? I walked towards her and cleared my throat, "Excuse me, Matsunami-san but have you seen Hino? She told me she would be with you this morning."

"Huh? I think you've mistaken, Tsukimori."

"I don't think so. Hino told me loud and clear that she was going to assist you around the city."

Her face looked concerned, "Well, I promised not to tell you since she asked me to."

"Promised not to tell me what exactly?" I crossed my arms on my chest, so she had lied to me after all.

"That... that she would be with Miaka this morning. I don't know why but she said she was just going to go with her around."

Miaka ask Hino to come with her? Why would she... oh, no. "Matsunami-san -"

"You can call me Mia."

"Uh, Mia. Do you know where they went exactly?"

"The Rialto bridge, I think - "

"Thank you, goodbye." I sprinted out of the palace grounds and into my car, igniting the engine and stepping on the gas as much as I can. Why would Miaka ask Hino to come with her in the first place? She loathed Hino because of me.

And I had a bad feeling Hino would get hurt because of me as well.

* * *

Kaji's POV;

A familiar looking car drove past me and the driver looked a lot like Tsukimori. He sure looked like he was in a hurry. What was he in a hurry for?

I walked towards the palace gates when I saw a worried Mia with her cellphone on her ear but she didn't seem to be talking to anyone. "Mia? What's wrong?"

"H-hino, she's not answering her phone."

"Wait," I shoved my hand in my pocket to grab my phone, "I'll try." But to my surprise, her phone was out of reach. "What...?"

"It won't work too? I'm kind of scared for Hino cause Tsukimori-san looked worried for her and he hurriedly ran to his car to get to her."

"Where'd he go?"

"Rialto bridge."

"Well, we better go look also. Tsukimori might need some help, if it really is this bad."

"I'm coming with you." then Mia and I headed to Rialto Bridge as well.

* * *

Normal POV; Southwards of Rialto Bridge/Grand Canal

Time tickled by as Hino was still unconscious on one of the gondolas where she landed on, the water near her now turned dark red with her blood. Miaka looked down, her hands cupped her mouth in shock. She shook her head, _'I never meant for it to happen this way...what have I done?'_

Soon, people started to to notice the incident and walked over to see, their reactions full of horror and shock. But no one came to help. A few more minutes and a crowd formed, attracting more attention to the bloodied lady on the gondola. On the other hand, Tsukimori parked his car to run around the bridge on foot since his car could not fit on the bridge. He looked through every boutique but to his dismay, no Hino. He walked to the end to the end of the bridge and noticed the large crowd of people that surrounded one side of the Grand Canal, where the gondolas were parked. He also noticed blood and pieces of wood. _'Please let that not be Hino.'_

He ran and pushed through people to see who it was and once he saw that familiar red hair, his breath sucked in. He fell on his knees as he overlooked his beloved Hino, hurt and unconscious, below him. Someone called his name right beside him but he ignored whoever that was. His attention was only on Hino and he knew what he had to do. He shrugged off his jacket, letting in fall to the cement floor and dove into the river. There were gasps and stares that followed Tsukimori as he dove into the blood red waters to save the poor girl. Miaka saw it too and she was surprised to see Tsukimori, afraid that he would find out this was all her fault. But he didn't even look at her nor even hear her call his name.

She merely stood there as she watched him save the girl he truly loved.

Tsukimori emerged from the water, drenched from head to toe, but that didn't matter to him. As long as he'll save her in time, so he acted quickly. He dodged the pieces of wood which blocked his way until he was able to reach the gondola Hino was on. He felt her hand, it was ice cold and her lips were the palest he's seen. _'Hino, hold on -_ please !' He lifted her into his arms and he swam towards the crowd, he shouted in italian. _"Qualcuno! Si prega di tenere il suo primo!" _(Someone! Please hold her first!) And someone volunteered - Kaji. "Kaji-kun..." Tsukimori murmured. Kaji nodded, "Let me hold her for you first, now hurry! Get up!" And so Tsukimori got up from the river and picked up his jacket from the floor, "Thank you so much, Kaji-kun."

Kaji smiled but it did not reach his eyes, he was too worried to smile. "Don't mention it, let's just get her to the nearest hospital!"

"There's an ambulance boat near the end of the bridge, talk to anyone there and take her to the city hospital."

"Alright." Kaji ran and held Mia's hand to catch up her pace with him, "C'mon Mia, you have to hurry."

Just as Tsukimori put on his jacket, Miaka grabbed his arm. "You're too late! She's already lost enough blood!"

Tsukimori glared at her and pushed her away, "So _you_ did this to her." he muttered against clenched teeth.

Miaka sobbed, "I - I didn't mean to. I just needed her to stay away from you, you were pulling away from me Tsukimori! I didn't even know who you were anymore, it was all because of her!"

Tsukimori raised his hand - about to slap her - and Miaka shielded herself with only her hands but she did not feel any pain. Tsukimori withdrew his hand, "Just shut up and leave. You never knew me nor did I ever mean to pull away from you. You did this to yourself, you already knew about my feelings, why did you even try to hide it?"

"Because -"

"I don't need your explanation. Now get out of my sight, you've done enough." and with that, Miaka walked away sobbing. Tsukimori ran after Kaji and Mia to get Hino to safety.

_'Oh God, please help her hold on.'_

* * *

**Hino's POV;**

_When I woke up - at least, I think I did - all I saw was a wide open field full of flowers. A meadow. But I've never seen a meadow this bright and vast before. Then again, I never really have seen that much meadows in my hometown which was a city. But maybe... this was heaven.  
_

_"Hino, What're you thinking?" a voice so familiar, I could recognize it anywhere, whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine. I turned around and saw Tsukimori smiling warmly at me with his arm around my waist, his other hand holding mine tightly as if he was holding for dear life. Yes, this was indeed heaven. _

_"Tsukimori-kun, why are you in heaven? Did something happen to you?" I cupped his face and searched for any scratches or cuts. He wasn't with me when I fell or maybe... he founded out and - "Did you commit suicide when you found me dead?! Tsukimori-kun! you wouldn't - !"_

_He placed a finger on my lips, silencing me. "Sssh, Hino. Nobody died and you're fine." But even after he said that, his face still wore a mask of sadness. I lifted his chin for him to face me._

_"Then why are you so sad? Did...I get hurt that badly?" _

_"You broke a few ribs. If that wasn't bad enough." _

_"Oh," I sighed, I was making all of this worse for him. "I'm sorry. I should've known what was going to happen and I never should've kept anything from you."_

_"You really shouldn't have," he exhaled, creases forming on his forehead from frowning. "You don't know how painful it was to see you there, blood all over you and how fragile you felt when I carried you over to the ambulance. If you didn't keep it from me - if you hadn't lied to me - you'd never be in this state because of me."_

_It was my turn to frown, "Why would all of this be because of you? None of this is your fault."_

_"Everything is! Miaka was hurt because of my own actions and it led to hurting the one who I loved the most. She wanted revenge and she took it out on you when it should've been on me."_

_I pinched his cheek, "Ow! Hino!"_

_"Don't think like that! The Tsukimori I know wouldn't think negative... but then again I'd never know what you would be thinking most of the time. You're so unpredictable." I rolled my eyes and Tsukimori chuckled, to my surprise. His grip on my waist tightened and we were closer to each other. Barely any space separating us._

_"I think I should be the one saying those words. You are so different from everyone else that sometimes it irritates me." His eyes were narrowed as they stared at me. I leaned back and arched an eyebrow. _

_"Am I really that annoying?" I whined._

_Tsukimori nodded, "Absolutely but that's only one of the things that I love about you the most. You don't easily give up."_

_I looked away from his gaze to the flowers that were swaying beside us, "I never gave up on you the most. Never on you."_

_Tsukimori planted a kiss on the top of my head and leaned his head there, sighing. "I'm glad you didn't. You deserve so much more than me, so much more happiness instead of all this confusion and pain that I've brought you. If you weren't with me before, you'd be around the world by now playing your heart out and not in some hospital, depending your own life on medicine so that you could live. I still question it sometimes, how is it possible that you chose me when I've been so cruel to you?"_

_"I guess I'm a masochist." I teased him, giggling but he stayed serious._

_"Don't play with me now, Hino. I'm... not in the mood for joking."_

_"You're right, you're right. I'll be honest." I took a deep breath, "To be honest with you, I had no choice."_

_This surprised him. "No choice? Hino, you had so much! You could've chosen to be with Tsuchiura or Hihara-sempai, although they are both sometimes immature adults, they could've given you more than I could."_

_"You've given me enough and so much more, Tsukimori. Don't ever compare yourself to others because you will always _win_. In my eyes, _you_ are the one for me." I spoke slowly to emphasize what I was saying, to make it meaningful because it really is. _

_Tsukimori twitched a smile and leaned in for a kiss, "Really?"_

_"Absolutely." I said while I kissed him back. He hummed in pleasure and leaned closer to kiss my neck, "I love you."_

_"I love you too." I whispered because I began to tear up. "I've waited so long for you to say that..."_

_"I've waited so long for the right moment to say that." I felt his smile on my shoulder._

_"But... this is just a dream. And this doesn't really count."_

_"Hino, you must remember this. I have loved you from the very start and I never stopped loving you."_

_"T-then, what about the engagement? Why did you even agree to that? Didn't you not tell - "  
_

_But Tsukimori cut me off by planting another kiss on my lips, "I know you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them when you wake up."_

_I blinked through my tears, "But answer me one thing,"_

_"Anything."_

_"Will you stay with me from now on?"_

_But before Tsukimori could answer, he simply smiled and darkness surrounded everything. All I heard was Tsukimori telling me to open my eyes..._

* * *

**Ospedale Civile di Venezia; (Civil hospital of Venice)**

I blinked once and my eyesight became all blurry til I blinked a few more times and I realized I was in a hospital room. The lighting that peeked from the blinds blended with the yellow painted walls of the room. The aircon made it comfortable for me, the heat outside was just unbearable. It was summer after all.

I tried to stand up but something heavy was wrapped around me and I noticed it was an arm. I gasped then rolled my eyes at my own stupidity thinking it was _just _an arm. _'Stupid Hino, what did you think it would be...' _And before I knew it, it was actually Tsukimori's arm. He was sleeping peacefully beside me with his arm around me.

Just like in my dream.

Maybe he was probably dreaming some more since he looks so tired. But I wish that somehow, he had dreamed the same dream that I had.

I stroked his soft, blue hair and was mesmerized at how many times I've done the same thing before and his features were still the same but were more adult-like now. But in my heart, my love for him is the same. I held the hand that was on my side and felt right at home, he was very warm. I sat up slowly but then I felt pain on the right side of my abdomen and I fell back on the pillows. "Ouch."

"Hino - !" Unfortunately, it woke Tsukimori up and he withdrew his arm from me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I waved my hand in front of him to assure him. "I just foolishly sat up without realizing I had broke some of my ribs and didn't realize sooner that it would hurt... very much."

Pain flashed across Tsukimori's face and I instantly felt guilty of even telling him about my injuries, "I'll call the nurse then to give you some more painkillers." he stood up but I caught a hold of his shirt, he looked down curiously at me.

"Don't go." I mouthed, too shy enough to actually say it. Tsukimori twitched a smile and brushed the hair off my face.

"I'm not going anywhere, I was just about to push that button on top of you to call the nurse. That way, I won't have to go all the way to the main info to call for one." And so he leaned forward to press the button that was on the wall on top of me and sat down on his seat, "And I'm not planning to leave you or go anywhere without you, Hino."

I looked away from his mesmerizing gaze, blushing. "How could you say something romantic such as that at a time like this?"

"You're right, that was foolish of me. Maybe when you're better." he muttered, brushing his hair back.

"I didn't mean that, I was just kidding."

He gave me a disapproving look, "I don't think I can understand. I don't really think that this is a time for joking, Hino."

I arched an eyebrow, "Did you really cut off the engagement?"

That caught him off-guard. "Yes."

"Why?"

"_'Why'_, you say? Well, that was a very unexpected answer coming from you."

"Did you expect that I'd be happy?"

"Slightly. Or yet, mostly."

"I am."

"So you're asking why?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's simple. I don't love her and I convinced myself enough that I should be truthful to myself and to her - to all of you. I'm... tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I love _you_ and not her and I want to spend my life with _you_ and not her."

Again, he was stating such romantic things that it caused me to blush so easily. "But that doesn't explain why you accepted the arranged marriage nor why you kept our relationship from your parents."

"How did you learn about the arranged marriage? I was just about to explain that to you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Miaka. It's quite obvious she explained her evil plan before actually doing it. Sorry, that was a bit too much." I took it back when Tsukimori winced. I didn't mean to say it that way. "I mean, she told me what happened between you two but she only explained half of the problem."

Tsukimori folded his arms on the space of the bed beside me and leaned his chin there, his eyes still on me. "Tell me, what did she tell you?"

I paused for a moment, recalling the previous event. "Well, she told me that she was the one who cut us off, like she was the reason why we lost being in touch with each other. And I've always thought it was you who decided not to answer my calls and reply to my letters. I can't believe she hid them!"

"We'll find those letters. I wager they are really important to you for me to read."

"They are that's why I've been so disappointed that you hadn't replied to them. But now, at least it's all been cleared. Though," I closed my eyes to stop from tearing again, Tsukimori held my hand tightly for me to continue. "I'm so sorry that I blamed it all on you when it actually wasn't your doing. I jumped to conclusions thinking that you've forgotten me and doubting you. But the truth is, you've actually been helpless and I'm more sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me the most." And the sobs escaped before I could trap them.

Tsukimori held me close in the circle of his arms and kiss my forehead, "I didn't forget you at all, Kaho. But I hoped that you forgot about me."

"Huh?" I wiped away my tears and pulled away to look at his eyes. They were sincere.

"That's why I agreed in the engagement because I wanted you to forget about me."

"But - " Tsukimori cut me off by placing his finger on my lips.

"Let me explain, I only did it so that you'd move on without me and eventually find more happiness in somebody who'd love you and give you what you deserved. That was my only wish for you, that you'd forget about me, try to fulfill that dream of yours of becoming a solo musician and eventually having a family."

I stayed silent for awhile, trying to absorb his reason. And all I could think of was, "Why?"

"Because Kaho, I've always thought that I wasn't the right man for you from the very start. Then as time passed by and our relationship grew stronger, my doubts lessened. Then when I left for Venice, I was struck with the realization that I could not balance my dedication to you and to my career altogether. It would be so unfair for you to be left alone in Japan while I was on the other side of the world. So I tried to fool you into thinking that we're over then maybe you'd find someone more suitable for you."

Tsukimori stared back at me to see my reaction.

I pinched his cheeks, "Kaho! Ow! What - what was that for?"

"That was for being utterly stupid for actually making that decision. Do you really think it's easy for me to let go of someone like you when I gave my all to you?"

Tsukimori just stared, speechless.

"It's not, Tsukimori. When I found out about it, I didn't want to forget about you, I wanted you _back_ to me." I paused for a second to wipe the tears that were falling to my cheeks, "Though I was mostly confused and angry at the same time, you left me thinking that you had grown tired of me. Sure, maybe I was trying to move on but it was just that I couldn't! Every little thing reminded me of you, it was like my brain was wired to never forget you. Trust me, it was that hard but for at least a small amount of time, I was able to act normally. But when I saw in that masked ball, all my frustration washed away when I felt your kiss again for so long. It was like I've been waiting all my life for us to be together again. And then when we became partners for the competition, well, let's just say that I realized I hadn't stopped loving you at all." I smiled widely at him, trying to let him see that he really is the one for me. And his reaction was very surprising.

Tsukimori hovered over me while I lay still on the bed, he leaned closer until we were just inches apart, saying. "You too will always be my beloved." and he closed the space and kissed me passionately.

I remembered the actions my hands would make whenever we would kiss, I would wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me that I almost couldn't breathe. And Tsukimori - Len - would stroke my cheek softly as if I was the most fragile person in the world. When we'd pull away, we could feel each other's breaths and stay in that position for what seemed like hours.

"I guess we are kind of failures at trying to break-up, huh?" I said, breathless from the kiss. Len kissed my cheek.

"I'm definitely never doing it again." he nuzzled my neck.

"Are you really staying?"

"Forever."

* * *

YAAAAY THEY'VE MADE UP. Though I have to end it at this point, sorry, but there's plenty more lovey-dovey to come in the next chapters. And a few more twists and turns there. ;-)

Nope, this story is NOT yet finished so there's a couple more chapters to go. And we will go back to the competition in the next one.

So stay tuned my friends for the next chapter and please leave a review. :) It will be much appreciated.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Aw man, your response was so awesome from the last chapter. Thank you guys so much !!! Though I seriously didn't mean for it to look New Moon-ish. That would be rather sad, ahahaha just kidding. But again, thanks so much for all your reviews you guys. :') I'm just so overwhelmed by it all and to think we reached 200 and counting! YAAAAAAAAY.

I'll make a little deal by the end of this story, but for now, it's secret. ;-)

So for now, enjoy this next chapter. :D

P.S. You may notice their sudden change in calling themselves by their first names, well, it's because of their relationship now. It's quite obvious but it's for those who are still new to these kinds of things. Calling them by their first names means intimacy or are only used by those who are very close to them. Otherwise, they call them by their last names or with -san and other stuff.

It's all in wikipedia. hihi. ;-)

Oh and I don't own La Corda - even though they are my most favorite manga of all time - the great Kure Yuki owns it. She's making all the money here and I'm just simply playing along with my mind. Enjoy~

* * *

Hino's POV; Civil Hospital of Venice. 

_Day fourteen; Monday._

Len stayed by my side as he promised after we cleared things up with each other. He took care of me, fed me and even gave me some of my prescribed painkillers when I needed it. I teased him by calling him my own personal nurse, he simply rolled his eyes at me. I giggled in response.

By the time that it was late afternoon, I asked him. "Aren't you supposed to be at the palace gates now for rehearsal?"

Len lay down beside me on the bed, even though I took most of the space, he didn't complain. "I'm not going to compete without you. What's the use anyway? I'd rather quit the competition than not have you there with me."

I poked his rib since I knew he was ticklish there, he jerked involuntarily and glared at me. "Yes you are. I'm not going anywhere and I won't take up too much time in this hospital anyway. Give it a week or two and I'll be good as new. And just in time for the final selection." I paused for awhile, thinking I forgot something. "What did we place by the way in the second selection?"

"First." Len said, surprising me with his rarest and biggest smiles.

"Aw, see! You're so happy when we get first place so why don't you go rehearse for the both of us?"

"I won't because I'll be alone. Like you said, _we_ got first place and I can't get it again without you. I bet Mr. Worthington would be disappointed about this anyway."

"You're Tsukimori Len, internationally renowned violinist. You'd get your way around him." My smile was smug but Tsukimori sighed and leaned his cheek on top of my head.

"Yes but now, I'm just Len. The man who wants to spend as much time as he can with you. And I'm not letting you go."

"Then who will I watch in the final selection? Kaji-kun?" I bit my lip to keep from smiling when I saw the frown on his face with Kaji-kun mentioned. Though I thought they were on good terms by now, Len told me he helped with bringing me here.

"I'd rather you not be interested in his performance but if you must, I won't stop you."

"God, you're so stubborn!" I laughed but caught my breath when the throbbing pain from my right rib cage began to hurt again. Len squeezed my hand while I cried unto his chest, later he murmured. "Do you need another painkiller?"

"No,no. It's bearable most of the time so no. I'm fine." Instead I reached for the glass of water on the side table. Len pulled away from my momentarily and gave it to me with a small smile on his face, "That's what I'm here for, to be your personal assistant."

"I really wish you weren't. I'm beginning to feel guilty that I'm taking all of this out on you." I pouted.

Len kissed my forehead, sighing. "I'm just making up for all the lost time. And plus, I'd rather do this than anything else." and with the sparkle I just saw in his golden eyes, I knew he was telling the truth.

"Well, that's a first."

"It certainly feels like it. All of this feels so new to me even though I've been through this before."

I made myself comfortable on the crook of his arm, "Aw, I'm flattered."

He smiled down at me while the minutes tickled by, it seemed as if he was waiting for the right moment to say it which makes me even more anxious.

"I love you." he finally says and I lift myself with my elbows but that isn't necessary cause Len always leans in first -

Until of course, the door bangs open and we are interrupted by a friend. I fall back unto the pillow and Len leans back on the headboard of the bed. Len clears his throat, frowning. "A simple knock on the door would've been polite of you to do."

Kaji chuckled, "Er, sorry for that. We didn't know you guys made up that fast, did we miss something?"

I rolled my eyes, which was the only thing that didn't hurt, and muttered. "Nothing that includes you, Kaji."

"Aw well, can I at least say 'congrats'?" he said, trying to make me smile and he succeeded. I giggled.

"Yes Kaji-kun, thank you."

"Alright then, well, I was just dropping by to check in on you. You okay?" Kaji-kun smiled that same smile he gave me when he was still trying to court me but I guess, it felt different now. I'm glad we accepted that we can only be friends and that all of it was behind us.

"Yeah although it still hurts sometimes but Len's here to help me."

He nodded, "I see well, Tsukimori are you still going to compete?"

Len shook his head, "I'm not leaving her."

"Alright then, bye Hino, Tsukimori. See you back in the palace okay?"

"Bye Kaji-kun, take care!" I waved at him as he walked out the door and we heard a loud noise outside which sounded like our other friends. "Eh?! Kaji-kun?! I want to see Kaho-chaaaaan!"

"Hihara! We're in a hospital, keep it down!" I heard Amou-san scold Hihara-sempai and I chuckled.

I looked up at Len, "Tell them they can come in"

He frowned at me, "You need as much as rest as you can get."

"I think five hours is enough rest for me." but still, he stayed put. After a minute, he gave up and stood to call them in. I heard Hihara cheer for joy and Tsuchiura came in first, the others behind him.

His face showed shock and pain as he absorbed all the plaster and bandages that were wrapped around parts of my body, mostly the scratches and cuts that were on my legs and a few stitches on the back of my head where most of the blood was bleeding. My hands and arm were slightly scratched also but didn't do any permanent damage to keep me from the playing the violin again. I had a few broken bones but they'll heal eventually with time.

"Hino... my goodness, what happened?"

"I fell, obviously." I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice, he frowned disapprovingly at it.

"Yeah and you getting hurt is not much of a big deal, huh?"

"No, not really." I shrugged gently, trying not to move much cause it would hurt God, I hate this.

"You're a miracle, I heard someone pushed you off?"

"Yeah."

"Who was it?"

"Miaka."

Tsuchiura's eyes narrowed and he sighed, "Why am I not surprised by this?" he placed his hand on his face and shook his head. Len scowled at him and muttered, "Excuse me?"

"Your freaking fiance tried to murder Hino?"

"She is not my fiance anymore! And just so you know, I had not planned to marry her in the first place." Len leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed out in front of him, irritated at Tsuchiura. The atmosphere around us was suddenly tense.

"You guys aren't ever going to get along, are you?"

"No." they both said in unison. Hihara entered and stopped suddenly in front of me with his eyes as wide as a basketball, I know I was supposed to look shocked with him but his expression was just so hilarious. "KAHO-CHAN?!"

"H-h-hey Hihara, p-please. Dont make me laugh, it hurts." I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

Hihara pouted and went beside me, "Kaho-chan...."

"Hey, you were so happy and loud awhile ago and now when you see me, you're all gloomy. I think I should be insulted, Hihara-sempai."

Hihara's lips tugged up at one side into a small smile, "Well, you know me - heh - immature ol' Hihara. But Kaho-chan, are you really alright?"

Amou-san entered with Mio and Nao, "Of course she's fine, Hino's stronger than you know. Right, Hino-san?"

I jerked a nod, "Mhm."

My friends gathered around me and patted my elbow, the only part of my body that wasn't exactly plastered with bandages and a cast. Len stayed behind and watched over me as he left me to bond with all my other friends. I let him since I'd have more time with him to myself later. We talked and talked and talked just about anything. We laughed and caught up with each other's lives, I just realized now that Fuyumi and Shimizu's wedding is only one month away now, and we became the same, old yet incomplete highschool students we were back before.

And that was all it took to take the pain away.

* * *

_8:00 P.M._

After Hihara, Tsuchiura and the others left the room, Len came back at my side and took off his shoes and pulled the blanket around us. I shifted to the right to make some space for him but he pulled me back closer, "Don't move."

And when I lay still, I felt his arms snake under the crook of my knees and another on the small of my back and I was lifted up a little to the right side of the bed. I watched Len as he placed me back down and he turned off the lights except for the lamp on the side table.

"Next time, I'll be sure to get a room where the bed's enough for two people."

He chuckled softly, "There's no need for that, I'm fine." The lamp only shed some light for the both of us, the rest of the room was filled in darkness and silence.

"This is... kind of creepy. I never wanted to sleep in hospitals because I always thought they were full of ghosts."

Len let me lie on the crook of his arm and pulled the blanket up to my chest, "Sleep, Kahoko. Sleep so that you'll heal faster and we'll be out of this place by Wednesday."

"But that's the day of the final selection and by tomorrow's the third selection."

"I've already talked to Mr. Worthington, I bailed out."

I sighed, "Len..."

"Yes, Kahoko?"

"Must you make decisions without my permission?"

He hovered over me while I lay back down on the bed on my back, his eyes had a certain glimmer that gave me goosebumps. "Look Kaho, I didn't want to stress you over it because it's just going to make your healing process slower and then it'll be difficult for the both of us. And besides," he looked up at me from head to toe before gazing straight at my eyes again, "You can always see me perform anytime, if it's for you, I'd do anything."

I closed my eyes and exhaled, "Alright, you got me. Have it your way but someday Tsukimori Len we'll have it my way too."

When I opened my eyes again, my heart skip a beat when I saw Tsukimori's lips form a smirk. He placed both his hand on either sides of my face carefully until we were completely face-to-face, "We can have it your way some other time but we can make this an exception, right?"

"Yeah." I said breathlessly, my breath caught up in my throat when Len leaned in for another deep kiss. I felt his legs on either side of my body but he lifted himself on his elbows so that his weight won't be felt on me but still, I felt his heartbeat on my chest and it was enough to make me dizzy.

He had never been this intimate back then but now that we were older and more mature, I guess... this was his way of showing his love for me and I didn't have a single problem with that. And before I could even kiss him back, he pulled away and laid down beside me.

"I wasn't done with you." I muttered, blushing. My breathing was so loud it was embarrassing.

"It's just for now, you're still a bit fragile what with all the tapes and bandages they have around you." The smirk returned, "I must admit, they are an unwelcome obstacle to me from holding you, I can't feel your skin."

That made me blush harder, "Okay, goodnight Len."

"Am I scaring you?" his voice sounded serious but he looked quite amused, he was enjoying this.

"Scary? No. Creepy is more like it." I twisted a bit to move closer to him and I closed my eyes to sleep, "Goodnight, Len."

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

_Day fifteen, Tuesday_.

When I woke up, I saw Len rubbing the body of his violin on his chair beside me. My breakfast was laid out on the sidetable with all my favorite food here in Venice especially their delicious hot choco.

"Mhm, food." I pressed the button where the upper half of the bed would lift and let me sit up straight without having to move. Len placed his violin back in it's case with the rag he just used and sat down beside me to help me with my food.

"I knew you'd be hungry so I bought your breakfast early." He gave me a small smile and that was enough to brighten up my morning. I got the cup of hot choco from him and took a sip. I also took a bite from my banana.

"Have you eaten?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

He waved me away, "I'm fine, I'll eat later on. I'll just practice for a bit, if it's okay with you."

I nodded happily, oh how I loved to hear him play. "Of course, maybe it'll lighten up the atmosphere in this hospital." we both chuckled.

He readied his violin in his seat and slowly played Ave Maria for me and I closed my eyes. Listening closely to the music, I placed my hand on my heart and hummed the melody in my head. It was so familiar to me this song. I swear it was our personal song, the piece that has brought so many memories in our hearts. How it was my first duet with him, the piece that I performed in the final selection during the highschool concours and it was also the same piece that Len performed for the festival back in highschool.

By the end of the song, Len murmured. "Maybe I'll consider joining back in the competition, it's beginning in an hour and I can still call Mr. Worthington to have me back. Would it be okay with you if I went?"

I opened my eyes and held his hand, "Yes. Though I won't be there, I'll be praying for you right here."

He stood up to kiss my forehead, "I'll call in the nurse to keep an eye on you while I'm gone. I don't want anything bad to happen to you when I'm not here."

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing bad will happen, Len. Now go, before it's too late."

He smiled and leaned in closer one more time before leaving the room. I sighed, _'Good luck out there, Len.'_

* * *

_La Fenice operahouse; Normal POV._

Kaji Aoi was inside the Men's dressing room with all the other male participants in the competition who were getting ready for the event. This was the third selection and even though the current top placer - Tsukimori and Hino - bailed out, none of them were giving up.

A knock was heard from the other side of the door and Mr. Worthington entered with a small frown on his face, "Gentlemen, I have an announcement - "

Mr. Worthington was interrupted when there was another knock on the door, Tsukimori Len entered looking exhausted. "I - I'm sorry for rudely interrupting, sir. Would it be okay if I - "

The old man rolled his eyes and pushed Tsukimori in the room, shutting the door behind him. "Took you long enough, young man. We were about to discuss matters now so may I continue?"

Tsukimori nodded and walked to his table. John scoffed, "How dare you, coming back as if you didn't make a big enough decision to back out. Some nerve you're got, Tsukimori."

"At least my partner didn't need to murder someone else to win." Tsukimori muttered darkly, glaring at him and John was silenced.

"_Gentlemen_, enough please. My announcement is rather important especially for you John."

John stared with disbelief showing on his face. His hands clenched into fists, "This is because of Miaka, isn't it?"

"Yes."

His eyebrows pulled together and he closed his eyes shut, "I knew it." he muttered low enough for no one to hear.

"I'm sorry John but, with the departure from Miaka's participation in this competition, and you without having a student mentor, I'm sorry to say but you are disqualified."

"But what about Tsukimori?"

Mr. Worthington turned to Tsukimori, "The same will happen to Tsukimori, without your partner it just doesn't seem fair to the other participants here. Though you and Hino are always welcome to watch your fellow contestants."

Tsukimori nodded, "I'm sorry as well, sir, for all this. But if it wasn't for your patience and hardwork, I'm afraid things would've gotten worse."

Everyone looked at Tsukimori, surprised by the sudden apology from the usual cold man. All but Mr. Worthington noticed this, he simply nodded back. "Thank you, young man, for understanding. Now, shall we begin?"

Mr. Wothington walked out of the room and everyone else dispersed to their own places in the room, others left to find their partners. John left the room in frustration with all his other things and no one seemed to notice.

Kaji approached Tsukimori and patted his shoulder, "That was quite a speech, my friend."

"It was nothing."

"How's Hino holding up?"

"She's healing by the hour but there still seems to be pain. She'll probably be out by Wednesday and she'll rest some more in the Tsukimori mansion."

"I see," Kaji nodded, recalling moments where Hino lived in his mansion as well. "I'm glad that she's doing well."

"Kaji,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Kaji arched an eyebrow, "For what, my friend?"

"For taking care of her... when I wasn't there for her."

Kaji grinned and chuckled. "That's what I'm here for right? Although if you ever leave her again..."

"That isn't going to happen again." Tsukimori's eyes narrowed and Kaji held his hands up as if to 'surrender'.

"Just checking, see you back in the theatre huh?"

"Not today, I'll be going back to the hospital to check on her."

"She making you anxious, huh? Admit it."

Tsukimori stiffened for a second but nodded slowly, "She does, in every way."

Kaji chuckled some more and patted Tsukimori's shoulder again, "Wednesday then."

"Till then."

* * *

Hmm, I estimate that it'll be 3-4 more chapters left in this story. I must say that I have enjoyed writing this for all you guys and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. :-)

I'll miss all your awesome reviews and I just hope that you'll continue to do so in my other stories and those that are soon to come. ;-)

Til the next few chapters ! Please leave a review. !


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** HEEEY GUUYS.

Since we are nearing the end, I've mentioned before that I will be making a deal. Which you will find out at the end of the story but I just have to ask you guys something, would you like me to post an alternate ending for Kaji? I will only post it if majority of you wants me to.

And to reply to a review which made my day...week...month. Season's call, omg thank you so much for your review. :'3 And no, you did not offend me in any way my dear. But thank you so much for your long review, I never knew I'd get such a long review such as yours. Ehehehehehe. :'3 Oh and about Kaji, he's just saying that he is indeed merely a friend to Hino and nothing more. :-)

Oh and for animelover-chan05, you can watch the pieces that are featured in youtube. I get all of these piece ideas from that site. ;-)

So unto this updated chapter, enjoy~

This is the last day of the competition and I thank you all so much for all your suggestions! Even though Hino and Tsukimori aren't in the contest anymore, they'll have their chance, don't worry. ;-)

Enjoy~

* * *

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

-- Chasing Cars; Snow Patrol

_Wednesday, last day of camp. Final selection._

_Tsukimori's POV; Tsukimori Mansion._

I sighed heavily as I stayed seated inside the guestroom waiting for Kahoko - who was currently using crutches to help her stand not to mention a cast on her right leg - to dress up in the simple floral dress I bought for her. I was already dressed up in a smart casual outfit since we didn't need to dress in a formally, we were no longer participants in the competition.

Twenty minutes has passed by and I've offered Kaho my help several times and she refused each one, saying that it was already embarrassing enough for her that she had to use crutches. And here she was, still struggling over a dress which she could've easily slipped into if I were there with her inside the dressing room.

I heard her muttered something unintelligible and the door creaked open. I saw a peek from her bare shoulder as Kaho popped her head out from the door, "Uh..."

I raised an eyebrow, fighting the urge to smirk. "Yes, Hino?"

She pursed her lips before speaking, "...help?"

I stood up and walked straight to her direction, pulling up the straps of her dress to her shoulders where it was supposed to be. "You see, wasn't that easy?"

Hino rolled her eyes at me, "Oh shut up." But then she blushed and murmured, "Uh, I can't seem to reach the back of my dress..."

I felt my eyes widen for a second but blinked them back before Hino noticed, "Sure." I turned her around carefully and zipped her dress up, noticing the light soft skin of her bare back. Her cuts were barely noticeable anymore because of the excellent medical treatment she's gotten from the hospital. "Done. Do you need help with your shoes as well?"

"Y-yes." Kaho slipped in her cardigan and turned back to me.

I carried her up in my arms, ignoring her protests, and placed her on the bed. I got the white pumps she wanted to wear with the dress and placed one on her good foot and when I looked up, I saw Hino blushing. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of red. I couldn't hold in my smile.

"Why're you blushing?"

She shook her head, "N-nothing."

I sat down beside her and stroked her arm softly, she shivered. "Is it because of that?"

She hid her face unto my chest, "Stop teasing me."

I chuckled, "I'm not teasing you, I'm simply helping you. I wouldn't want to risk you getting hurt again especially since you're not completely well."

"Yeah but I'm like, half well now." she pouted.

"That isn't enough for me unless you're more than a hundred percent well. Just, let me, okay Kaho? It'll calm me down if you let me help you the best way possible."

I saw her gulp and reach her arms towards me, "Help me up?" she said, finally giving in. I stood her up on her feet while I carried most of her weight on my arm. Kahoko noticed my slight difficulty carrying her, "Er, I can walk already you know."

"Yeah, I guess that's best." I unwrapped myself from her and she giggled at my exhausted expression. "It's okay, honey. You tried." she kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Wha - what was that? Tsukimori Len just rolled his eyes at me?" she covered her mouth with her hand and made a face at me. I ignored her.

"Let's get going, we're going to be late."

"Alright, alright." But even as she walked on her own, I still held her close to my side.

La Fenice Operahouse;

As the car stopped in front of La Fenice, paparazzi surprised us in the entrance of the operahouse. They swarmed towards me and Hino with their annoying flashing cameras.

"Tsukimori! Is it true that you ended your engagement with Miaka-san for this woman beside you? Why? Wasn't Miaka your parent's number one choice?"

"Tsukimori-san! Is this the girl who was rumored to be your ex-girlfriend back in highschool?"

People stared at us - more like gawked - and the atmosphere seemed tense. I felt irritated. How did these rumors start? And why was it about us? But why should I even care, whatever it was, it definitely wasn't true.

I cleared my throat and said aloud, "Excuse me but I did not plan to marry Miaka Sawako. Whatever else you heard is not true."

"But what about the engagement that even your parents confirmed was true?"

I sighed, "It was planned. And none of them were of my approval, my parents understand that I never wanted to marry Miaka at all."

"Then is she your girlfriend?" they gestured to Hino, my lips twitched a smile.

"Yes." and that caused their uproar, they began to crowd us but the guards pushed them back until Hino and I were inside the theatre. The people who were gathering inside the lobby stared at us with shocked expressions on their faces. All that explaining was enough to clear all those lies.

Mia approached us with a grin on her face, "That was quite an entrance you made there, Tsukimori. I never actually noticed them until you arrived."

I arched an eyebrow, "The paparazzi are nothing more than an annoyance in the music business. But I made an exception to clear up some things for them."

"And you cleared them up good. I would've done it better myself but you got me."

Hino chuckled and placed her hand on the crook of my arm, "You sure would've."

"Hino!" Mia hugged and pulled Hino away from my grasp - I frowned a bit at her - and squealed, "I missed youu." her gasp was quite exaggerated. "How dare she!"

Hino smirked and rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have minded the slight pain I felt with the hug but I missed you too." she hugged her back.

"Oops, but man! You don't even look like you had a scratch in your life! Er, 'cept for that little cast you got there."

"Yeah, it makes it easier for me to walk instead of having the humiliation of having to use crutches outside the mansion. It hurts in your armpits too."

Mia winced in sympathy for her, "Yeah it does, I remember when I sprained my leg once. I tripped over some lame rock which I didn't even see. But it heals really fast, give it a week or two."

"Yup. I really can't wait for your performances, Mia. I heard you got second yesterday!"

"I did and today, I am soo going to be first."

I walked quietly at Hino's side and stole her from Mia, "Excuse me but I think it's time we go to our seats. We'll see you later, Mia-san."

"Hmph, sneaky Tsukimori. Go, go. Save all your lovey-dovey after the show."

Hino escaped from my hold and hugged Mia one more time, "I'll see you later okay? With everyone else, I'll introduce you to everyone!"

Mia smiled warmly, obvious that she was touched by Hino's kindness. Just like how everyone reacts around Hino. "Thank you, Hino."

Hino waved and went back at my side. Inside the theatre, we went to our seats beside Hihara and the others. Of course, Hino was the first one to greet them and I just watched as she reunited with her beloved friends and to just see her eyes light up and her heartbreaking smile. I'd never get tired of her and I hoped she felt the same way; With so much time that I had lived on without her, how could I ever go through that again?

It almost seemed unreal, being able to actually go through years in my life without a single call from her. To think that I had missed so much about her and that I even tried to give her away - to lose her - I would've called myself the most stupid man ever. Really, what was I thinking?

But Kaho - the person who I expected to be upset the most - saved me from my misery and even _forgave_ me. I would've begged, thrown all my manners out the window and gone down on my knees but no, she stopped me and said that she has forgiven me. She was an angel sent from above to me, the man who was out of her league and didn't deserve her at all. I wouldn't have known that by some miracle, she loved me all the same.

"Len? Are you alright?" Hino held my hand and squeezed it gently with a smile. I gazed lovingly back to her eyes, thinking. _'I'll love you more than you'll ever know. A part of my died when I let you go.'_

But all I said was, "I'm okay."

* * *

Normal POV;

_**"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, to our final round of the competition. The first to perform today is Kaji Aoi with his student mentor Matsuka Nami. They will now perform Darius Millaud's Sonata No.1 for Viola and Piano Op. 240 Movement one."**_

Everyone applauded for one of the front runners in the competition, Kaji Aoi. He walked unto the stage together with Matsuka Nami, his student mentor. With his viola in hand, he would've never thought this day would come. He took a deep breath before facing the audience and bowing before them. He walked towards the center of the stage and readied his viola. Nami sat on her seat before the piano, glanced at Kaji and gave him an encouraging smile.

1...2...3...

Slowly, his hands moved with the swing of his bow on the delicate strings of his viola. His ears rang from the soft but powerful notes that his viola was producing and his heart ached with it. He had never felt this close to his viola before, never had felt his heart and his music together as one.

And he wasn't the only one who noticed it, Hino was almost brought to tears. _'Oh, Kaji-kun..'_

A smile spread across Kaji's face and he continued to play just as his heart told him to. He thought about Hino and how he had learned this from her. But never could he master it as well as she can. She made him believe in himself and with the effortless movement of his fingers and the swing of his arm, he knew that as long as he had confidence in himself, he would open doors for his future.

But maybe just for now, he thought, he would play his viola... for the last time.

"Bravo!" the audience applauded for him like they never have before. The theatre was surrounded by applause and loud cheers. Kaji grinned proudly - noticing a few dazed sighs from his female fans - and bowed to the audience. He noticed Nami and held her hand and took another bow.

He turned to her, "Thank you Nami-san for this opportunity to become your partner."

Nami blushed, looking at Kaji then at the audience back and forth. "You're w-welcome."

Kaji smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek and the audience applauded some more.

"Ahahahaha," Hino laughed, knowing that Nami-san was sure charmed by Kaji's sweetness. "That manipulative weirdo!"

Hihara looked at disbelief, "D-d-did you hear the 'kyaa's, Tsuchiura?! It's just like highschool."

"He still hasn't changed." Tsuchiura muttered with his face a little distraught as well.

Hino muffled a giggle, knowing that Tsuchiura was slightly wrong. _'Kaji didn't change...he improved so much.'_

_'Congratulations, Kaji-kun. You deserve it.'_

_**"Our next contestant is Mia Matsunami, her student mentor known as Luke Petersen, will now perform C.P.E. Bach Solo Sonata in A minor No. 1"**_

_Mia walked unto the stage alone while Luke stayed backstage to watch her partner take on the final round by herself. But she had nothing to fear for beneath that innocent and sometimes childish girl, was a brave and determined musician._

She gave a warm smile before placing her lips on the flute and starting her last performance in the competition. The piece had a playful tone to it but slightly more sophisticated.

_'Just like her,' _Hino thought, _'Mia was someone who people shouldn't be underestimating. Kind of like Fuyumi-chan but more outgoing. Coming from a family of musicians, it's in her blood.'_

Mia played from her heart and the atmosphere was suddenly light and refreshing. It made your worries fade away and it cheered you up form a bad day. Indeed it was a great piece played by yet another great musician.

* * *

Hino's POV;

In the end, Mia won the competition with a unanimous decision from the judges. Kaji won second and Kaya Murray won third. But all in all, everybody was happy for each other. Friends gathered and families celebrated for the wonderful performances of their offspring. The day couldn't have ended any better.

As I have promised, she introduced her new friends to her old ones. Amou-san was eager to get exclusive interviews with the winner and took group pictures with everyone. Mio and Nao were there as well as Mizue who came in just yesterday to surprise Tsuchiura. They've been enjoying being in Venice together as a couple. Yunoki came as well but was only able to watch the final selection, adding that he was greatly disappointed not to have watched me. I simply grinned mischievously at him and he gave the same smile as well. He didn't fail to notice the cast on my leg, giving me a weird look on his face that says 'still-the-same-Hino.' Oh, well he's still the same as well anyway. Same ol' Yunoki-sempai.

"Hino, look who's here!" Amou-san squealed and I saw two familiar people emerge from the crowd. Fuyumi-chan and Shimizu-kun.

"Kyaa~" I rushed to Fuyumi to give her a tight hug and she giggled as she hugged me. "Oh, Fuyumi-chan. You look as radiant as ever!"

She blushed, "I-I do? Oh, Hino-sempai, I've heard about the accident. But you don't seem to be that injured - oh!" she noticed the cast on my leg and covered her mouth with her hand, "My goodness."

I made a face, waving it off. "It's nothing, Fuyumi-chan. Just a broken bone here and there but really, I'm fine."

Shimizu-kun came forward, "Hino-sempai, are you alright with that?" he smiled sheepishly.

I blushed when he did, realizing that he still looks like an angel even in his 20s. "Uh, of course Shimizu-kun. I'm alright." I smiled.

He blinked, "That's great, then you would be able to go to our wedding then?"

"Of course, of course! How could I miss it?"

"Okay, you really do heal fast Hino-sempai. Sometimes breaking a leg could take awhile."

_'Uh...thanks.'_ "Ehehehe, not for me, I'm abnormal anyway."

"Surprisingly, I agree with that." Len appeared by my side and his face looked a little...smug. That Len.

"Kaho-chan, you don't mind coming with us to celebrate do you? Or do you still need some more rest?" Hihara asked and Tsuchiura flicked his the back of his head. "Oi, of course she needs some sleep. Can't you see the cast?"

"E-eh, I just wanted Kaho-chan to be with us in our last hangout here in Venice."

Kaji chuckled and ruffled Hihara's hair, "It won't be our last, we still have plenty of time to come back, am I right Hino?" he winked.

I grinned, "Yeah, perhaps Fuyumi and Shimizu's wedding. That's something to look forward to and I'm definitely going to be there. I'm really sorry I can't go. But congrats Kaji and Mia."

Mia and Mary both hugged Hino at the same time, "We'll miss you, Hino-chan. We'll see each other again right?"

"Of course." I hugged them back, "I love all of you guys."

"E-eh?! I want a hug too!"

And the whole group burst into laughter.

* * *

"Are you really sure you don't want to spend the night with them? You looked like -"

"I'm sure, Len. Right now, I just want to spend the night with you." I leaned my head on his shoulder but he only shifted to my side and pulled me into the circle of his arms. I sighed against his chest, "I'm glad everything ended just fine."

Len chuckled, "I'm not so sure it's the end, Kaho."

I smiled with him, knowing he was absolutely right. "This is definitely just the beginning."

---

Tsukimori Mansion;

We arrived in front of the mansion as the car came to a stop, Len went to my door to carry me up in his arms. "H-hey !"

Len simply smiled, "We're together now so you should be used to this."

I leaned into his shoulder, "I don't think I ever will be, to be honest."

"I'm glad." and my heart felt like it was swelling up with the sudden openness of his feelings. I felt special that I was the only one - if not then one of - who would ever truly be this close to Len.

When we got upstairs to my guestroom, he let me have my privacy and I washed my face, prepared for bed and dressed up to my sleeping gown.

I heard a knock on the door, thank goodness I was already covered up in my blankets. It was embarrassing enough to still sleep with the cast on my leg. But the lotion that was prescribed for my cuts were very soothing.

"Come in," I called out to the maid, wondering what she would be helping me out with at this time late at night.

But to my surprise, Len came in dressed in... his pajamas. _'Uh...'_

"Excuse me, may I..?"

I stiffened and my heart was beating so fast it made me so nervous. "Uhm, s-sure."

"Thank you." he slipped in beside me and once his hand held mine, it felt so warm. I leaned into him but without feeling a little self-conscious.

"Kaho..."

"Yeah?"

"Is this making you a little uncomfortable? I can go back..."

I grabbed his arm, "No! I feel...great really. Did you need some company?"

He leaned his cheek on top of my head, "This mansion's too big for one person."

"Your parents don't come here often?"

"No, they're around the world most of the time."

I smiled to myself, feeling happy that I was here to comfort him. "Well, that's what I'm here for. To be with you."

I could feel the smile on his face, "Thank you, Hino. Now goodnight." he kissed my forehead and brought me closer to his chest.

"Goodnight." I nuzzled on his shoulder, loving the feel of his arms around me. How safe and content I was with him but at the same time wanting more.

I felt that the future ahead of us was going to be bright.

* * *

We'll see, we'll see. Hehehehe.

No ladies and gentlemen, this is not the end yet! We still have a wedding to attend to and after that --- we'll see.

But for now, here's some more TsukiXHino moments. (Since the rest of the story was kind of lacking it with all the drama and stuff.) So I give this all to you, my beloved readers ! I will miss you all and your awesome comments!

Please leave a review !~


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hello there guys~! Here's the next chapter of Fuyumi and Shimizu's wedding. *Please note that the church that is mentioned here is not real and cannot be found in Yokohama. :D

This might be the third to the last chapter. :( Plus an epilogue and a long chapter on Kaji's ending.

I'm sorry that it's going to end pretty soon. :(

I'm gonna miss you guys. This wouldn't have been successful if it weren't for all of you. ;-)

I love all my readers ! So enjoy this new chapter !

* * *

_So let the music it blast_  
_ We gon' do our dance_  
_ Praise the doubters on_  
_ They don't matter at all_  
_ Cuz this life's to long_  
_ And this love's too strong_  
_ So baby know for sho'_  
_ That I'll never let you go_

_-- Never let you go; Justin Bieber  
_

2 weeks later;

It was early afternoon and the weather was beautiful in Japan. The sun was brightly shining beneath the clouds and the sky was a wonderful shade of blue. The perfect day for a wedding.

The church was silent as everybody waited for the bride to arrive and everything was going according to plan. The church was just exquisite with all the white flowers that hung in garlands from the ceiling. Bouquets of flowers as well as white cloth were placed at the end of the pews that were nearer to the aisle. The aisle was the only thing that wasn't white, it was a red carpet that will soon be covered in rose petals as the flowers girls walk towards the altar. The altar was the most beautiful among all the other places in the church for it was lit in different colors from the stained glass window which was called the 'Rose Window.' The window was full of vibrant colors - red, fuchsia, white and pink - which resembled a rose.

"Amou-san, this place is beautiful!" Hino's jaw almost dropped at how elegant the church looked. And to think the wedding's theme was all about the rose window that was in front of the altar.

Amou-san smirked, "Well, photography and journalism isn't the only thing I'm passionate about. I still remember how much stress I went through just preparing over _my_ wedding." her face was suddenly pale and Hino gulped, thinking if it would be stressful to prepare her wedding. "But, if you really work hard, you'll find that the result could be so worth it. Just like this."

Hino nodded in agreement, "You're right. Is Fuyumi here yet?"

Amou-san glanced at her silver watch, "About ten more minutes, I must say Hino, that dress looks like it was custom made for you." she winked at her.

The dress that Hino wore was a white elegant spaghetti strap dress with overlapped layers of polyester chiffon with floral accent on left side of the dress. Amou-san wore the same dress and she looked good on it as well, "Yeah, if only my cast didn't ruin the entire thing." Hino frowned. "Oh shush, the cast is barely seen under the fabric of the dress."

"Yeah but my limping won't be."

"Tsukimori will be there for you. He always is, isn't he?" And Amou flashed a smirk upon her face.

"He's kind of late though." Hino pouted and looked over to see Hihara walk towards them. "Amou-san, Hino - Ah -" he turned as red as a tomato.

Before Hihara could get back to his senses, Amou-san nudged his arm with her elbow. "Stop gawking, Hihara-sempai. It's rude." and headed over to her husband to get ready.

"E-eh, sorry. Fuyumi's going to be here so we have to begin already."

Hino giggled and patted her old friend's shoulder, "Relax, Hihara-sempai. You're the best man so just act like yourself."

Hihara sighed calmly, "You're right. Though it is quite unexpected for Shimizu to pick me -"

"Hihara! Just relax!"

"Alright, alright." and he went over to the front of the line to his place.

Hino looked everywhere for Tsukimori who was supposed to be here by now. "Tsukimori -"

"Over here." He took Hino's hand and placed in on the crook of his right arm, "I arrived just in time."

Hino's eyes widened as she saw Tsukimori dressed so handsomely in his tuxedo. She breathed in a sigh of relief, her face softening. "I'm glad you did. I had a slight heart attack that you wouldn't come."

Tsukimori arched an eyebrow, "You're exaggerating and it isn't nice to talk about such things, you're only attracting them."

"You're right. I'm sorry, my bad."

Tsukimori covered his face with his hand and shook his head but he seemed to be smiling, "You are so confusing sometimes, Kaho."

Hino frowned, "Well look who's talking. You used to accuse me of being so weird and my lack of knowledge but now you're acting as if you're okay with it now."

"But that's because it was before I really got to know you well, Kaho. Don't you see? When we're this close and this... intimate, we get to know sides of each other we've never known before. Sides that we usually don't show others."

Hino blushed and lowered my gaze to the ground, she didn't want him to see her face redden almost everytime she was with him. But of course he knew this and didn't bother to ask why.

Inside the church, music was playing and that only meant the ceremony was about to start.

Hino swallowed nervously and Tsukimori noticed it, muffling a chuckle. "Is something the matter, Kahoko?"

"I just hope everyone won't be looking at me since I'll be limping the entire time."

"Everyone has to right to, you look amazing." Tsukimori murmured unto her ear, his voice low and smooth. Hino shivered, The way he said it sent chills down her spine."And besides, I'll be keeping you upright the entire trip down the aisle." They took a step forward, only two more pairs in front of them.

Hino rolled her eyes at the word _'trip.'_" Don't tease me and it's not going to be a trip, it'll only take a few seconds."

He shrugged casually, "If you say so," Only one more pair to go. "Pretend it's _our_ wedding."

Hino's eyes widened, blushing at the thought. She would be more and more nervous if it was her wedding now. "I'd definitely have no cast by the time we got married..."

"And I wouldn't have minded. If I had my way, I'd get take your hand by tomorrow."

Hino gave him a quick kiss before it was their turn to walk down the aisle, whispering. "I can't wait."

---

After everyone was able to enter the church, Fuyumi Shoko emerged from the limo in her wedding dress with a smile no one has seen her smile before. And it was all for her beloved Shimizu. Shimizu stood proud and tall near the altar, waiting her his beautiful bride and smiled widely as well.

Fuyumi entered and Wagner's 'Bridal Chorus,' started to play. Everyone stood up to watch as she walked down gracefully with her parents at her side.

Amou-san took a few pictures and bit her lip to keep from crying, her husband wrapping his arm around her waist for comfort. Tsuchiura hugged Mizue as they watched Fuyumi down the aisle. Yunoki nodded and smiled at Fuyumi while Hino and Tsukimori did the same. Hihara, the best man, smiled at his old friend and Fuyumi nodded to him before her eyes met Shimizu's.

The ceremony was simple yet it was the most special thing that could happen to two people. Becoming one. Letting the world know that they're together and that nothing could bring them apart.

For as long as they both lived.

* * *

After the wedding as Fuyumi and Shimizu were outside the church, the traditional tossing of the bouquet was next. Fuyumi got ready with her bouquet in hand and waited for all the ladies to gather in front of her. Of course, Mio, Nao, Mizue went in front as well as Hino.

She didn't want to in the first place because it was embarrassing - Tsukimori even twitched a smile - but she had no choice but to do so.

Whether she was going to be the next girl to get married didn't bother her. Because she already knew who she was going to marry.

"One...two...three!" and the bouquet went flying through the air and unto Mizue's hands. And a blush came through her cheeks as her eyes met Tsuchiura's.

Hino hugged Mizue, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Wha - Hino, I'm not - "

"Ahahahaha, we'll see won't we Mizue?" Mio giggled. "Can I be your maid of honor?"

The girls continued to tease her and they all waved to the newlyweds as their limo drove away.

---

The wedding reception took place at the huge backyard of Fuyumi's mansion. Everything was lit up by lanterns hanging from the trees and the tables were decorated with white table cloths and red roses. The newlywed's table in the front for everyone to see them.

The reception first started with Fuyumi and Shimizu's parents giving their speeches to their daughter and son about their relationship. Everyone was deeply moved especially Fuyumi since she was moved to tears with only Shimizu to comfort her with a hug and a kiss.

The host was Amou-san, smiling happily with the mic in her hand. "Well everyone, let's end this reception with a dance!"

The band started to play soft music and the newlyweds were the first to take the dancefloor. Everyone watched them as they whirled together, their arms around each other and with warm smiles on their faces. Other couples started to follow as well.

Hino smiled as she saw her other friends with their loved ones have their dance. Tsukimori hesitated at first to ask her but he didn't want to let her down. So he took a deep breath and approached Hino, kissing her cheek all of a sudden, Hino looked up at him in surprise. "Len,"

"Kahoko," Tsukimori smiled, "Can I have this dance?"

"Well, this is a first."

"What is?"

"This, you asking me. Making the first move."

Tsukimori's cheeks reddened, "Well, I'm not going to hold back anymore."

"I'm still handicapped so never mind."

"I don't think I can. Come on."

"Wait - " But it was too late, Tsukimori got her by the hand and led her to the dancefloor. Hino wrapped her arms around his neck while Tsukimori wrapped his around her waist, one hand holding the small of her back to pull her closer. They turned slowly whilst looking into each other's eyes, no words needed to describe this very moment.

Hino slowly slid her hand up to Tsukimori's cheek and brushed it with her thumb, he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"I love you." Tsukimori whispered and slowly opened his eyes to see Hino's reaction. He was surprised to receive a kiss from her. Even if it was short, it lingered and he was left wanting more.

"I love you more, silly." she giggled and he felt her body shake against his. Close as they were now, they felt as if they were connected. Like pieces that fit perfectly together.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever..." Hino sighed calmly, liking the feel of his strong arms. She leaned unto his shoulder, feeling at home.

Tsukimori chuckled softly, only for her to hear. "I would hold you like this everyday if you wanted."

"That'd be nice."

Then all of a sudden, a loud grumbling sound came from Hino's stomach. She was hungry.

"Oops."

Hino looked around her to see if there were anybody else who heard it and fortunately, it didn't seem to disturb anybody.

Except Tsukimori who's hand was covering his face but not his wide smile and the fact that his shoulders were shaking from trying to hold back his laughter. Hino, feeling a little upset, couldn't help but chuckle softly as well. She just couldn't get mad at him. She held his face between her hands.

"You are so annoying, you know that? I was just about to explode a few seconds ago then I see your face and I laugh." she said between giggles.

Tsukimori stopped covering his face and leaned his forehead on hers, "Come on, let's get you some lunch. I should've known you'd be hungry, you barely ate any breakfast."

"I was actually full."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, now stop teasing me and let's get going."

* * *

After the wedding reception and saying goodbye to their friends, Hino and Tsukimori drove off to Hino's apartment to let her dress up and to bring her back home in her apartment to unpack.

Hino hurriedly dressed up in a more comfortable outfit, t-shirt and jeans, and went back to Tsukimori in the living room who was waiting for her and smashed right at him as she ran. They fell back on the sofa, Hino on top of him but there was nothing awkward in that. All they felt was love.

Tsukimori carried her suitcases and put them in the car trunk and they drove to Hino's apartment.

It was still the same apartment she had been living in ever since she moved out of her parent's house. And it was still very familiar to Tsukimori.

He placed the suitcases beside her bed and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?"

"You definitely will, I'll miss you though."

"I'm just a phone call away. Though unpacking all my stuff might take awhile."

"You've got little luggage surprisingly."

"Heh, yeah." Silence followed and Tsukimori cleared his throat to break it.

"Hino?"

"Yeah?"

"You should know that I'm not staying here." he said, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Why not? I thought you said you'd be staying at least a week after the wedding."

"Well, plans have changed."

Hino sighed, "Since when?"

"Since I received a phone call from my parents."

"_When?_"

"Yesterday."

"...yesterday?" she repeated with a tone of disbelief. "And it's already final? You're going back to Venice so soon?"

"It's not in Venice anymore."

"Oh? Where then?"

"London."

Hino sighed, her heart breaking a little from the distance. "We just got here two weeks ago and yet it still seems as if I can't get enough time to spend with you."

"I was hoping you'd come with me." Tsukimori muttered.

"Come with you? Where would I get the money to, Tsukimori? Didn't you know that I almost used all of my savings just to get to Venice and to think that Kaji paid for half of the payment?"

Tsukimori frowned now, "I'm sorry but I didn't. Then I guess I'll just have to ask _Kaji_ to bring you along then."

Hino was taken aback, "No, Tsukimori, I didn't mean it that way..."

"I know exactly what you mean." he exhaled deeply, "I just don't understand you sometimes. I offer to pay for your needs yet you refuse as if I'm bribing you. It would've been so _easy_ if you allow me. Allow me to take care of you."

"Well I can take care of myself, I don't need somebody else to do that! I didn't have your help before and I don't need it now." Hino snapped but suddenly felt sick when she realized what she just said. Tsukimori glared but sighed, his frowned deepened. She had brought up the past which he had long wanted to forget of.

"I apologize, I didn't know. If you say so, excuse me then."

"Len..."

"Just call me later."

And Hino was left all alone in her apartment. Not feeling at home at all.

* * *

Well, that was a little killjoy. Wasn't it?

I'm so sorry for the late update, I just finished my other one-shot, _**Another Cinderella Story**_, so I hope you guys would check that out and leave it a review as well. ;-)

This was the twist that I was talking about and well, -sighs- we'll see how this ends. But for now, please leave a review! :D

Note: It's been two weeks since Hino, Tsukimori and the others returned to Japan for Fuyumi and Shimizu's wedding for those who are a bit confused. ;-)


	26. The End

**A/N:** Read after this fic. :) Note* Again, the airport mentioned is merely fiction. :-)

* * *

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _  
_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

_-- Airplanes; B.O.B. feat. Hayley Williams  
_

Hino's POV;

_'I shouldn't have said that, what have I done?'  
_

I stayed in my bed at six o'clock in the morning for the past two hours not moving at all. I didn't feel like it, nothing felt right. Tsukimori's leaving soon...I didn't even know when, I didn't give him the chance to even tell me when.

It could've been any day. It could even be _today_.

I sat up quickly - quite awkwardly because of my cast - scared by the thought of him leaving again. Being separated from him for four years seemed like an eternity and I can't go through that again. I reached for my cellphone and speed dialed Tsukimori's number.

_"The number you dialed is busy at the moment, please try again later.' _Dammit. I sat back on my bed and leaned my head on my hands, groaning. "Don't leave me, Len. Not again." I took a deep breath calming myself. I knew what I had to do.

I got my car keys but stopped on my tracks, _'I can't drive with my leg still wrapped on a cast.'_ I clenched my teeth, irritated and headed out my apartment building to get a cab.

* * *

**Tsukimori Mansion; Balcony. Normal POV;  
**

"Hello?" Len answered his cellphone and his mother was on the other end.

"Len, your father and I are almost going to be at the airport. We'll pick you up there."

"...alright, mother."

There was a slight pause and he could hear his mother sigh, "Are you sure you want to come with us? Hino-san won't come?"

Len massaged his right temple, "We...we had a slight argument and things got a bit complicated."

"Does she know you're leaving now?"

"I planned to but she - she cut me off." Len frowned, wondering why he was even telling this to his mother. "I'm going to her first before I leave."

"That's good, Len. But son...?"

"Yes, mother?"

"I don't want to make the same mistake again. Doing such a horrible thing to your relationship with Hino-san, if you aren't able to talk to her I think it's best if you don't come anymore."

Len's eyes widened, "But mother, the concert - "

"Is not important compared to Hino-san. I understand that completely now. I'm sorry, Len."

Len's grip on the phone tightened, his mother had apologized. "Mom..."

"Go on now, you wouldn't want to be late." He heard her sniff. "I'll see you later then, Len."

"Goodbye mother." he muttered and shut his phone. He looked out towards the cloudy sky, hating the situation he was in right now. He shouldn't have been so sensitive, of course she didn't mean it. He sighed and got his car keys as well.

"Tsukimori-sama, where are you going? Your flight is almost -" one of the maids asked.

"I have to go now, don't bother waiting for me." he ran to his car and ignited the engine. The mansion gates slowly opened and he drove off to Hino's apartment.

Not knowing that Hino had just arrived at his mansion first. The cab parked in front of the gates, not noticing the car that just passed by, and limped her way inside. She rang the doorbell and waited anxiously for Tsukimori to answer or at least one of the maids. Finally, the maid who just talked to Tsukimori walked to open the gates for Hino, "Good morning, Hino-sama."

"Yuuki-san, where is Tsuki - Len?" her voice sounded shaky and her bottom lip quivered.

"I'm sorry but he's not here, he seemed in a hurry."

Hino's eyes widened, her heartbeat started to increase. "When is his flight?"

"Today, 7:30 in the morning."

"Oh my god," she couldn't hold in her tears anymore, they escaped. "Oh my god..."

"H-hino-san?" the maid held Hino's shoulders as she bent down on her knees, sobbing.

"He didn't even say goodbye..."

"Hino-sama, if you don't mind me saying, you could still reach him. It's exactly seven o'clock now and you still have time. The airport isn't far away."

Hino wiped her tears and stood up straight again, her knees wobbled. "I...you're right. I have to try, thank you Yuuki-san." she got back inside the cab and told the driver to head to the airport. _'Don't go, you _can't_ do this to me again!'_

_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Tsukimori was up in Hino's apartment in front of her door and it was locked. He had been there for the last twenty minutes and she hasn't answered. It didn't seem as if she wasn't there but... where would she be? He got his cellphone and called his house.

"Hello?" said one of the maids.

"It's Tsukimori, has anyone gone to the mansion during my absence?"

"Uh, y-yes Tsukimori-sama. Some redheaded girl..."

_'Hino went there? Crap, I shouldn't have left._' "Is she still there?"

"No, she went to the airport where you are."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated mostly at himself. "I'm not there right now, who said I was there?"

"Y-y-yuuki-sama."

"Is that where Hino went? The airport?"

"Yes, it seems she was a little scared. She almost broke down, Tsukimori-sama."

He felt even more upset with himself, she had been scared thinking that he was about to leave in half an hour without seeing her first. He should've known; he shouldn't have left her alone that night. He had been careless yet again.

He shut his phone and placed it back inside his pocket. For a moment, Tsukimori closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Hino, I'm so sorry."

* * *

The whole drive to the airport was making her anxious, she glanced at her watch and saw that there was only five more minutes til' 7:30. It would've been the last call for the flight by now and she could already picture Tsukimori entering the plane.

_'No! I can still make it!' _She screamed in her head, trying her best to convince herself._  
_

The cab parked in front of the entrance of the terminal airport and Hino threw a handful amount of money to the driver, "Keep the change!" Hino half-ran half-limped inside the terminal and looked up at the screen to see the flight for London.

She had missed it. She had missed _him._

"_Oh my _god." her voice broke and her tears escaped once again. "No, no, no, _no_." she covered her face with her hands and bit her lip to keep from sobbing but she just couldn't hold it in. She felt sad, confused, betrayed but most of all, heartbroken. She had tried not to lose hope for the last thirty minutes, hanging on to the thought that they would still be together no matter what and that nothing could break them apart. Hino continued to sob and didn't bother to stop the tears which were now rushing down her cheeks and dropped to the floor. She felt completely alone.

And now it seems as if history was repeating itself. Here they were again right from the start.

But somewhere amongst the chaos, Hino still felt his presence but she wasn't so sure. Among all the noise, her ears were hearing footsteps running towards her. She looked up once again at the screen, seeing the that his plane had already fled but something inside her was telling her to hold on.

And before she knew it, arms wrapped around her and her name was whispered softly and lovingly unto her ear. "You really didn't think I was leaving, did you?"

She couldn't believe it. It was his voice and the arms felt just like his. But all her doubt was thrown out the window the second she saw those golden eyes smolder as they looked through hers. Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out.

Tsukimori twitched a smile and a chuckle escaped his lips, "You are so gullible, I would _never_ make the same mistake again." and he turned her around til' she was inside his arms and pulled against his chest in a tight hug. "I love you too much to do so."

"_Leeen._" Hino cried out as she let out another sob as she hugged him back. "I'm sorry, I didn't know - no, I shouldn't have doubted you I - "

Tsukimori kissed and smoothed her hair, "No, I left you thinking the wrong thing in our argument last night and I shouldn't have done that. It was my fault and I should be the sorry one." He pulled an inch away from her to look at her eyes, "And I am sorry, Kahoko. Please forgive me."

Hino caressed his cheek and smiled, "There's nothing to forgive about, Len. What's important is that you're here and I'm here and that we're not going anywhere without each other. And that I am utterly in love with you."

Tsukimori smiled widely and leaned his forehead on hers, "As do I."

And slowly, Tsukimori leaned in hesitantly since he usually didn't do public displays of affection but I guess he wanted to make this moment as an exception. Hino closed her eyes as he did but then he pulled away all of a sudden, "Mother."

Hino stiffened, _'H-hamai Misa?' _and she turned to see the mother of her Len with a shy smile on her face as if she didn't mean to interrupt what we were about to do.

"Hello there Len, Hino-san. I just came here to pick up - "

"I'm not leaving Japan any longer, mother." His grip on Hino's waist tightened, saying that he is definitely staying with her.

Hino thought Hamai Misa would object but to her surprise, she smiled again. "I'm glad you are." She turned to Hino, "Hino-san, are you available to have some breakfast with us at the mansion? My husband and I were planning to bring along Len with us but I guess that won't be anymore. We would love to have you with us."

_'Is this for real?' _Hino thought but she smiled back at the pianist, "Of course."

"I'm sorry about the news of what Miaka had done to you, I was a little surprised she would've done such a thing." Hamai Misa frowned as she saw Hino's bandaged leg.

Hino blushed, "Well, it was really all an accident," But she still flinched as she recalled the pain that she had felt back then. "I know she didn't mean to. I have no intention of suing her or pressing any charges, it would just cause more trouble."

Tsukimori raised an eyebrow, both confused and surprised. "How come? She had pushed you off on purpose and you're not even going to press charges on her? That was attempted - "

She squeezed the hand of her beloved, "I do know that but I have a feeling she didn't want it to go that far. I'd still want to see her though just to clear some things up."

"I think that's a great idea, Hino-san." Hamai Misa smiled but the smile faded, "I, too, need to apologize to Hino-san."

Hino's eyes widened, "E-ehh?"

"I started all this mess, I started the engagement without the permission of my own son and I did things my way causing you two to go through such pain. None of this would've happened if I hadn't have known that my son had already fallen in love with someone else and not the woman I had planned for him to marry."

Hino flinched slightly but regained herself, "The past is the past, Hamai Misa-san. I see that more on the good memories than the bad ones and that's what makes it more memorable. I'm sure you didn't mean to break us apart on purpose and you admitted your mistakes. I forgive you for that."

"Oh, thank you Hino-san." The beautiful pianist hugged Hino and she hugged her back.

* * *

After the breakfast with Tsukimori's parents, Tsukimori brought Hino back home in her apartment.

"That was very nice of you, Hino." Tsukimori smiled as he went by Hino's side on her balcony. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her near him.

Hino raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?"

"I would've thought you would've hesitated on forgiving my mother, not that I wouldn't have it any other way, but you forgave her so easily. Even as her son, I was still a bit upset with my mother's decision until you had done just that, I too had the heart to forgive her."

She held his hands tightly, loving the warmth there. "Everybody has the heart to forgive, no matter what wrong that person has done to another."

Tsukimori chuckled, "I agree."

"You do?" Hino giggled, grinning as she turned to face him.

"Yes, I do." Tsukimori flashed a smirk before leaning in to kiss her deeply, one hand placed on the small of her back and the other tangling in her hair. Hino groaned as she kissed him back with the same passion and she had to pull away to catch her breath but Tsukimori didn't stop there. He continued to nibble on her neck and he lifted her in his arms as he carried her to her bed, laying her down there. Hino held his face between her hands and pulled him back to her to kiss him again, her breathing became heavy and the places which Tsukimori touched were warm and so _good._

"_Len_," Hino murmured his name and Tsukimori's heart gave a tight squeeze as she did. Her hands were placed on the planes of his chest and slid back his back, feeling the flex of his muscles and _loving_ it.

_'Wait,' _she thought. _'This is wrong.'_

"Len," she called his name once again but this time to call his attention, but he only rolled to have her on top of him. Hino saw his eyes and they were darker than they've ever been.

"Kahoko?" his voice was low and husky and she was left speechless at this different side of him. _'Oh my god, he's so sexy.'_

But he took advantage of her speechlessness and kissed her once more, "W-wait!" she said in between kisses.

"Kahoko..."

"Len, wait," she took a quick intake of breath, "Need to stop."

"_Why?_" His voice only sounded more husky and Hino's heart almost skipped a beat.

_'Ugh, you have to stop talking like that or I'm going to go crazy.' _"Need. To. Stop." she pushed him away with all her might but it didn't seem to be doing anything. But Tsukimori noticed her effort and pulled away an inch, his forehead on hers.

"Sorry 'bout that." he said after a few minutes of catching his breath and ran a hand through his now messy hair. But the redness on his cheeks were very evident as he tried to push his bangs away from his face.

Hino planted a small kiss on one of his flushed cheeks, "You look adorable."

"Don't tease me please."

Hino giggled and got off his lap to sit beside him on the bed, blushing as well. "I never knew..."

Tsukimori arched an eyebrow at her, "Never knew what?"

Hino pursed her lips before speaking, "That you are such a good kisser." she merely whispered.

Tsukimori let out a laugh, "I wouldn't have known that, now wouldn't I?"

Hino slapped his arm, "Now _you_ stop teasing me."

Tsukimori smirked and his eyes became the same dark shade as they were a little while ago, leaning in towards Hino. "But I'm just making it fair for the both of us."

Hino blushed even more and before Tsukimori could lean in closer, she placed a pillow on front of her to shield her. Tsukimori's face was now buried on a pillow. "...Hino." his muffled voice sounded funny.

"Ahahahaha, sorry!" she threw the pillow off and kissed him once more. "I think you should rest now, Len."

Tsukimori laid down on her bed, "I'll rest here."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nu-uh."

"Definitely."

"Len."

"Kahoko." he got her wrist and pulled her to him, "I'll take a short nap and then I'll go."

Hino made herself comfortable laying on the crook of his arm, "Make that a long nap."

Tsukimori could only chuckle, "Whatever you prefer." and he intertwined his fingers with hers as he closed his eyes, Hino doing the same.

Everything felt right now, everything suddenly fell into the right places. The cracks were now taped back on together and relationships have been made-up. And everything was finally where they should be.

**End.**

**

* * *

**Hey you guys! I have an announcement;

THIS IS FINALLY **THE _END._**-CRIESOUTLOUD- NOOOOOOOOOOO.

Aww, I'll miss all your reviews and aw, man, just my lovely readers! I love you aaaaall so much.

But do not fear! There will be an epilogue and of course, Kaji's ending by popular demand...okay, not really but all of you wanted me to post it. :)


	27. Epilogue

**A/N:** Hey guys, so here's the epilogue for Taking Chances and I have enjoyed every single chapter that I've made for all of you. It's because of all your loving support that I am able to complete this fanfic of mine. :-)

Again, words cannot say much but I love you guys. :D

* * *

~Four Years Later~

Hino Kahoko stood quietly on the balcony outside of the bedroom she shared with Tsukimori Len dressed in a white sundress. She had been looking at her scrapbook that she bought right after her wedding three years ago. It was then when she decided that she might as well keep something that would remind her of her highlights in life, keeping them all in one huge scrapbook. She opened the scrapbook and a dedication was written, _'To my loved ones, the ones who I treasure the most more than all of the memories stored here._'

And on the first page, a picture of Hino and Tsukimori as an engaged couple. It was on her 28th birthday that Tsukimori had proposed to her on the 'Cosmo Clock 21' Ferris Wheel in Minato Mirai 21. Everything had been a surprise for her planned by none other than her then-boyfriend-turned-fiance Tsukimori Len. He surprised her by showing up on her apartment building early in the morning and taking her out to different places in Yokohama, places where the couple had gone to before. There was the cakeshop, the park, and finally Minato Mirai. They rode the Ferris Wheel at exactly nine o'clock in the evening and fireworks were lighting up the nightsky. And right then and there, Tsukimori held out a velvet box with a diamond ring in it and asked her, _"Hino Kahoko, you have changed me completely, influenced me in ways no one has before and I'm afraid that you've left a mark in me that I can't seem to live without you. Will you marry me?"_

And of course, Hino happily said yes.

Three months later, it was their wedding. It was a backyard wedding at the Tsukimori mansion and it was a very special day for the both of them. Both of their families came, friends and other relatives. Everything went according to plan;

* * *

_'I already heard Wagner's wedding march playing and my heart was beating like crazy. But knowing that I am about to get married in a few minutes calmed me down... then again that also made me nervous. The reason why I am here is because of only one man. _

_My older brother saw me first as I got ready for the beginning of the ceremony, "Kaho - I - _whoa._"_

_I blushed furiously, "_What?_"_

_"Your dress." His eyes widened, "Man, it looks gorgeous on you. Are you really my little sister?"_

_I slapped his arm, "Whatever." But I couldn't help but agree with him. My dress was vintage dress but it was altered to look a bit modern. The neckline was off the shoulder and hugged my curves well. The torso was embroidered with gold thread of elegant patterns as well as the around the waist and on the bottom of the skirt. It was such a beautiful dress with such beautiful fabrics and the embroidery was just exquisite. "Thanks anyway."_

_"No big deal." He winked, "Good luck out there, baby sis."_

_"Thanks ani." I smiled and watched as he walked to his seat.  
_

_My mother followed beside me at the back of the aisle and I had to hold on to her to keep myself from falling._

_ "Kaho, calm down would you? Don't make me drag you down the aisle." Mother whispered._

_ "Sorry, mom." I blushed and struggled to keep my gaze up but I only ended up looking on the floor.  
_

_ "Chin up, he's looking at you."_

_ As soon as I heard her say that, my head snapped up and I saw flowers bundled up in tall vases beside the white wooden chairs, white cloth hanging above us to filter some of the sun's sunlight and gave just the right kind of sunshine over the backyard. The altar was on a small stage also surrounded by flowers and white chiffon. I smiled at all my relatives and friends; Yunoki, Etou, Hihara, Tsuchiura, Shimizu, Fuyumi, Amou, Mio, and Nao. _

_Kaji stood beside Len smiling widely at me, he had been the first one to know about my engagement and he was so happy for me. Until now, my feelings for him as a friend didn't disappear but the memories I spent with him never will too. I wish for him all the best and that someday, he'll find someone to be with as I have with Len._

_And last but certainly not the least, my eyes laid on the most handsome man I've ever seen. Wearing a white tux, I had never seen him look any more dashing - not that he already is - and the way his eyes softened once they stared through mine made my heart melt. I only tightened my grip around the arm of my mother to keep from rushing to him. My feet walked in tempo with the wedding march and finally, I was beside him. My mother placed my hand on top of his as a symbol that's been going on for centuries as the parents entrust their child with the one they love. I couldn't have been any more happier that my mother trusts Len so much for me to be with him but the fact that I will terribly miss my mother will never go away. Before going on the altar, I turned to my mom and hugged her tightly, a few tears escaping. Mother acted surprised as she hugged me back but I heard her sniffle a sob. I finally held Len's hand again and went on the altar by his side._

_The priest said his sermons but everything was just a blur to me. Except for the hand that I held on that stage and those eyes that I couldn't simply stop staring at. After the priest was done, it was finally time for our vows._

_"I, Tsukimori Len, take you, Hino Kahoko, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live._"

_Len said as he placed my wedding ring on my finger and smiled. _

_ "I__, Hino Kahoko take you, Tsukimori Len, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."_

_I said despite the tears that began to water on my eyes and I placed the ring on Len's finger.  
_

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said with a smile and turned to Len, "You may now kiss your bride."_

_Applause surrounded us and I started to get butterflies in my stomach when Len lifted the veil off my face and gently pressed his lips to mine. The applause increased with a few cheers from my friends and all my nervousness went away. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, never to hold myself back on him again._

_He was now mine as I am his and nothing - absolutely nothing - could change that anymore._

_

* * *

_

Around two weeks later, they had their honeymoon and it was such a magical night. Just the two of them with nothing to disturb them, nothing to interrupt their personal peace.

That was the night their love truly blossomed. When they had been so close to each other, skin on skin, and the night that they had truly become one.

Hino blushed as the memories of that night played mentally in her head, remembering the shape of Tsukimori's body... the planes of his chest, the strength of his arms and the gentleness of his hands and lips. She couldn't have felt that much intimacy with anybody else but him.

Another memory played in her head, the day she found out she was pregnant. With twins. And revealing it to Tsukimori was the best part of it, he had been literally shocked but happy at the same time and took Hino in his arms and kissed her passionately that day. Hino hadn't thought he would've been excited as a father but she was glad that he was just as excited as she was. The two of them were finally parents, they had made a complete family.

Hino continued to rewind the memories mentally in her head until she was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. She looked below the railing of the balcony and saw the black SUV that Len rode this morning to work, he was back!

Hino left the scrapbook on top of the bed and headed down the staircase to meet him at the front door, "Len!"

The door opened and Len entered dressed in a white polo and black pants, looking extremely handsome and youthful even at thirty-one. "We're back, Kahoko." he said with a smile, opening the door for two little kids.

"Mama!" The twins, Kaoru and Yui, squealed in delight to see their mother and rushed to her, both hugging her tightly. "We're here!"

Hino laughed and bent down to hug her lovely twins, "Welcome home, Kaoru, Yui. I missed you two." she kissed their cheeks.

"I missed you too, mama." The three-year-old Kaoru smiled a toothy smile and played with his mother's hair which had the same hair color as his. "Ahre you gonna pway the viowin?"

Hino chuckled at her son's adorable sentence, even at the age of three he had been such a talkative kid. "Yes I am but after we have some lunch."

"But I want noooow." Yui whined, pouting. Tsukimori picked her up in his arms and kissed his three-year-old daughter who looks almost exactly like him. Although Yui was more of an outgoing person than Kaoru who was shy but warms up easily to people. The twins were very much liked by their cousins and relatives and friends so they wouldn't end up 'like their father' as what Tsuchiura teased Tsukimori once.

"Patience, Yui. I just heard your stomach grumble in the car so you might as well eat first, I'm sure your mother is also hungry."

"Oh, ok." She smiled, revealing some of her teeth.

The maids approached and Hino told them to dress them up first. As the kids went up to their room to freshen up, Tsukimori held his wife tightly in his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, how's business?"

"Great, actually. I'm surprised by how well the company's been doing, I've never really thought of handling one before."

"I told you so, you're a pro at things other than the violin you know?" Hino poked his rib to tickle him and he twitched at bit, flashing a mischievous smile.

"Hm? And what would that be?" Tsukimori arched an eyebrow and his lips formed a smirk.

Hino's eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster, "When will I stop reacting like _this?_"

"Reacting like what?"

"My heart, it won't stop beating like crazy whenever you do that." Hino pouted and Tsukimori laughed.

"I'm hoping it won't be soon. I must admit that seeing your cheeks blush amuses me everytime."

"Yeah, for you." she said, puffing some air in her cheeks and exhaling. "But it's still embarrassing."

Tsukimori chuckled and kissed her forehead, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, especially with me since I am your husband and you're my wife, I find nothing to be ashamed about with you. I love you just the way you are."

"Aww," Hino blushed and smiled, her dimples showing. "Thanks Len." And she stood up on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips but Tsukimori only pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

"EWWWW." Kaoru and Yui stuck their tongues out in disgust as they saw their parents share a kiss then later on giggle.

Hino giggled and Tsukimori chuckled, "Why there's nothing wrong with your mom giving your dad a little kiss." Hino said, wrapping her arms around Tsukimori only to have the kids wince again.

"That was not wittle." Yui said, twirling in her favorite pink dress which she usually wore and played with.

"It wash biig." Kaoru giggled.

"Well, it's time for lunch and after, momma and papa will play for you okay?"

"YAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

And later, the family gathered in the music room as Tsukimori and Hino readied their violin to play their kids' favorite piece.

"So, what would you want us to play today?" Tsukimori asked the twins, smiling.

"Awe Mawia." Yui and Kaoru said in unison, Hino and Tsukimori laughed.

"You mean 'A_ve_ Ma_ria_'." Hino pointed out. "Well then, do we start now?"

"Yes!"

"Okay."

The twins held each other's hands and closed their eyes as Ave Maria surrounded the room. It was their favorite ever since, they usually hummed the song over and over again and always asked their parents to play it for them. They loved their parent's version of Ave Maria, all the other versions played by other musicians wouldn't do because their parents played it in a unique way.

From their heart.

And maybe they, too, one day will be able to play the violin from their hearts and realize that technique is not everything. That music is blessing and is something to be enjoyed of, something that could give you endless happiness and could also touch one's heart. And maybe they would also find someone to share music with. Someday find someone as their parents have found each other.

And that was all Hino and Tsukimori could wish for their beloved children.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the twins took their nap in their bedroom and Tsukimori approached Hino as she entered the music room.

"What do you say to a date tonight?" Tsukimori grinned as he caught his wife from behind in his arms and kissed the skin just below her ear, tickling her.

"Hmm, but the kids..."

"They're deep sleepers, Hino."

"But I don't really want to leave them." she pouted.

"Alright then, how about a movie? Just here at home. Let's watch Pride and Prejudice again."

"What? Just cause I used to like Mr. Darcy?"

"I thought you still liked him."

"Not until you came into my life."

Tsukimori rolled his eyes, "Well?"

"You won't even be watching it."

"That's true, I'll only be watching you cry."

"Am not!"

Tsukimori grinned, "It's your choice. I don't really have an interest in watching movies unless you'd like to."

Hino turned around to wrap her hands around his neck, "Well then our date wouldn't work out, wouldn't it? How about we just stay here? You know, dance a little."

"Your wish, my command." He smiled and pulled away momentarily to turn the put some music on. He went back to Hino and placed one hand on the small of her back pulling her closer and the other hand holding hers. Hino placed her hand on his chest and leaned into him, sighing in content.

"Ah, Kahoko." Tsukimori breathed in the scent of Hino's hair and exhaled.

"Mmm?"

"I love you, Tsukimori Kahoko." Tsukimori pulled away an inch to show one of his biggest and rarest smiles. Hino blushed and giggled softly.

"As I love you, Tsukimori Len." She stood up on her toes to kiss him deeply, pulling his closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. Tsukimori kissed her back with the same passion that was only meant for Hino.

And they couldn't have deserved each other more.

* * *

And that ladies and gentlemen (if there are any guys reading this,) that ends the tale of our beloved Len and Kahoko. They live happily ever after. For real now. :-)

Please leave a review !!! The last chapter will be about Kaji, a bonus one for all of his fans. ;-)

Thanks so much you guys, I love you all and I couldn't have asked any more from you guys. Just - just - just - I just love you all !!!

I will post Hino's wedding dress in my profile, or at least I already have. I swear, I am _in love _with the dress. It's like my dream wedding dress. If I were to be as skinny as Hino :))

That's the end for real now! I will also try to update ACS (Another Cinderella Story.) soon so stay tuned for that as well ;-)

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU !


	28. Kaji's chapter

**A/N:** So here's Kaji's extra chapteeer !!! As requested by you guys. ;-) I hope you all enjoy it.

Aw, man. I miss staying up really late just so I can update this story and see all your reviews and positive - even negative - feedback for my story. I miss you all !!!!

So now, enjoy~

* * *

~3 years ago~

"I'm getting married, Kaji," Hino smiled genuinely at me, blushing slightly.

Although it wasn't much of a surprise, I had noticed the beautiful diamond ring Tsukimori had bought for her. It looked really expensive and it fit Hino well, the ring being simple yet elegant. It truly described the kind of person Hino was.

Hino and I were at a cafe near the hospital I worked in. After months of thinking over what career I was going to take, I decided to just stick with studying medicine and follow my grandfather's steps. But I never let go of music, it was still a big part of me as it always has been from the start. And just awhile ago, Hino visited my office and invited me to have some coffee over at my favorite cafe. She told me she had good news and she wanted me to be the very first one to know.

"Wow," My eyes widened, a smile twitching on my lips. "I'm so happy for you Hino. That's really great, great news."

"Yeah." Hino blushed. Ah, how I missed that blush. "Len proposed to me on my birthday last week, on the Ferris Wheel in Minato Mirai."

_'Really? _Tsukimori? _Wow, I never knew him to be a romantic guy.' _"That's...that's very sweet of him. Hino, I'm really happy for you." I reached out my hand across the table to hold hers, I squeezed her tiny hand gently to tell her I really was.

Even if my heart ached a little.

Hino smiled again, her eyes tearing up. "I thought this was really going to be hard to tell you... knowing that - "

"Ssssh," I patted her hand. Now I felt really guilty, Hino still thought about me. Sure I wasn't _completely_ over her, over _us_, but I know that she was better off with Tsukimori. They deserved each other. "I'm completely fine, Hino. I'm... I may not - no - I now know that I can never have you to myself and I've known that since we left Venice. Hino, you must know, you don't have to feel guilty over telling me."

"But - "

"Shhh, no. Hino, I am your friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And I really am happy to be the first one to know about this, honored even." I winked at her, cheering her up and she giggled softly. As I saw a tear slide down her cheek, I would've offered to wipe it away myself but I let her wipe it with her handkerchief. I let go of her hand, knowing that if I hadn't, I wouldn't be able to let go anymore.

Hino took a deep breath and sipped her coffee, "May I ask you something?"

"Anything." I grinned.

Hino flashed a small smile, "Would you like to be... the best man? Tsukimori suggested it actually and I couldn't have agreed more. That is if you want to be, I understand if you don't."

"Yes."

Hino blinked, "Huh?"

I chuckled at her confused face, "I mean, I'll take it. I'll be your best man." I winked a second time and Hino smiled widely.

"Thank you, Kaji! Thank you so much! This means everything to me." She laughed softly and I couldn't help but chuckle. I took one last sip of my coffee and finished the remains of it before standing up from my seat.

"Well then, I must get going. My break's about to finish and I've got another patient to take care of."

Hino nodded, standing up as well and tucked in a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I see, you're a doctor already right?"

I chuckled, "That's right."

"Alrighty then, doc. See you next time?"

"You bet." And I heard her cellphone ring.

Hino flipped it open and replied to the message, "I have to go now, good bye and good luck Kaji-kun."

"Bye." I took a big step forward and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her to me, hugging her. I didn't care if she would protest, this may be the last time I could hug her this way...

But when I felt her wrap her arms around me in a friendly hug, I felt better. I pulled away and smiled, ruffling her hair a bit.

Before I entered the hospital, I watched Hino as she met up with Tsukimori at the front of the cafe. Tsukimori got off his car and smiled widely as he saw Hino, hugging her. Hino stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and they got inside the car and drove away.

I wonder if there ever will be a day when I, too, will be able to do find the right girl for me.

* * *

"Kaji-kun, there's someone who wants to see you."

One of the nurses spoke up as they entered my office and I nodded for her to let the visitor in. A very unexpected guest came in with a familiar smirk that I've seen around a year ago.

"Hello there, Kaji-kun. It's a pleasure to see you again." Matsuka-chan entered with her hands on her hips and although she looked much more grown up than a year ago, her green eyes still held that independence of hers. Her short hair had grown up to her shoulders and looked more layered and she had grown a few inches - maybe a little taller than Hino - but certainly not taller than me.

I stood up from my seat and nodded towards her, offering my hand. "This is a surprise, Matsuka-chan."

She shook my hand and smiled warmly, "I just passed by to visit a friend of mine who happened to be confined in this hospital due to his carelessness and I heard that you were his doctor."

"Ah, so you do remember me." I grinned.

"Of course, how could I not remember my apprentice back in Venice? The rebellious one if I may add."

"I don't recall being rebellious at all."

"Hmm, sneaking out during rehearsals? I'm sure it was because of a girl...?"

"_Was_."

"Oh," she blinked, apparently realizing something. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No harm was done." I waved my hand to assure her and offered her a seat. "Is there anything else you'd want to know about me?"

"Is that what you thought I came here for? To get updated about you?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked again.

I raised an eyebrow, lost. "Uh, why did you come here then?"

Matsuka laughed, "Ahahaha, I was just kidding around Kaji." She laughed some more and I rolled my eyes, same ol' Matsuka. "Well since I'm going to be staying in Japan for quite some time before I go back to my tour - "

"You really pursued your career as a musician, huh?"

"Of course, it's where I belong. Anyways, I'd want to some company while I stay here... would you mind?"

I chuckled, "Well, I guess I'm left with no choice am I? Sure, does dinner sound like a good idea for you?'

"It's a date." She winked and I was a little taken back but I liked the way she was clever. She certainly is different.

"Seven o'clock? I'll pick you up."

She got a piece of paper from my desk and a pen and wrote down her address and cellphone number. She smiled as she slid the paper closer to me and returned the pen, "I'll be waiting. Oh and Kaji,"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Nami, okay?" She smiled widely, cute dimples appearing on her cheeks. "It was nice seeing you again."

"I'll be at your place at exactly seven. See you - Nami."

"Bye Aoi." and she shut the door behind her, leaving me utterly speechless and confused by the sudden increase in my heartbeat.

_

* * *

_It wasn't long until we started dating and I couldn't get enough of Matsuka Nami. Weeks and weeks of hanging out in the cafe near the hospital became nights spent just by looking up in the stars in the park. I confessed to her on the second week that she stayed in Japan and she was happy to return the feelings I felt for her. Even though the week after, she would be leaving for Europe once again to continue her tour.

But amidst the distance, our relationship stayed intact. We talked for several hours over the phone or over Skype in the internet. I just couldn't get enough of her and I missed her terribly. Seeing her through her webcam and hearing her voice over the phone was different when she's by my side physically.

And now, I was at the airport waiting for her to arrive. I brought flowers and dressed up real nice, I was just too excited. I have waited long enough to feel her soft jet black hair, caress her flushed cheeks and to kiss her unbelievably warm lips.

"Aoi!" She called out to me, waving her hand up in the air while she dragged her luggage with her other hand.

My eyes widened and I ran to her. As soon as I caught her in my arms, I crushed her in a tight bear hug. "Nami..." I whispered her name on her ear and kissed her cheek. "You're here."

She held my face between her hands and giggled, "Of course I am, silly. Hey, I missed you too." And she stood on her toes to kiss me fully on the lips, wrapping her arms around my neck.

* * *

On the day of the wedding of Hino and Tsukimori, I brought Nami as my date and she was happy to meet Hino again. They got along just fine.

Hino, looking beautiful in her wedding dress, congratulated me when I told her I was together with Nami. She giggled and nudged me with her elbow jokingly, "See, I told you you'd find someone better than me for you." I protested, saying that I shouldn't compare her to anyone even if it was Hino. But her reply struck me the most, "Kaji, I wouldn't get hurt if you told me Nami's the best woman in the world because she's the only woman who you would see in your own eyes. I get that especially with Tsukimori and the way he sees me, that's how love is. The one who's made for you is the only one who you would pay attention to and the rest is just a blur. It's no about comparing at all but it's about who you choose to be with the most. So go on with Matsuka-chan and tell her you love her."

"Hino-chan..."

"I'll be waiting for your wedding next!" She giggled and pushed me off, "Go!"

"Alright, alright." I chuckled as I watched her go to Tsukimori and dance on the dance floor as newlyweds. I sighed and walked towards Nami who stayed on her seat, watching other couples as they began to dance. Once she saw me, she blushed.

Nami looked absolutely amazing in her dress and her hair was rolled up in a cute bun. I took her hand and kissed it, "Nami, may I have this dance?"

She giggled, "Absolutely."

We walked on the dance floor and we wrapped our arms around each other, swaying to the beat of the music. I leaned my head on her soft hair and smelled the scent of her strawberry-scented shampoo. "I love you, Nami."

Nami pulled away and asked, "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. I couldn't have said it in any other way, I mean it all from the bottom of my heart. I love you so much, Matsuka Nami."

"So much that you'd... we'd also end up like this?" She blushed as she meant the wedding. She asked if I were to marry her.

As serious as she was, I couldn't help but chuckle. She punched my arm, "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, you're just too cute when you're flustered."

"Well?"

I bit my lip and adjusted myself around her, "What do you think my answer will be?"

Nami frowned, "Don't play with me, Aoi. I'm really serious, I love you too and I can't... I can't bear myself to go over the same heartbreak I had years ago. I don't want to suffer the same fate with you. When I'm with you, I feel complete. Like nothing's going to go wrong and everything's okay. You complete me, Aoi. I don't ever want to be separated with you again."

I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand gently, as if she was as fragile as a flower. "Who said we're separating again?"

"My tours... they're going to begin soon and I'm not sure how long my break's going to be here in Japan."

I shook my head, "Nothing's going to separate us, Nami. I promise that. I'll support you all the way even if that means I'll have to quit my job."

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"I'm a musician as well, Nami. You know that and I could always be with you on your tours, am I right? I'll be your personal assistant, your secretary or accompanist on the piano during your concerts. We'll figure something out."

"You'd do that?"

"Why not?"

A tear escaped her eye and I wiped it away with my lips, Nami sighed in relief. "You love me too much."

I kissed her forehead, "It's not a bad thing, right?"

She giggled and hugged me tighter, "I love you too and I can't wait to spend my entire life with you."

"So can I. We might as well be engaged right?"

She laughed softly, her body shaking against mine. "The ring would come later."

"I could get the ring now if you want."

"You have it?"

"I could buy it now."

"No!"

"No? Why not?"

"I - I don't want it to be so soon. Let's just... cherish these moments first as a normal couple. The engagement can come later."

I chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face, "As long as we know who we're going to be with."

"Of course. I've already decided."

"I wonder, who must be that lucky guy you love so much?" I teased her with a smirk and her green eyes glimmered with mischief.

"I'll show you." She stood up on her toes and gave me a long, deep kiss. I kissed her back with the same urgency, my arms tightening around her waist as I brought her closer to me.

"I think I know." I murmured between kisses.

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

After what seemed like forever, we pulled away and the sky seemed darker as time tickled by. "It's late, I should take you home."

"Take me with you." Nami said as she stared into my eyes. I kissed her before slowly untangling myself from her. We bid goodbye to Hino and Tsukimori and all our other friends before we got to the car.

"My place?" I asked Nami when I ignited the car to life. She smiled sweetly in return.

"I'm yours."

* * *

So that's the end of the entire fanfic. -sniff- I'll miss this, really I will.

Please leave a review if you ship this pair !!! Or just Kaji !!! Ahahahahahaha.

Well, then. thanks so much for all your support, this just makes my job as a writer easier since I have such awesome readers like you guys. Thank you !!!!

Peace out !


End file.
